Pieces of Lies
by chaka1967
Summary: HHH is known as the "Teflon Don" amongst his fellow Las Vegas Casino owners. Sofia is the daughter of a Mob Boss. She wants for nothing and is the epitome of a mob princess. However, her family is in grave danger of losing it all. What happens when Paul is owed an old debt and he tries to collect it from Sofia, will it be love or war? Supporting Roles: Nikki Bella and Roman Reigns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

a/n: Yes, starting another story, had an idea and I couldn't help myself. So, I have changed the female OC name from Pilar to Sofia for this fic, it seem more appropriate for the story. Much thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan and HunterPleasure for always showing support of my stories. Hope everyone enjoys this one…

* * *

><p>Our story begins in Las Vegas, NV with the twenty six year old Latin temptress, Sofia Escobar, who is donned by most as the mob princess. Her life was filled with fast cars, big bank accounts, large mansions, and no shortage of male admirers. She wanted for nothing, and was more than happy to lavish these things on her inner circle. But this past year things had come to a screeching halt, her family business was under siege, and she being an only child, had to step in and take the lead. She wasn't alone in all of this, she was married to who her father had handpicked to be the face of his US territory. To the outside world things appeared to be getting better, but the past ten days have been sheer hell for her, and her cousin, Nikki Bella. Both have endured relentless bombarding from the LVPD, they are wanted for questioning in the murder of Sofia's husband, Dave Batista. He was found shot and killed at their mansion. It is not as though the Police didn't have many other suspects to choose from, Dave was heavily affiliated with the local mob, but the Police just found it much easier to place their focus on Sofia. Why not, her father Antonio Escobar was on the top ten FBI list of notorious Cartel leaders, but has eluded prosecution for many years, if they couldn't get him, they would settle for her. The only saving grace Sofia found through all of this was Nikki, they were like sisters, and would do anything for each other. And there lies the problem, neither one had a solid alibi on the day of the murder. But that will soon change, Sofia learned very well from her father, he taught her the art of smoke and mirrors, and to never tell anyone more than they ask you.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofia's<strong>_** Mansion...**

Today was Dave's funeral, and Sofia sat stoically on her elevated raised platform, four post bed. It was decorated extravagantly with the rich color pallets of purple and black, with undertones of gold. She wore a plain black long sleeve bandage dress, with black stilettos. Her lips were colored ruby red, and her hair was neatly pinned up into a bun. Now that the funeral was over, and everyone was back at her home to supposedly pay their respects, she needed to prepare herself to face the many "mourners", and the leaches who would be trying to detect if she were now the true head of the family business. She turned her head as the door opened, and she let her guard down when she saw Nikki slowly walking in. "How is it down there?"

Nikki sat on the bed beside Sofia, and rolled her eyes. "Just as you thought, there has to be over a hundred people downstairs. I didn't think Dave had any friends." She scoffed.

Sofia held Nikki's hand. "He didn't, they are here to watch how I am handling everything. How you holding up?"

Nikki played with a strand of her hair. "I'm okay, I guess. I will be a lot better when I see John tonight. I think I can get him to be my alibi for that night."

Sofia nodded. "Good, do whatever it takes. The sooner he is locked into the plan, the sooner I can go for questioning. We both have hidden behind our attorneys for long enough. But remember, do not tell him you were here that day, this way I can tell the cops I discovered the body alone."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if?"

Sofia turned to Nikki, and held her shoulders tightly. "No what if's, we stick to the plan, and then this all goes away. I haven't gone through all of this for you to implicate yourself. Let me take the heat, they have nothing…nothing…" Sofia weakly smiled at Nikki, and then walked towards the doors. "We need to go downstairs, so I can face my audience."

Nikki nodded in agreement. "You know he doesn't deserve all of this, he was a selfish prick that got what was coming to him."

Sofia breathed heavily. "You know that, and I know that, but those hypocrites downstairs think otherwise. Just keep strong, okay?"

Nikki pulled Sofia into a hug. "I'm strong, but don't you go holding all this crap inside. I'm here for you, always."

Sofia pulled back. "We both are strong. So, no more sadness, we are Escobar's."

* * *

><p>Sofia and Nikki walked down the long staircase, with their arms interlocked together. Sofia took a deep breath as they walked inside the living area. All she saw was a sea of black suits worn by who's who of the Las Vegas mafia scene. She had to smile to herself thinking who was going to speak with her first. Her father always warned her, whoever approaches you first during a crisis, is more than likely your enemy rather than your friend. One person definitely stood out to her, it was a very tall muscular blonde haired man. She noticed he had not approached anyone, all the attendees were approaching him. She also couldn't help but notice his entourage that surrounded him, those men were too quite large.<p>

Sofia and Nikki both were startled by the sudden commotion at the front entrance. Sofia closed her eyes, and sighed. "Nikki, go upstairs and don't come down until I say so, go."

Nikki pulled her hair into her face. "Don't these pigs have any respect, it is a damn funeral for god sakes."

Sofia discreetly started pushing Nikki into the other direction of where the cops were. "Go!"

Sofia ran her hand over her dress, and walked over to the two police officers. "You are trespassing, this is a private affair."

The two officers looked at one another and laughed. The lead officer, Ken Anderson, spoke first. "There is nothing private about this mockery of a funeral. You and your cousin have been shielded by your attorneys for long enough, so we figured we would come to you. How about we take this into a not so crowded area, Mrs. Batista?"

Sofia stood with her cleavage pushed up, and placed one hand on Ken's shoulder. She licked her ruby red lips slightly, and watched the officers begin to become more interested in her breasts, then asking questions. "I would really like to help you gentlemen out with your growing questions, but as you can see, my attorney is not present. You wouldn't want to jeopardize the investigation, would you?"

Ken cleared his throat and backed up, he was a little too close for comfort. "Okay, Mrs. Batista, but next time…I will expect for you to be this up close and personal." He smirked. "Your husband never saw it coming, wow."

Sofia batted her eyes. "Does any man see when their coming…or going?" She now backed away and held the door open. "I really need to get back to my guests, my attorney will be in touch." She didn't even wait to hear what they had to reply, she simply shut the door and leaned her back against it, as she looked up the stairs, she noticed Nikki giggling.

Nikki walked down the stairs, and clapped. "Very nice cuz…Couldn't have done better myself."

"Whatever…You really need to work on John. Is he coming today?"

Nikki smirked devilishly. "Oh yeah, I just sent him a selfie, and he said he would be here, real quick."

As the two women shared a naughty laugh, a man with a blonde streak in his hair approached them. "Excuse me, Mrs. Batista…My brother would like to see you, to express his condolences."

Sofia was first taken back by the man's choice of hair color, but then quickly became annoyed. "First off, who are you? And secondly, how rude, my husband was just buried and your brother doesn't have the decency to approach me himself?

"My apologies, my name is Seth Levesque, and I am very sorry for your husband's untimely death. My brother is out by the pool, he would prefer to express his condolences in private."

Nikki also annoyed, cut in. "Your brother must be some sort of an idiot, does he even know who she is?"

Seth gave a half smile. "Funny, I was going to say do you know who my brother is, but obviously you two don't have a clue."

Sofia having had enough. "You tell your brother, I got his so called condolences. Come on Nikki."

* * *

><p>"Well, if that is how you want it." Seth shook his head and walked outside to his brother. He knew this was going to be fun, not. "Ah, Paul, she doesn't know who you are, and she is refusing to come outside. What do you want to do?"<p>

Paul stood in his black Italian suit, his back was to Seth as he stared into the pool. "Really, was she a bitch when she talked to you?"

"Of course, she is every bit of a spoiled brat. Should we scare her a little?"

Paul turned around. "No, I will go to her...if she wants to be a little brat, I will be her daddy."

Paul stepped back into the room, the crowd parted as he walked, it was like the parting of the red sea. His face had no expression, but his body language was stiff and stern as he approached Sofia. "Mrs. Batista?"

Sofia cocked her eyebrow as she looked up to his face. "So, you can walk. Surprised you didn't feel the need to have your little friends with you."

Paul leaned down, and his lips were inches away from her ear. "Such a smart little mouth from someone who is sitting on the hot seat with the cops, not to mention it is going to get a whole lot hotter after you hear what I have to say."

Sofia narrowed her eyes when she stepped back. "Excuse me? You must have me mistaken with your idiot goons over there, I don't cling on to your every word."

Paul put on a fake smile, as he lightly pulled her arm. "Fine, how about I just catch up with the detectives that just left, and give them my statement of the conversation I had with Dave, on the day he was murderer."

Sofia's heart began to race, but she returned the fake smile back to him. "What do you want?"

"Be a good little girl, and meet outside at the pool." Paul let her arm go, as he gave her an evil glare.

Nikki stood in fear as she watched Paul walk away. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Nicole. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p>Sofia stood with her hand on her hip, as she watched Paul staring at the pool. "I'm here. What do you want?"<p>

Paul smirked as he walked closer to her. "You might want to fix that face of yours, didn't your mother ever tell you that it may get stuck like that? Trust me, it is not a good look."

"Really, with a nose like yours, I wouldn't talk about anyone's looks."

Paul was unamused. "Let's see if you still have jokes after you hear what I am about to say."

Sofia now had both hands on her hips. "Oh, get on with it. This isn't The Godfather, and you sure as hell are not Marlon Brando…Maybe Al Pacino, that nose of yours is a perfect fit."

"Okay you little smartass. Dave had an unpaid debt with me, since you are his…grieving widow." Paul cleared his throat. "The debt is now passed onto you. I expect payment by the end of the week."

Sofia furrowed her brows. "I don't owe you shit. Whatever you and Dave had going on, has nothing to do with me."

Paul snatched her by the arm, and yanked her into his chest. "Not so fast princess, Dave used your club as collateral, if you don't pay, I'll own it."

Sofia stared into his eyes, as her body was pressed against his. Neither backed away, as their tempers ignited into outer body heat, which gave both of them a shiver, but they ignored it. "You have lost your damn mind, and are about to lose your last breathe, if you threaten me again."

Paul continued to hold her against him, and his voice was laced with sarcasm. "Are those the last words Dave heard…?" His voice went deeper. "If you don't pay me, I will be forced to tell the police the conversation Dave and I had, it was about you, and it wasn't very flattering."

Sofia was seething, and her heart raced. Paul felt it and smirked down at her. "What did he say…!"

"Ah…Ah…Ah…I will develop a case of amnesia when I speak with the police, once you repay the five million dollars I loaned Dave."

Sofia's mouth fell open, and Paul used his index finger to lift her lower lip up. She quickly smacked it away, as she swallowed hard. She didn't know what Paul knew, but she could tell by his eyes, it was big. She didn't need anyone else nipping at her heels. "I don't have that kind of cash, especially now."

Paul looked at the mansion. "I think a woman like you can find a way." He then looked down to her cleavage. "You have assets."

Sofia shoved him the chest. "You are a rotten son of bitch, you know that!"

Paul became amused by her little outburst. He ran his finger along her jaw. "Tell me something I don't already know. Look, I am giving you a little break, normally I would have already taken your club." Paul started walking away. "I'll be in touch, princess."

Sofia was becoming angrier and angrier as he walked away. She remained outside and tried to figure out what she could do. She knew he had her by the cojones, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Okay, Mr. Levesque, you want to dance with the princess, you better get ready, because you have no idea what this little girl can do." She muttered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new fic, so I really need your feedback to determine if I should continue or trash it…Sofia and Paul are very similar, but time will tell what their fate will be….As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed…<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only. Some explicit content included.

* * *

><p>Once Paul and his entourage had left, Sofia stepped back inside of the living room area, she continued to pondered what in the hell did Paul know, and secondly, what she was going to do to him. These thoughts inflamed her red hot anger which coursed through her veins at a rapid speed. None of the guests were able to read her thoughts, because her face remained coldly stoic. The last thing she wanted to hear was anyone's fake condolences. Her main focus right now was finding Nikki. She looked to her right and spotted two of her trusted crew members, Damon Salvatore and Dean Ambrose. She signaled them to follow her into the large foyer. Sofia was much different than her father, she surround herself with people that were loyal to her, it didn't matter to her if they were from Latin decent or not, loyalty trumped all in her decision making.<p>

The two wasted little time excusing themselves, and headed to the foyer. Dean took the lead, he and Damon are brothers, but he is the oldest. Needless to say, they have different fathers. Dean placed his hand on the small of Sofia's back, as Damon closed the doors to the living room. Dean could see something was not right, he knew the moment Paul and his entourage arrived it was not going to be good. "Okay Sofia, what the hell is going on?"

Sofia stepped away, and looked in each corner of the foyer to make sure unwanted nosy bodies were not lurking, once she made sure it was safe, she stepped in close to the brothers. "We have a real problem. I need you two, and the twins (Jey & Jimmy) to meet back here after everyone is gone."

Damon sensing her anxiety, lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "What did that behemoth want…? And don't say nothing, because Dean and I saw his sickening smirk when he came back from the pool."

Sofia's eyes became very dark with fury. "That prick…" She said loudly. "Dave borrowed money from him, and well, he never paid him back…He is looking to me for the re-payment."

Dean frowned. "Fuck him, he will just have to chuck it up as a bad investment."

Sofia sighed. "Normally I would, but he knows something about Dave's murder. I can't risk it. But, I can send Mr. Levesque a message. You four just be here, and I will fill you in later with my plan."

Damon was not as sure. "You two are missing the bigger picture here. You two do realize this guy has a lot stroke, and muscle. They don't call him the Teflon Don for nothing. He hides behind those casinos, but everyone knows he has deep mafia ties. Besides Sofia, you don't need any more spotlight."

Sofia unfazed by Damon's words. "And he obviously doesn't know who I am. Dave is gone now, and things are going to be run my way. I don't back down to anyone. Damon, you worry too much, the bigger they are, the harder they will fall. And, trust me, Mr. Levesque is going to be taught a very valuable lesson, one he will never forget."

Dean nodded right away, and Damon followed his lead after several seconds. Sofia placed her hand on Damon's shoulder to ensure him she has it under control. "Where is Nicole?"

Dean snickered. "She is upstairs with Johnny boy."

"Good, I will see you two later." Sofia walked upstairs to Nikki's room, she was about to knock, but she heard something very familiar. She leaned against the wall as she knew Nicole should be finishing up at any time.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Nikki's room….Convincing John Cena...<em>

Nikki completely topless, moved her lips up and down the length of his erect cock, slurping at him. Her sucking became harder, and she could hear him groan. She could see that he was watching her with his mouth open, bliss upon his face. Reaching forward, she cupped his balls in her right hand and massage them as she moved.

"Oh, fuck yeah" John growled, tilting his head back. "That feels so good… you keep that up and I'm going to cum."

Nikki moaned in agreement, wanting nothing more than to make him loose his mind. She worked him hard now, and now with her left hand around his shaft, and her right playing with his balls, suddenly he growled at her. "Don't stop, Nicole… I'm gonna cum." Nikki glided her lips relentlessly over his cock.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned long and low and then he grunted as his cock throbbed in her mouth, and he shot his warm thick cum onto her tongue. She swallowed all that he had to give, staying with him even as he pulled her hair.

"Oh my god." His abrupt spasms told her, he was primed and ready to do whatever she wanted. Luckily he was sitting on the bed, because he crashed down onto it, fighting for breath as she continued to lick and clean him with her tongue. "Oh, baby…"

Leaning back on her knees, she smiled as he opened one eye and peered at her, laughing. He stroked his chest lazily and purred like a contented big cat. "That was incredible" John praised, grinning at her.

"Tasted incredible" Nikki complimented back.

"Hm…, come here." Nikki climbed up into his arms, smiling as he positioned her so that she was straddling his lap. He tenderly slapped her backside with his left hand. "Like I said before, I could do this every day…but…." Nikki trailed off.

John reached up and stroked her cheek. "But what…I can take care of you, anything your heart desires, I can give you."

Nikki gave a half smile, and placed her hands on his muscular chest. "You know I mentioned the cops are harassing me, about where I was when Dave was killed. The thing is, I was out shopping, but I didn't buy anything, I don't have any receipts."

John placed his hand over hers. "I can tell them you were with me, I'll back you up. I don't want you stressed out over this."

Nikki smiled boldly. "You do that for me?"

"Consider it done. Besides, we are official now, and it is my responsiblity as your man to make you happy, and stress free."

Nikki kissed him deeply. "Thank you, baby. You truly are the best." She got up from the bed and started to put on her lacy black bra and shirt. "I really wish we could stay in bed, but I really need to get back downstairs. I will come by your place tonight. Okay?"

John was under her spell. He continued to watch her as he got dress. "Okay…But come as soon as you can."

Nikki opened the door, and she saw Sofia. "Everything okay?"

John stepped beside Nikki. "I was just coming downstairs, you must be Sofia…I'm John Cena…So sorry for your loss."

After hearing John scream and moan, Sofia was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Thank you…I hate to be rude, but I need to steal Nicole away."

John turned and kissed Nikki good-bye. "Hope to see you soon, Sofia." He waved as he walked down the stairs.

Both women could barely retain their giggles as they watched John walk away. Nikki pulled Sofia back into her bedroom, and she fell backwards onto her bed. "I'm set, he is all in."

Sofia leaned against the door. "Good…Because another problem has cropped up…Mr. Levesque had a conversation with Dave on the day of his murder, and he so delicately hinted it was about me." Nikki quickly jumped into a sitting position, Sofia motioned her to listen. "Oh, there is more. My idiot dead husband borrowed money from him, in the tune of fifteen million dollars." (I mistyped in the pervious chapter)

Nikki mirrored Sofia's earlier expression of when she found out. "That stupid fuck…What are you going to do?"

Sofia sat on the bed. "I'm sending Mr. Levesque a message, hopefully that will make him back off."

Nikki smiled. "Why don't you just fuck his brains out…That would be easier."

Sofia frowned. "Yuck…He is a miserable, cocky, self-centered bastard…I would never do him."

Nikki cocked her eyebrow. "Really…I thought he would be right up your alley…You love those muscular types…Not to mention, he is easy on the eyes."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "NO…! I am done with men that have bigger egos than cocks…I'm going to rock his world by hitting his wallet."

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, she trusted Sofia's judgment. "Okay, your the boss. But I still think it would be easier to just fuck him senseless. Look at what I just did, John will do anything for me now."

Sofia glared at Nikki. "I said no, I would never stoop so low as to fuck that...that...Neanderthal."

Nikki left it alone, but she couldn't help but think that there was more to how her cousin was reacting towards Paul.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Days Later….<em>**

It was midnight at Sofia's club. The music was blaring and the dance floor was crowded. Sofia sat in her VIP section, dressed in a very sexy black Jovani short cocktail dress, embellished with silk cut outs, and plunging neckline. She was surrounded by Dean, Damon, Jey, Jimmy, Nikki, and John. The table was all a buzzed with laughter and clinging of champagne glasses. The group was celebrating Sofia's completed plot against Paul. She had ordered her men to highjack Paul's warehouse full of high-end cars, and then set fire to it.

Every time Sofia pictured Paul's smug face flipping out, she laughed uncontrollably, to the point of tears forming in her eyes. Sofia happily stood as satisfaction tingled her body, and she rose her champagne glass that was filled with Dom Pérignon. "Shh…I have another toast….The key to life…MONEY, POWER, RESPECT…"

Sofia didn't fully understand how right she was. Because at the front entrance of the club, stood Paul and his men staring at the little group. Paul was beyond being pissed off. He was ready to wring her little neck. Paul didn't wait to be searched, he just glared at the attendee working the front door, almost daring him to make a move. The young man stepped aside, and Paul quickly walked over to Sofia's table. Watching her laughing made his blood boil. "We need to talk…RIGHT NOW…!

Sofia held her champagne glass to her red ruby lips, as she stared deep into Paul's eyes. The stare was intense and shook both of them to their core. Both groups stood and watched each of their leaders, they felt the electricity, but each group was paralyzed with fascination of what was about to happen next. Sofia immediately started to smirk, as she heard the DJ playing:

_Life's a game but it's not fair  
>I break the rules so I don't care<br>So I keep doin' my own thing  
>Walkin' tall against the rain<br>Victory's within the mile  
>Almost there, don't give up now<br>Only thing that's on my mind  
>Is who's gonna run this town tonight<br>Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
>Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey<br>Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
>(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)<br>Hey-hey-hey-hey_

"Irony…Don't you just love it Paul." Sofia held her stare as she continued to smirk.

Paul clinched his teeth as his eyes became dark brown. "You and me…NOW!" He quickly snatch her by the arm. He turned his gaze back to both groups, eyeing them to both stand down.

Sofia narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. "What's the matter…? Feeling a little burnt?"

Paul pulled her in closer to his chest. "You little…" He stopped himself. "You should be the one worrying about being burned, by an electric chair. Let's go!"

Sofia eyed her group to stand down. "Fine…Follow me…" She briskly walked across the dance floor, not evening waiting for Paul to retort.

Paul was dead on her heels, as she stopped suddenly at her office door. Paul practically had her sandwiched in between the door and his chest. "Can you step back, I have to open the damn door." She huffed heavily.

"Shut up…! And just open it…!"

Sofia flicked on the lights, and pulled Paul in by the arm. "You have twenty seconds…"

Paul stalked over to her, and he towered over her heaving chest. "You don't order me to do any Goddamn thing…"

Sofia started to back up, but quickly realized she was running out of real estate as her ass hit her mahogany desk. "You don't scare me, so just stop being an oversized ape!"

Paul flashed a wicked grin, and then stalked into her personal space again. "Fun and games are over…Your little stunt is going to cost you dearly…The way I see it, you have one of two choices…First, you can pay me not only Dave's debt, but the entire cost of what **you** destroyed in that warehouse…Or secondly, you can pay with your life…Just try me…!"

"You don't have the cojones to smoke me…" Sofia's heart was racing, as she desperately tried to get some distance, but it was hopeless.

Paul used his large hand and grabbed her hand, and placed it on his cock. Sofia swallowed hard as her hand enclosed around his cock, her previous thought of him being small was erased. He laughed at her expression. "No princess, I have the big cojones to wipe you out…" The heat was hotter than they both ever expected it to be, and their shallow hot breathing was proof of it. "So what is it going to be…Ten seconds to make up your mind."

"Alright…But you have to give me more time…"

"And why would I do that…Weren't you just boasting about MONEY, POWER, RESPECT…No more fucking stalling!"

Sofia realizing she was still holding him by the sudden twitch of his cock, she slowly dropped her hand, and batted her eyes. "I need to get it from Columbia…And I will need your plane to get there…"

Paul also realizing his sudden growing problem, stepped back from her. "Do I look stupid to you? I am not helping you leave the country to get lost in the jungle of Columbia."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I can't very well walk into the airport and buy a ticket to go there. And I can't withdraw that kind of money from the bank here that will raise too many red flags. So, if you want your damn money, I need to go to Columbia to get it."

Paul looked her up and down and now stood behind her, his hot breath on her neck. "Alright, but I will be going with you, to keep my eye on you. Any tricks, and you won't make it back to the US."

Sofia was seething within. "You gotta be kidding me…You can trust me…"

Paul burst into laughter. "I ain't Dave...I would trust an anaconda more than I would ever trust you. You want to go, I go too."

Sofia suddenly thought about it, and she laughed to herself, him amongst all her people, he would be begging to go home within hours, or so she thought. "Okay…Gringo…"

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Just have your ass ready tomorrow morning, six a.m."

Sofia practically fell over. "Are you out of your mind that is too damn early?"

Paul placed one hand around her waist. "My plane…My rules…" He let her go and started towards the door.

Sofia waited until he shut the door, and she threw a vase at the door. "I HATE YOU...YOU SON OF A BITCH...WE WILL SEE WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new fic, so I really need your feedbackreviews/follows to determine if I should continue or trash it…Sofia and Paul are very similar, but time will tell what their fate will be….Love or War in Columbia...As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed…Thanks XOXO…._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sofia's Mansion…Following Day, 6:00AM…<em>**

Sofia was barely awake, she had only been home from her club for two hours. She cursed like a sailor as she got dressed into her black Haute Hippie soft knit jumpsuit, it was backless and had a deep V halter neckline. She wanted to scratch Paul's eyes out for having her up at this hour. As she walked outside, she became more irritated seeing Paul's limo already parked and waiting. "This man is going to make me kill him." She muttered as she walked through her crew.

Each member of her crew stood motionless, as they too were cranky as she was. Nikki leaned over to Sofia. "Are you sure about this..? I don't like you going alone."

Sofia slid her Gucci squared frame sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. "Don't worry, I will have back up, Uncle Eddie is setting up something for me as we speak."

Nikki now became intrigued. "Do tell."

"Remember Roman? Sofia smiled as Nikki perked up. "He is out of jail, and let's just say he is eager to get back to work. Mr. Annoying (Paul) is going to get a real shock."

"Well, give him a kiss for me, or anything else you see fit to give." Nikki snickered.

Damon and Dean stepped to the limo with several suitcases. Paul seeing this, opened his door, and wasted little time confronting the smaller men. "What the hell is all of this?"

Dean not impressed by Paul's size, walked squarely and cockily into Paul's face. "Have your driver open the trunk."

Paul was becoming incensed as he watched each piece of luggage being put inside the limo. "This is fucking ridiculous." His face soured even more as he watched Sofia dawdling with Damon. "That's it." He huffed as he approached the trio of Sofia, Nikki, and Damon. "I hate to break up this little bon voyage of queen lateness and her brain washed fans, but let's go. Now!"

Damon's blue eyes bored into Paul's honey brown eyes, he then placed his arm around her waist. "You really need to pay this behemoth, before he gets dropped."

"That is real funny kid, but who will be the one to do it?" Paul laughed sarcastically and opened his arms out wide, and then turned around to each and every one of them. "Just as I figured, you love the sound of your own voice, too bad for you I hate whiney voices that haven't hit puberty yet."

Sofia kissed Damon on the cheek, but stuck her middle finger up towards Paul. "Don't let him bother you, when you get to be his age, you become real grumpy and senile."

Paul held his lips tightly together before speaking. "Let's go!" He started to walk away, but stopped when he realized he was walking alone. "It is way too early to be trying my patience, I said let's go."

"No, I'm not a dog, ask nicely." Sofia held her head high.

Paul opened the door of the limo, and walked back towards her. "Oh, I'm sorry your royal highness, your chariot awaits…" He watched her walk slowly to the car, but then said in a low mean voice. "Now get your ass in the car!"

Sofia turned to him and smirked. "All you had to do was ask, King of assholes."

Sofia's members watched in astonishment. Nikki shook her head and turned to the group. "They will be lucky if they make the plane. Paul just has no idea."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limo ride from hell…<em>**

Paul arched his elbow on the inside window of the limo, and watched Sofia with clear irritation on his face. "We wasted over an hour just sitting in front of your damn house. How do you function, let alone run a business."

Sofia unfazed, started digging into her gold Prada Saffiano leather bag. She flicked opened her cigarette case, and then lit her cigarette.

"Oh, hell no. Put that shit out!"

Sofia turned her head from side to side, pretending to look for someone. "Did you just say something? No, it couldn't be you…Because I warned you to not speak to me that way. Besides, I always have my cigarette with my first cup of coffee." She just continued to puff away, and moaned happily as she sipped her coffee.

Paul couldn't believe her. "I said put it out. You are not going to kill me, because you have a weakness for nicotine." He snatched the cigarette out of her manicured fingers, and threw it out the window."

Sofia punched him in the shoulder. "Stop the car! Stop the damn car!" She attempted to hit him once more. But Paul caught her hand. "Stop it…Or I will treat you like the little brat you are and take you over my knee!"

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

Paul started to grab her, and "accidently" pulled the side of her top and exposed her breast. He was speechless for a second, as his mouth dropped opened. He knew they were big, but now he could see they were real. "Ah…" He tried to fix it, but she quickly slapped his hands off.

"PREVERT…You did that on purpose…!" She slapped his hands away.

"As if you are so virginal." Paul rolled his eyes, but then watched her adjust her top. "You know most people wear actually clothing, not some small pieces of fabric to cover themselves."

"Just stop talking to me, and have the driver pull over. If not, things are going get a whole lot uglier."

Paul folded his arms across his chest. "I said no, princess brat. We are almost to the air strip, I'm not wasting any more time."

Sofia started to open the door, as the car was still moving. Paul leaned over and grabbed her hands. "That's it." He began to tussle with her to try and put her over his knee, but then the coffee slipped and spilled everywhere, mostly on the two of them. "YOU IDIOT!" Sofia screamed.

"Fuck..! This is your damn fault…!" Paul had a look of rage.

"We can't go…I am not sitting on a flight with coffee all over me. Have the driver take me home." Sofia huffed.

Paul knew she was right. "No...I'm done with you trying to stall, we will get a motel room near the airport. We can shower and change, and then **maybe**, we can finally take off."

Sofia sighed. "What sense does that make…? Just have the driver turn around."

"Genius, we are two minutes away from the airport." He tapped on the security window, and the driver came over the intercom. "Yes sir..?"

"Take us to the nearest motel. NOW!" Paul just turned and glared at Sofia.

"Fine…You are replacing my outfit."

"That will be easy…A ¼ yard of clothing should do it…Or better yet, I'll pick you up something from Frederick's of Hollywood."

Sofia placed her hand on her waist. "You are so fascinated with my clothing, why…? It is not like you are Tom Ford of anything…"

Paul started to open his mouth, but the limo stopped. "Come on." He abruptly got out, and slammed the door shut.

Sofia sat there, and waited. Paul walked. "Let me handle this, and you just hurry up…" He turned around, only to realize she wasn't standing behind him. "Son of bitch."

He took a deep breath as he opened her door, he leaned inside. "Why are you making this so fucking complicated?"

Sofia put her leg out, and slowly got out of the car, she was inches away from him. "Was that so hard?" She tried to walk away, but he blocked her, as he looked down her visible cleavage. "You have to be one of the most irritating people I have ever dealt with. Let's go."

"Back at you." Sofia sashayed away, now leaving him behind. Paul slammed the car door shut and followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hotel Room…<em>**

Paul shook his head as he realized he was carrying her suitcase, and his. "Five minutes for your shower, and then I'll go."

"You have to be joking? I will be out when I'm done." She sighed as she shut the bathroom door.

Paul paced the floor as he heard the shower running, he checked his watch, and thirty minutes had gone by. He was fit to be tied, having enough, he decided to just walk in. His body froze as Sofia stepped out of the shower.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE…?" Sofia scrambled to get a towel.

Paul leaned against the doorframe and smiled, he figured why not, she has annoyed him enough this morning, it was her turn. Strangely though he found the view very appealing. "Get over yourself…I have seen tits and ass before."

Sofia was red in the face. "YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN MINE…GET OUT…!" She pushed him hard with both hands, and the towel slipped off, and her wet body fully exposed to his watchful eyes.

Paul grinned, and slowly picked up the towel, making sure to glide his hand over her silky legs on his way down, as he stood back up he opened the towel and placed it around her. They stood staring for several seconds. "Well…I need to get dress…or are you going to watch me do that too…?"

"You're standing outside the bathroom, genuis…And for the record, you let the towel slip…But thanks for the peak." He walked over to his luggage.

Sofia huffed as she slammed the door. "**Pervertido****…****!"**

Paul continued to grin, he wasn't about to let on he knew Spanish. He started to undress, and then gathered new clothing from his luggage. Sofia stepped out to see him in his boxers, she couldn't help but stare at his muscular back and thighs. Paul feeling he had an audience, started to remove his boxers.

Sofia's eyes went wide as Paul was turning around, he was being sneaking, and he had the boxers hanging from his hip. "See, I'm not embarrassed, the naked body is beautiful...Well, mine is..." He slowly walked into bathroom, but making sure to chuckle to further annoyed her.

_"__I'm not embarrassed, the naked body is beautiful…And mine is..." _Sofia said in a mocking voice as he walked into the bathroom. She then went up to the door. "The view sucked…!"

Paul waited a second, and flung the door open, he was standing naked as a jay bird. "I couldn't hear you with the water running." He smiled annoyingly at her blushed face.

"**AY DIOS MIO! PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON…!** Sofia wanted to just rip that smug smile off his face.

"I didn't want to be rude, and not answer you, you're royal highness." Paul mockingly smiled as he shut the door.

Sofia hurriedly got dressed, she was not going to let him surprise her again. Her mind was already thinking of how to get him back. "Just wait until we get to Columbia…We will see who is embarrassed…"

Paul being much quicker than her, was showered in ten minutes. As he stood in front of the mirror, he thought to himself, how did he get into this mess with her but better yet why couldn't he just walk away and get rid of her. He knew if this was anyone else, he would have ended things the moment his warehouse was hit. _"You need to get it together, no more screwing around…This chick is messing with head…" _

He was about to go into boss mode with her as he stepped outside of the bathroom, but all he could do was watch her sitting on the bed brushing her hair. "You ready…?"

Sofia stood and walked towards the door. "Yes, let's get this over with…"

"Gladly…" Paul followed behind her. Once they were inside the limo again, things were quiet. Both found themselves pondering at what just happened, and both promised themselves, it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...ReviewFollow/Favorite...? What will happen next...? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

***Happy Thanksgiving…. This is a short chapter…I will be updating shortly.***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plane ride…An Alliance formed or doomed…?<em>**

Paul and Sofia finally arrived for takeoff. The tension was still thick, but both said little during the ride to the air strip. Paul entered first, but Sofia stood looking at the plane, with hand on hip.

Paul continued to walk inside the custom plane, but quickly realized Sofia was not with him. "I'm not doing this with you, get on the damn plane!"

Sofia rolled her eyes, as she stepped a board. "You are so rude, most men let the woman enter first, but not you…Always the gentlemen." She huffed as she sat on the couch.

"Maybe if you were a lady, I would." Paul curtly said as he buckled himself into the arm chair.

"Why are you so rude…?" Sofia stared in his direction.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have been stalling to give me my money…and being a pain in my ass."

The pilot cut into their banter, giving his takeoff speech, and assuring that it should be a very good flight, and for everyone to sit back and relax, and enjoy the ride.

Sofia sighed. "Easy for you to say, you're up there and I'm stuck back here with Mr. Personality."

"I'm the one who will be suffering, I have to listen to you whine for umpteen hours." Paul pulled out his laptop, but not before rolling his eyes at Sofia.

"For your information, I don't whine…." Sofia started to fiddle with her belt, she was becoming anxious. "Are you going to be on that thing the whole time?"

Paul looked up, and noticed her sudden nervousness, he started to smirk realizing she had a problem with either flying or small enclosed spaces. "Yes…Is that a problem for you?"

Sofia was becoming increasingly fidgety. "N-No…I just…Never mind…"

Now Paul actually laughed whole heartedly. "You're scared…Who would have thought…?"

Sofia trying to hide her fear and embarrassment. "You are such a jerk."

"So which is it, flying or Claustrophobia?" Paul could barely control his laughing through that question.

"Why would I tell you anything…? Obviously you don't care."

"I don't…But, I don't want to listen to you ask me stupid questions for the next eight hours…Do us both a favor and try going to sleep…"

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, and a massive headache felt by both, there began turbulence. And panic now coursed through Sofia.<p>

_Voice of Pilot: Sorry for the bounce folks, there seems to be some unforeseen turbulence ahead, I'm going to try to get around it, but just in case, stay seated and keep that safety belt nice and snug."_

Sofia looked to Paul with sheer fear, Paul remained calm and braced his hands to the arm rests, he looked to Sofia, and saw her fear, and he surprised himself as he felt almost sorry for her. "Just relax, this will be over soon."

Sofia saw something she had not seen from Paul, a look of compassion. She nodded yes, unable to speak.

The plane began to shake quite hard, and the dreaded intercom came back on.

_Voice of Pilot: "Caught into a little clear air turbulence, comes up suddenly with no warning, we'll be out of it soon, but until further notice please remain seated_ with_ seat belts fastened."_

"Whoa…That wasn't little." Sofia said with eyes wide from fear.

"We will be okay." Paul was a little concerned, but had great confidence in his pilot.

"We better be, because dying with you would be a little too ironic."

"No one is going to die drama queen." Paul went back to his laptop.

"We wouldn't be here, if you hadn't threaten me about that stupid fifteen million dollars!"

Paul cocked his eyebrow. "Don't start with that, if you were more concerned about business and being a better wife, you would have known about your husband's lousy business ventures. All you care about is what new shoes the Prada line has out…Don't blame me for your shitty business sense…Blame your own damn self…!"

"You don't know what I can do…And my wife skills are none of your business…Jerk…!"

"Everything of what you do until I get my money, is my business….I now see what Dave meant." Paul said smugly.

"Figures you would believe whatever he told you…I bet he never told you how much of an ass he could be…"

"No, but he mentioned how much of an ice queen you are…What wife shuts off their husband from sex…? You would have never pulled that with me..."

Sofia was furious. "You are a filthy pig, as if I would ever do you...What went on between Dave and I is none of your damn business...!

"Your right about that, what difference would it make to me...If you suck in bed."

"Maybe it wasn't me, maybe your friend had too small of a package for me...Who wants to get all hot and bothered and your dealing with pee wee Herman..."

Paul snickered. "Well, sometimes a 747 can seem small when you are landing into the Grand Canyon..."

Sofia then unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. "I don't have to take this…I'm going to tell the pilot to land this plane!"

Just as she started to walk, the plane shook and dipped downward. A chilling panic went through her body, as she looked to Paul, she sat down and held onto the armrest of the couch.

_Voice of the Pilot: "Folks this is just turbulence, not engine trouble, I got nothing but green lights on the instruments panel, so there is nothing to do but hang on for the ride." _ The plane slowly began to straighten out, and the Pilot spoke again: _"It's starting to ease a little now."_

Sofia looked to Paul, she could see he was calm, but he was looking at something. "What…What is it…?"

"Nothing…I'm checking the exit door." Paul was definitely the man to be with her, he was as steady as a rock, but he wasn't going to just sit back and take the words of the Pilot. He continued to survey the plane of all objects in their path, lucky for him, Sofia was holding onto the armrest of the couch, and not trying to stand.

Sofia panting from nervousness. "You can go ahead and exit all you want, I'm staying right here."

Paul in a calm voice responded. "If we go down, we need to be fully prepared."

Sofia as nervous as a cat. "We are not going down, he said it would stop."

"We will…One way or another." His tone was jokingly, trying to ease her nervousness. Paul looked to her, and smiled. "It is starting to ease up a little."

Sofia stared into his eyes, and gave him a half smile back as she felt the plane somewhat coming back to normal. Unfortunately, that was short lived as the plane shook harder than the first time. Sofia let out a loud scream, and Paul braced both hands onto the armrests, he didn't panic though. The last thing he wanted was for Sofia to become uncontrollably scared.

The plane suddenly made another dip downward, and the lights flashed within. Sofia held her stomach, as it felt as though her insides had dropped to her feet. She looked to Paul with pleading eyes, as the intercom came on again.

_Voice of Pilot: "We're caught in a down draft…a crash situation is imminent…we have lost radio contact…and diverse from our flight path…but their signal flairs in our cockpit…floatation devices are stowed under the…"_

Those were the last words heard from the pilot, and the plane shook violently, and went dark. Sofia now with moist eyes. "Paul….What happened…?" Her voice barely auditable.

Paul stared back into her eyes, almost willing her to have faith. "Look at me….He is going to land this thing…We are going to get through this….That is all that matters…You listening to me, princess…"

Sofia now with full tears in her eyes, and sobs with each word uttered. "No we're not…!"

Paul knew they had only seconds before they crashed, he unbuckled himself, and sat next to Sofia. She looked up at him and buried her head into his chest. Paul lifted her head up. "Don't do that…We are going to make it…You hear me…? Trust me…"

Sofia nodded as tears streamed down her face. "Paul…I'm scared…What if…"

"No what if's, just brace yourself…Okay…I'm here, remember they don't call me Teflon for nothing…"

Sofia wanted to believe him, but fear was getting the best of her. "Paul…If you make it, please don't go after my father or Nicole…And let them know I loved them so much..."

Paul forced a warm smile as the plane shook. "Stop it…! We are both going to be okay, you're not getting off the hook that easily…Just hold on to me..."

Sofia tried to smile back, but she wasn't as brave as Paul. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pressed her lips to his ear. "I want to tell you…." With those last words, came a hard crash, and the plane seem to spiral like Dorothy's house in The Wizard of Oz. As the plane crashed into the water, their bodies were separated, and a loud thump rang through the plane, it was their limp bodies hitting the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...ReviewFollow/Favorite...? What will happen next...Will they survive or will one of them have regret? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. This one has become my personal favorite of my stories. I am seeing a lot of views, so if you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks & Hugs…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aftermath of the Crash….<em>**

The plane was dark, and the oxygen masks were deployed. In the midst of the scattered furnishings and debris, lay Paul on his back, with one hand over Sofia's side. The only sound to be heard was water sipping through the door of the plane.

Sofia slowly stirred, and her vision was blurred, she looked around the wreckage, and joy filled her heart, she was alive. Her thankfulness, quickly turned to fear, as she felt Paul's hand on her hip, and he wasn't moving. She crawled to his chest, and began to shake him. "Oh God…Paul…Paul…!"

She looked to the door and saw the water sipping through, she then looked back to Paul, and placed her hands on his chest, and started shaking him again. "Paul…Wake up…There may be a fire…Please, wake up…! Her pleas becoming more panicked, and tears springing to her eyes.

She listened to his chest, and cupped his face. "Please Paul…WAKE UP…! I need you to wake up…I'm not leaving you behind…Dammit Paul, wake up…p-l-e-a-s-e…" She whimpered.

She shook his shoulders harder, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Why the tears…? I told you we would make it…Are you okay…?" He slowly lifted his upper body up.

Sofia shook her head, and couldn't help but smile at him through her tears. "Okay Teflon, but we won't be for long, I think we landed in the ocean, there is water coming through. And, yes I'm okay…" She leaned closer to him, and she whispered. "Thanks to you…" Paul had shielded her as much as he could through the crash, once they hit the water, they were separated.

Paul winced as he looked down at his leg, there was a piece of debris lying on it. "Ah…"

Sofia tried moving the object, but Paul stopped her. "No…No…. I'll take care of it, you need to go to the cockpit and get the flairs, life jackets, and flash light.

"Alright…" Sofia not wanting to leave him, but she began to walk, and both of them felt the plane move, and heard dreadful creaking noises. "Whoa…No, I think we need to just…!" Her panic coming back.

Paul trying not to yell at her, he could see her panic. "Just do as I tell you, we need them…I know what I'm doing…!"

Sofia frozen like a deer in headlights, the movement and creaking noises were scaring the shit out her. "Please don't give me orders, I think we just need to…"

"Look at me…!" Paul waited for her to look. "Do you want to live or die…?" He paused giving her a second to think clearly. "I promise we will leave as soon as you get those things…Okay…?"

"Okay…" Sofia took a deep breath as she passed by the leakage, and then headed towards the cockpit. What she saw inside, almost made her throw up. The pilot was covered in blood, and he was dead. She performed the cross sign over his body, and then gathered the items Paul instructed her to get.

She came back to Paul, and she was white as a ghost. "The Pilot is dead…"

"Did you get the flairs and everything else?"

"Did you hear what I just said? The Pilot is dead…"

Paul continued to try and move the large debris. "Yes I heard you, I'm sorry for him, but there is nothing I can do about it…Just help me with this…!"

Sofia knew he was right, it was not as though she had never seen a dead person, but she felt for an innocent man. Sofia struggled at first, but she somehow mustered the strength to help Paul, and they both removed the object. "Is your leg okay?"

"It works…Can you swim?"

Sofia knew she wasn't going to like his next plan. "Yes, just as good as you can…"

"Good, you will be able to prove that little theory, we are going to open the door, and…"

Sofia cut him off. "And let the water in...?!"

"That's the idea, we need to get the pressure even on both sides." He held his finger to her lips, knowing she was going to try and talk. "We then dive out and swim to the surface."

"Seriously…We don't know where we are…?"

"We can't stay here, come on!" Paul held out his hand to her, and she squeezed it tight. "On the count of three, take a big breath and hold it. Stay with me." Paul gave her a final look, and he opened the door, water busted through, like a tidal wave.

The two were separated on impact, Paul being the stronger of the two, reached the surface first. He shook the water from his long locks, and looked on each side of himself. For the first time, panic went through him. **"SOFIA….DAMMIT, SOFIA…!"** He dipped back down below, and still no sign of her. **"SOFIA…SOFIA…!"**

After what felt like an eternity for Paul, she finally bubbled up from below. She coughed several times, as Paul held her waist. **"I told you to stay with me…Next time listen to me…Do you hear me…!"** His yell was laced with fright and relief, but unfortunately his voice being so husky, it sounded like he was scolding a child.

Sofia was too tired to give a comeback. Both looked around themselves, and then a grin flashed on both their faces, land was insight, but it was going to be a very long swim. Paul noticed a piece of debris floating near them, and he started pushing Sofia on it.

"Get on with me…We are not playing out Titanic…You ain't Jack and I ain't Rose…!"

"No, you will sink…And for the record, I'm much hotter than Jack, and let's not forget to mention my body is perfection…!" He winked with that statement.

"W-What…?" Sofia looked dead in his eyes, as she paused, she knew he was right, he was definitely way hotter than Jack, and she hated herself for picturing him standing in the doorway at the Motel, butt naked. "The water is too cold…If you don't get on, I'm getting in with you…" Sofia glared at him.

**"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, you know that."** He slapped aboard the piece of debris and it dipped.** "You happy now!"**

"Yes…And you are more stubborn then me….What are you doing now…?" Sofia watching as he began to move in the water.

**"I'm getting us to land…And don't say it…I'm stronger enough to get us there…You just stay still…!"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Shore….<em>**

Paul and Sofia crawled to dry land, as they both were out of breathe. "Thank God, land." Sofia did the cross sign, but quickly she began to shiver, and Paul took off his suit jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

Everything seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, as they were kneeled on their knees. Sofia felt her heart patter as she gazed into his honey brown eyes. She couldn't figure out how he looked so damn sexy, after everything they have been through. Paul's expression was identical hers. He couldn't seem to move his hands from her shoulders. It was almost like a magnet pulling him closer. The heat was definitely bubbling within both of them. Neither one thinking at this point, all they wanted was a taste of one another, as they leaned into each other, their lips slowly connected, and the electricity was undeniable. Sofia felt intoxicated by his soft lips, and the slow intrusion of his tongue. The kiss was soft, but powerful, never had she felt so much tingling heat from just a kiss. Paul pulled her closer into his chest, and his large hands caressed her back. He felt as though her lips were made especially for him. The kiss deepened, but only for a brief moment. The sound of trees moving broke what was surely to come next.

Paul helped her to her feet, as he shook off what had just happened. He kept telling himself, that the kiss was because of the near death experience, but why did he want more. "We need to start walking, we must be about twenty or thirty miles from the road."

"Yeah…" Sofia was dumbfounded by the kiss, his lips were so damn soft and warm. She soon got that out her head, as she remembered why they were there in the first place, the money.

As they walked they were silent, both trying to put the kiss out of their minds. Paul stopped suddenly as he noticed a small dip in the land up ahead. "You stay here, while I check this out."

Sofia watched him leave, but she couldn't stay put. She thought why make him walk all the way over there, and then have to turn around and get her. So she followed him. "Wait…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay put…?!" Paul huffed in a barley tone.

"I didn't want you to have to come get me."

"Okay, fine…Just give me the damn bag…!" Paul said firmly, as he reached for the bag of small supplies.

"No…I can carry the bag…!"

"You accuse me of never being a gentleman, and the one time I want to be…Just give it to me…"

The two struggled over the bag. What were they fighting over really, the bag or something else?

Sofia made one final pull, and she slipped, losing her footing. Paul's eyes went big, and he instinctively reached out for her, as he held onto a tree for more leverage. **"SOFIA…HOLD ON…!"**

Sofia was dangling, and she looked to Paul. "Reach up Sofia, give me your hand."

**"Wait…!"** She yelled. She felt paralyzed with fear.

"Come on, give you your hand, Sofia…Please grab my hand…!"

"I can't…!"

Paul seeing she was slipping even further, so he extended his hand out more…"**Please, give me your hand…I promise, I got you…You can do this…!"**

Sofia closed her eyes, and gave in. Paul began pulling her up, but then she screamed bloody murder. "What's wrong…?"

"It is my hip, I can't move it…."

"Come on, you can do this, reach up…!"

Sofia contorted her face in pain, and reached up for him. Paul pulled, but Sofia's pain got the best of her, and she slipped out his grip, falling back to her same spot. "Come on, princess…Just focus on me, give me your hand."

**"I can't do it…!" **

"Are you being a quitter, I would have never taken you as a quitter, but I guess you are." Paul still continued to reach for her, but he needed to distract her, and what better way than getting her fired up.

Sofia narrowed her eyes, and suck up the hip pain, she was not going to be a quitter, especially since he thought that. She reached her hand into his, and all fear went away.

**"That's it, give me your other hand…I got you, and stop looking down…!"**

As Paul lifted her up in between his legs, they both shared a sigh of relief. He gently pushed the hair out of her face. "It's okay…I got you now…Just breathe…"

Sofia held onto his arms, as she saw her life just passed over her eyes for the second time today. "Thank you…"

Paul started to move, but Sofia released another scream. "Can you put weight on it?"

"No, you go ahead…"

Pal frowned as he turned his back to her. "Get on…"

"I will slow you down, just go…"

**"Dammit Sofia…I'm not doing that!"** He turned to face her, and put her arm around his neck. "Tell me if this hurts." He slowly lifted her into his arms. "Is that okay?"

Sofia smiled, as she felt his solid chest pressed against her. "Yes, but you won't get far carrying me."

"Please, I have lifted heavier weights than you. Just hold onto me."

They walked for a bit, but Paul sensed Sofia was still in pain. He stopped and placed her on the ground gently. "Why are you stopping? I knew I was too heavy for you."

"That's not it, know it all. You have been wincing for the last five minutes. I thought you needed a break." He sat down next to her.

Sofia smiled to herself, thinking he was actually being thoughtful. "Thank you." She started rummaging through the little survival kit, and she exhaled, as she found aspirin.

"We don't have any water for those."

"That's fine, I have taken Oxycodone without water." She winced at the shooting pain.

Paul was a little confused, he figured she just tweaked her hip, but he could see it was more severe than that. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I had an accident as a child. My hip has been giving me problems for years."

"That sucks, what happened?"

"I fell off my horse, it got spooked by a snake, and I took a nasty fall."

Paul slowly moved towards her, and began to massage her hip. He was pleasantly surprised she didn't fight him. "My brother Seth, has hip problems, and this technique works for him, and he doesn't use medication."

Sofia felt like she has just gone to heaven. His touch was gentle and firm, all in one. She was starting to feel the pressure ease off of the nerve. She moaned deeply as she leaned more into him.

Paul leaned into her neck, and his lips were inches away from her fast beating pulse. "Feeling better?"

"Yes…" She moaned deeply. "Who would have thought your hands were magic." She leaned more into him, and she was feeling very relaxed, but something was nagging at her, and she had to ask. "Do you really think I am an ice queen, and a murderer?"

Paul slowly moved his hand to her buttock, and he smirked, because she didn't move. "I don't know, you and I have never fucked. As far as a murderer, you are the only one that knows the truth."

Sofia tensed, and slowly turned to face him. "Wow, I thought…Forget it…"

Paul snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her still. "Now don't get all hot. The question is, why do you care what I think?"

Sofia hung her head, and spoke softly. "I shouldn't care, but you saved us, so I do care what you think."

Paul continued to massage her back, he wasn't sure what happened in that house, but for some reason he needed to know. "Tell me what happened."

"It's complicated, and you wouldn't understand."

"So you killed Dave." Paul's tone was even.

"I didn't say that. Just forget I asked, you are going to think the worst of me anyway." Sofia now becoming upset.

Paul held her tighter. "Will you stop with the fucking attitude, and stop putting words in my mouth. I agreed I would hold up my end of the bargain once you paid me. I think the least you can do is answer the question."

"I'm not putting words in your mouth, I can tell by your tone you think that I am black widow. Just forget it." She was trying not to cry.

"Shit, don't start crying. You are doing it again, I never said you were a black widow."

"Well, I'm not. Dave made my life a living hell. You and the rest of the fucking world have no idea what that man put me through!"

Paul wrapped his arms around her, he hated for any women to cry, but for some reason her tears were making him feel completely helpless. "Alright, please stop. Obviously something is on your chest, tell me, I give you my word, it will be between us only. Anyone that knows me, knows my word is better than Fort Knox."

He was right, Sofia is being tortured by herself. For whatever the reason, for the first time she felt she could trust him. She turned in his arms, and looked deep into his eyes. He moved the strands of hair from her face. She started to talk, but instead, their lips met again, and they were enthralled into another kiss, but this time it was more feverous. As Paul began to lower her, they heard a helicopter flying above. They broke out of their kiss, but their eyes both were telling them this isn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...ReviewFollow/Favorite...? What will happen next...? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks & Hugs. P.S.: I am apologizing ahead of time, if some become upset with the next chapter, I will be including the late Eddie __Guerrero in this chapter. Nothing but respect and R.I.P, Eddie._

* * *

><p>Paul immediately stood up, as the helicopter was heard in the distance. Sofia started to scramble in the survival kit. "Here, light the flare!"<p>

Paul walked a small ways, he wanted to make sure the helicopter was close enough to them to be seen. "Just hold on."

Sofia winced as she fought to stand up. "What? Just light it!"

Paul caught her, just as she was about to tumble over. "NO! We only have two, I need to make sure they can see us."

"AY DIOS MIO! THIS COULD BE OUR LAST CHANCE!" Sofia began to tussle with him to get the flares.

Paul never like being ordered around, or anyone trying to fight him. Truth be told, he was surprised he lasted this long with Sofia's antics. He held her arms tight, as he shook her lightly. "Sofia! I'm warning you, STOP WITH THE HITTING!" He released her, and began to walk. "You stay put, I'm going to check, if they are close, if they are, I'll light them. GOT IT!"

"Hurry up!" Sofia for once listened. But not for long, she hobbled a little towards his direction, and began smiling, as she saw the flares going off. She limped as quickly as she could to Paul.

Paul held his hand on his hip, and he frowned at Sofia. "You just can't listen, I told you, I would come back for you."

Sofia caught up with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We are saved…Thank you."

"You're welcome, now just stand still. Just because your hip is hurt, doesn't mean I won't hold to my promise of taking you over knee."

Sofia gave a devilishly smile. "I think you have a fetish with spankings."

Paul still had her in his arms, and smirked down at her. "Maybe you will get lucky, and find out."

Sofia stood with her mouth slightly opened. Paul continued to smirk at her. "What's the matter, no come back?"

Sofia began to speak, and several men approached them. One of the men stood in front of the pack. "Bonita, gracias a Dios."

"Uncle Eddie." Sofia did her best to walk over to her uncle Eddie Guerrero, and she hugged him tightly.

Eddie pulled her back and inspected her condition. "We all were so worried, as soon as I got word, we began our search. My brother, would never forgive me, if something happened to his only child." He stopped suddenly and looked at Paul. He walked to Paul, and shook his hand and pulled him into a manly hug. "Muchas Gracias, mi buen amigo." (Thank you very much, my good friend)

Sofia stood in amazement, her uncle never mentioned he knew Paul. "Uncle Eddie, what is this?"

Both Paul and Eddie, laughed as they stared at Sofia. "Paul, is a very good friend of ours. I thought he told you that. Come, let's get out of here."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, as she stared Paul. "That wasn't right, you knew all along."

Paul picked her up and walked towards the helicopter. "You never asked, you assumed, and we all know what assuming gets you."

Sofia was furious, but remained silent as she got into the helicopter. Soon her mood changed to extreme anxiety. Paul felt her tense up, and shook his head. "Flying or Claustrophobia?"

"Claustrophobia."

Eddie rubbed her cheek. "Only for a little bit, Bonita."

Sofia smiled, and instinctively put her head on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked down at her, and without thinking put his arm around her. Eddie looked on at the two, he then grinned boldly. "I see you two are getting along now. Interesting."

Sofia lifted her head up, and Paul removed his arm. Both in unison. "NO WE'RE NOT!"

"That is too bad, with the short notice, there was only one room available at the hotel you are staying at, and I will not be able to complete your transaction until tomorrow or maybe the day after, storm coming in. You two were lucky to arrive when you did."

"Great." Both Paul and Sofia huffed in unison again.

Eddie turned around, and laughed. He could see that something was happening between Paul and his niece, and he was pleased. He never liked or trusted Dave. "Bonita, we are sorry for all your trouble, but rest assured, things will work out. You're Papa and I, will make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several Hours Later at the Hotel…<em>**

Paul and Sofia arrived, and both remained quiet as each of them showered and changed. It was now nightfall, and they sat finishing up dinner. Sofia pushed her remaining food around on her plate. She couldn't stop thinking about how Paul didn't tell her how well he knew her uncle, and what exactly Dave told him before his death. She sighed, and looked out of the window. "Why were you so sneaky about knowing my uncle?"

Paul finished chewing his steak, and placed his fork down. He waited several seconds before answering. He was amused at Sofia's facial expression. She had a nerve to be mad. "I thought I covered that."

"No, you didn't. You think this is a joke, you think I'm a joke." Sofia threw her napkin down, and winced as she stood up.

"That's your problem, you show and tell all of your emotions." Paul said between sips of his ice tea. He quickly got up as he noticed her struggling. "You need to sit down."

"Oh, like you care. You made a fool of me, and you enjoyed it." She pushed him away.

"That is it!" Paul lifted her, and went to the couch. He placed her over his knee, and raised his hand. "I told you about the hitting me!"

"You're hurting my hip. GET OFF!" Sofia tried to struggle, but managed to fall from his lap, tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

Paul threw up his hands, and kneeled down to her. "I'm sorr…"

"Don't say it, because you don't mean it. All you care about is getting your money, and making me look foolish!" Sofia struggled a bit more.

Paul held her shoulders tightly, and held his breathe, before blurting out. "**If I felt that damn way, I wouldn't have saved you…I wouldn't have listened to your rants and your whining….If I was what you are accusing me of….I would have got rid of you…But I didn't…!" **Paul abruptly stood up, and walked towards the window, breathing heavily.** "DAMN IT!"**

Sofia looked in his direction, and she needed to know more. "Why didn't you…Just get rid me…?"

Paul continued to stare out of the window. "I'm not answering you, not until you answer what I asked you."

"Are we back on that again?" Sofia became nervous as her mind flashed back to that horrid day.

Paul turned around and sat on the floor with her. "Yes, because you never finished. You kissed me, trying to avoid it."

Sofia cocked her head. "I kissed you? I think you got that twisted, you kissed me."

"Either way, you liked it. So why can't you answer the question?" Paul studied her face, and moved in closer.

Sofia felt exposed to him, she looked down, and played with the terry cloth belt of her robe. "Like I said, it is very complicated…Dave was a horrible person…He belittled me…He used things against me…How do I really know, you won't do the same?"

Paul moved a little closer, and demanded eye contact, by his smoldering stare. "I'm nothing like Dave…What did he do to you?"

Sofia laughed through the tears that started to fall. "He used to call me the "Barren Princess", he mocked the very thing I always wanted to have…He would call me that every time he forced himself on me, he would actually laugh…He said my father didn't pay him enough…." She held her face in her hands, as she sobbed.

Paul caressed her back, he knew he could be an asshole, but even that was going too far. "He was a prick…And you didn't deserve that. Why didn't you just leave him?"

"You don't get it…My papa made me marry him…My papa bought Dave…We needed him to head the organization…I couldn't just leave…!" She completely broke down, and held her waist, not allowing Paul to touch her.

"Shit…" Paul pulled her close to him. "You did what you had to do, Dave can't hurt you anymore." Paul was becoming upset himself, if he had known what Dave was up to, he would have told Eddie, and the problem would have been taken care of.

Sofia clung onto Paul's robe, as her head rested on his bare chest. "I didn't mean to do it…I walked into the house, and I heard Nicole screaming….I went into the study, and Dave was on top of her…" Sofia was sobbing so, that her words were slurred.

Paul lifted her head, and cupped her face. "Your killing me here, please just calm down. That asshole is gone, and he can't hurt you anymore. I promise you that."

Sofia couldn't stop, she felt her soul getting lighter, so she pushed on. "I hit him first…That made him angry, so he went for me…We fought, and Dave…He…He…backed hand me, and then started choking me…Nicole hit him on the back, and I got free…I knew right there and then, it was him or us…so I got my gun….And….And…I emptied the clip…I-I-I had no choice…!"

Paul held her closer, and stroked her head. If he wasn't feeling anything before, he was definitely starting to feel a connection now, and that was a feeling he wanted to avoid. "It's okay….You listening to me…You did the right thing…"

Paul held Sofia for an hour or more, he continued to console her. He told her over and over she was brave for standing up for herself and Nicole. The more he heard her cries, the angry he became. Not only by what she went through, but that he had listened to Dave and his lies.

As her sobs slowed down, Paul took the opportunity to push on. He leaned her up to look at her. "You feeling a little better?"

"A little." Sofia wiped her face from all the wetness.

Paul chuckled at how stubborn she is. "I need to ask you one more thing…Where is the gun?"

Sofia figured she has confided this much, and the damage was done. "Damon and Dean, got rid of it. Why?"

Paul closed his eyes as that wasn't the answer he wanted. "Rule number one, if you do a hit, you dispose of your own weapon." She was about to speak, and he put his finger to her lips. "Now listen to me, I'm trying to help you learn. You never let someone have something on you, I don't care how long you have known them. Have you seen the gun since?"

Sofia didn't want to believe they would betray her. "They are not like that, I trust them. And, no I haven't seen it since."

"After we give our statements to the Police, you need to see that gun for yourself, and get rid of it." Paul didn't trust either one of them, they were young and could be easily swayed to work for anyone who was willing to pay them more. "We should both try and get some sleep, it is late."

Sofia struggled to her feet, and Paul held her by the waist. "Are you going to tell Uncle Eddie?"

"I'm sure he figured it out already. Just so you know, Eddie never liked Dave. And, before you ask, I'm telling the Police, Dave and I talked about weight lifting and my Gym."

Sofia smiled weakly at Paul. "Thank you. But why the sudden change?"

Paul eased her into bed. "Stop asking so many questions, and try to get some sleep."

Sofia closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip, from Paul's body weight. "Goodnight."

Paul turned off the lights, and turned to Sofia. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...ReviewFollow/Favorite...? Will it be a good night...Will Paul or Sofia let down their guard…? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks & Hugs._

* * *

><p>Two hours have gone by since Paul and Sofia went to bed, but neither have slept. Both were thinking of the same thing, those damn kisses, neither could figure out why they couldn't let it go. Sofia attempted to turn over on her side, but her hip accidently touched Paul's waist. "Is your hip still hurting?" Paul asked in a low husky voice.<p>

"A little. Sorry, if I woke you up." She knew he wasn't asleep, just like she wasn't.

Paul turned on his side and his body was inches away from her back, and began to message her hip. "Feel better?"

Sofia closed her eyes, and felt herself molding into his touch. "Mm…Yes."

Paul could feel his lower region beginning to have a life of its own. He leaned more into her, and his breath was on her neck. "Harder?"

Sofia felt hot as well, his manhood was beginning to grow against her back. "How much harder can you do it?" She said in a very breathy tone.

Paul lost all rational thoughts, the only thing controlling him right now was pure unadulterated lust. His warm lips came down on her neck, and he suckled passionately against her hot skin. His right hand snaked around to her waist, pulling her closer to him. His warm hand squeezed and massaged her supple breasts, and he could feel her breathing starting to hitch. "I can do it very hard." Paul moaned huskily on her neck.

Sofia feeling on fire from his touches, reached her right arm around his head, desperately trying to pull him closer, but instead of heightening her arousal, she released a scream like whisper. Paul stopped his tortuous pleasure, and took her hand. Sofia whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Please, don't stop."

Paul was not going to be denied, he wanted her so badly right now. "Don't worry, I'm not." He quickly shimmed out of his boxers, and kicked them to the floor. Sofia turned to watch him, and she happily was impressed by his very large very erect member. Paul devilishly smirked at her. "Are you ready for a 747?"

Sofia pulled her silk nightie over her head, and laid back wantonly on the bed. "I'm ready Papi…Are you…?"

Paul glared at her like she was his prey, her words and her wantonness look made him horribly excited, he has never wanted a woman this badly. Paul knowing he had to be creative with her hip, he pushed her onto her right side so she was facing away from him, planting kisses on the back of her neck. He pressed his body to hers so that she could feel his hot, hard cock against her. Paul grasped her left leg and lifted it. She yelped with bliss as he entered her with a hard thrust. He went still for a moment so that they both could enjoy the feeling of being connected for the first time before he began to move. But oh my god, when he did, it felt so good to Sofia that her toes curled in reaction.

Paul pumped his cock in and out of her, with a steady, strong rhythm that had Sofia keening. The fingers of his left hand were biting into her hip, the fingers of his right grasping onto the back of her neck to hold her still under his ministrations. All Sofia could do was cry out in pleasure. "Fuck baby…So tight….So fucking good…" Paul groaned against her neck. He was lost in his movements thinking how good she felt around him.

He was taking Sofia so roughly that he's veritably possessing her with every movement. On top of that, he was hitting her spot over and over again, and she already began to shake with ecstasy. She dug her nails into the sheets, trying to hold on. "Oh God, Papi…Feels so good..." Sofia cooed.

Paul was very observant of her nearing her orgasm, he took his left hand from her hip and reached across her waist, taking hold of her left hand. Sofia gasp with happiness at the romanticism that he's showing as he squeezed her fingers with his own. He was saying, without words, "I'm here with you and I care about you". She didn't expect it, but she gladly accepted it, as she moaned in ecstasy.

Sofia's cries were soon becoming screams now. Paul was biting and sucking the skin on her shoulder, and he too was moaning loudly with his own growing bliss. Paul started to thrust even harder "Baby…You're going to make me cum."

Paul's admission and his movements pushed Sofia over the edge, her inner muscles pulsated around his manhood as she came hard around him, her pleasure was heighten even more as she heard Paul grunting and moaning loudly as he filled her with his immense orgasm. Their bodies' spasm together over and over. They laid still breathing heavily, after a few minutes, Paul was able to pull her close to him. He placed a hot smoldering kiss to the back of her neck. Soon the two were asleep wrapped into very close embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next morning…<em>**

Paul awoke with Sofia in his arms, he looked down at her sleeping so peacefully. He smiled as he lightly stroked her hair. Inside he was having a tug a war with his desires for her and his business half. He knew which one would win out. Sofia sensed his staring, and she shifted in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." Paul said in a gravelly voice.

Sofia yawned and looked up at him. "Good morning. What time is it?" She reached up to kiss him, but Paul was already trying to get out of bed.

"It's still early, 7:00am." Paul stated as he began walking towards the bathroom.

Sofia noticed Paul's changed demeanor as he walked into the bathroom, it was like the day of Dave's funeral, stoic. "Is everything okay…? You look upset."

Paul leaned over the bathroom sink, as he splashed water over his face. He looked in the mirror and he knew what he had to do. He stepped back into the bedroom, and sat on the bed facing Sofia. "Everything is fine. Why?"

Sofia looked puzzled. "You seem different than last night."

Paul had no expression. "That was last night, this is today. I'm not quite sure what you were expecting."

Sofia could feel herself getting angry, but she kept it in check, but her eyes became cold as she realized she was nothing more than a piece of ass. "So, last night was just a fuck."

Paul ran his fingers through his long hair. He needed to remain steady and not show her any emotion. "Yes it was, but it was a good fuck… You weren't expecting us to be together…Right?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes at him, and then got out of bed. "NO…Why would I think that? I only shared my body and bared my inner most personal secrets with you!"

"Look, we both were horny and we had a great time, as I remember you were screaming "Papi" the whole time." Paul said matter of fact.

Sofia felt used and confused, she thought they had turned a page last night, she wasn't expecting I love you, but she thought they were getting closer. Her eyes bored into Paul, and he saw all of her hurt. "Wow…You are a real asshole. All of that consoling and tenderness was an act to get laid!"

Paul stood up and went to her, he put his hands on her waist. "Don't be like that, I meant what I said last night, and if you ever need anything from me, I will be around…Look on the bright side, I know for sure you are not an ice queen, just the opposite matter of fact."

Sofia wiggled out of his embrace. "Jerk! Just forget it, you don't have to patronize me, and you sure as hell don't have to worry about me ever needing anything from you!"

Paul frowned. "Stop it. I meant it, if you need anything, I will be there." He wanted to hold her, and tell her that she was wrong, and last night was amazing to him, but he couldn't. Things were better this way for both of them.

Sofia stood for a second, and felt her eyes wanting to tear up, but she swallowed them. "I will never be that stupid again to trust you!" She walked as quickly as she could into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Paul sat on the edge of the bed, and whispered to himself. _"It is better off this way for you."_

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Paul and Sofia sat waiting for Eddie. Paul could actually feel Sofia's anger and hurt, he tried distracting himself with the TV, but it was pointless, his guilt was eating away at him. "Are you hungry?"<p>

Sofia ignored him. She sat at the opposite end of the room, pretending to do her nails. Paul didn't like this at all, no one ignores him. "I'm talking to you…"

"Oh, I thought you were talking to yourself…Since that is all that matters to you." Sofia's voice was curt and sharp.

"You know what, if you want to sit there and act like a spoiled child, fine!" Paul abruptly got up, as there was a knock at the door. "You just sit there and do your nails, while I get the damn door."

Eddie smiled as Paul opened the door. He felt the tension as soon as he stepped into their room. "What happened now?" Eddie asked.

Sofia walked over to Eddie, and hugged him. "Nothing is wrong. Were you able to complete the transaction? Because I really need to leave today."

Eddie sat down, and opened his laptop. He opened the browser page showing Paul the transfer of funds into Paul's offshore bank account. "We good."

Paul nodded his approval. "Very…So any news on a private plane?"

"You two should be able to leave today." Eddie turned to Sofia. "Bonita, your upset, tell your uncle what it is."

"Nothing, and thank you Uncle Eddie. I was just hoping to see Papa on this trip. I have a letter for him, can you make sure he gets it?"

"No Bonita, if I take that letter, I will be admitting I know where my brother is, and I don't know where he is."

Sofia frowned sadly, it has been so long since she has seen her father, and she needed him more than ever. "If you hear from him, please tell him to call me. I miss him so much."

Eddie hugged her. "I am sure he misses you too, but this is for the best. Once things calm down, he will contact you. But in the meantime, I need to have a discussion with you. It has to do with my brother and the business." Eddie took Sofia to the bedroom and closed the door. "Bonita, I didn't want to have to do this, but you are going to have to take the lead and run things back in the states. I have contacted your attorney, and he is going to help you with gaining power over there. It is very important that we get going with this. By gaining power, we can have my brother protected, and he can come out of hiding."

Sofia swallowed hard, but looked to Eddie with strong conviction. "Whatever I have to do, I will do. If this will help Papa, I will do whatever."

Eddie smiled boldly. "Good, I knew I count on you. Your attorney has everything you will need. The first thing you will do is have a sit down with the other bosses, making yourself known as the new leader for the Escobar's. I'm sure Paul will be a very helpful asset to you."

Sofia huffed. "I will not ask that man for anything. I can do this on my own."

"Don't be stubborn, Paul is a very powerful man and will be able to help you with the other bosses. You need to just own up to your feelings for Paul. I am not blind, I see something is going on between you two, I wish the hell you two would just see it."

Sofia felt her cheeks burn from anger. "I love you Uncle Eddie, but you are way off base. I will never have any more dealings with that womanizing ogre!"

Eddie laughed. "Oh yeah, you got it bad. I bet you anything you two will be together before the end of this year."

Sofia was becoming angrier and angrier at his laugh. "If it was just me and Paul left on this earth, the human population would become nonexistent."

Eddie laughed as he went back to Paul. "You take care of our little girl." He leaned into Paul and whispered. "You have her father's and my blessing. It is about time you settled down anyways."

Paul cocked his eyebrow, and held the door open for Eddie. "I will never do that. Remember the command of never get attached to anything you are not willing to walk out on in 30 seconds flat, if you feel the heat of any threat."

Eddie stared at Paul. "That is bullshit and you know it. Every man falls in love, and it makes him a better man. You need a strong powerful woman by your side to make your empire complete. Think about that, and I will see you soon, my friend." Eddie handed Paul the flight instructions before walking away. Paul stood holding the document, and he thought about Eddie's words, but quickly dismissed them when he thought of the bad things that could happen to someone if they were close to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in a review...The next chapter will start and they won't be Columbia, but things are going to heat up for Paul...Will he give into his feelings, or will his Mob ties win out?...xoxo...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks & Hugs._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later….Sofia's home…<em>**

Sofia and Paul arrived back to the US safely, there was no more discussion between Paul and Sofia during their plane ride home. Sofia was incredibly angry and hurt, and felt it best to not pump up Paul's ego by questioning how cold he was after their night of passion. Paul refused to let his emotions dictate what he knew to be best for her and himself. Neither have had contact with one another since being home, but that is not to say that either could forget that night, or how they wanted more of one another.

Sofia sat in her bedroom, while Nikki brushed her hair. She has been very quiet since coming home, and having many meetings with her family attorney, Paul Heyman. The two have been making plans of Sofia's big day, which is today, a meeting with the most powerful mob bosses in Las Vegas and the west coast. Nikki stopped brushing and looked in the mirror staring at Sofia. "Are you going to let me in on what is going on…? You haven't talked to me since you got back from Columbia, I'm worried."

Sofia smiled at Nikki. "I'm fine, just getting ready for today. Speaking of today, I have something for you." Sofia handed Nikki a plane ticket.

Nikki held the ticket in shock. "What the hell is going on…? And don't say you are fine, I can tell something happened during your trip."

Sofia stood up, and held Nikki hands. "Things are going to be changing. Uncle Eddie has made it official, I will be heading the family. This meeting today is to introduce me to the rest of the bosses, so I am sending you away. Things may get dicey here, and I don't want you caught in the fallout."

Nikki looked on with concern. "I'm not doing that, you will need me more than ever. I think your mood has more to do with what happened in Columbia. What was it?"

Sofia was becoming inpatient with Nikki. "Just stop asking about what happened in Columbia, you have been riding my ass since I got back. JUST DROP IT…OKAY!"

Nikki was not fazed by Sofia's outburst, she knew something happened down there, and she thinks it has to do with Paul. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me. You have been distant and cold, and I think it has to do with Paul. I know you better than anyone, and I could tell something was building between you and Paul, before you left. So, out with it!"

Sofia pressed her lips together in frustration. "I don't want that ogre's name mentioned. EVER!"

Nikki held her hip, and smiled. "I knew it…You two did the nasty. Why so angry?"

Sofia hated Nikki for knowing her so well. "Just stop…It was a mistake that I will never make again!"

"Come on, tell me. I won't let this go, until you spill it. You owe me, you have been tight lipped for two weeks." Nikki stood tall in Sofia's face, she wasn't letting it go.

Sofia sighed loudly. "Fine! We had sex, and he was a jerk afterwards. I-I, shared a lot with him before we had sex, and I found out he played all concerned to get laid….I will never let him do that to me again!"

Nikki hugged Sofia. "I'm so sorry. You know what, if he was a jerk, fuck him. You can do better, and he will regret being so stupid…And, as far as me leaving you, forget it."

"Nicole, you will. I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I feel bad enough about what Dave did to you."

Nikki became nervous at just the mention of Dave's name. She really wanted to forget about it. She avoided any details of that day, and she never wanted to tell Sofia what really happened. "Dave is gone, and nothing will happen to me. I'm not leaving and that is final!"

Sofia could see that Nikki has made up her mind. Deep down, she was happy, Nikki was not just family, she was her best friend. "Okay…For now. I need to go, Mr. Heyman will be waiting for me."

Sofia and Nikki walked downstairs, and hugged one another. Nikki stood watching Sofia as she left. She felt a sigh of relief, knowing that Sofia trusts her, and Dave is gone and can never tell what really happened that day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mob Bosses….<em>**

All seven mob bosses sat at the round table, each was finely dressed in their tailored made suits. This was the mob life at its finest, the 2.0 version. One man in particular stood out, that was Paul. He wore black and his hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail. All the other bosses clearly watched him for direction of this sit down. None of them, including Paul knew what this was about, but all knew this must be another powerful person looking to join them within their respective territories. No one would dare waste their time with anything other than that. The setting of the room was nothing fancy, it was a warehouse office that only had chairs and a large table in the middle. The only real decor was a collection of autographed baseball bats hanging on the wall, and high end liquor bottles set in the middle of the table. The other six men had their respective drinks in hand, but not Paul, he had water.

All six men turned to Paul as he spoke. "What's the holdup…?" He turned to look at one of the guards.

One of the bosses, Sonny Corinthos spoke. "I got word a few minutes ago that an Escobar called us here."

That didn't sit well with Paul, but he dismissed it thinking maybe Eddie has decided to try again in Vegas, but that was short lived as a woman breezed in.

"An Escobar did." Sofia strolled by with her head held high. She was wearing a sexy black above the knee pencil dress, it was form fitting, but professional. The neckline was sheer, it showed just enough of her cleavage. Her shoes were red stilettos. All the men were intrigued by this, but also did not like having a women entering the boys club. Paul and she shared a long look at one another, that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Paul was seething inside, he knew this was dangerous for her, but he couldn't show that to the others.

One of the older bosses spoke first. "We weren't expecting to see you. I guess you know Paul Levesque."

Sofia stood in front of her chair, and placed her hand on her hip as she stared smugly at Paul. "Yes, I met him at my husband's funeral."

Paul looked towards the door as Paul Heyman walked in. He gestured towards the heavy set man. "Heyman, I guess you set up this little surprise." Paul hated Heyman, he thought he was a sleazy opportunist.

Sofia cut in. "Mr. Heyman is our family attorney."

Paul wanted to strangle Heyman. "Why are you here…? Paul asked as he stared at Sofia.

Sofia held onto the back of her chair, and spoke coldly. "I'm here to represent my family, and my father's interests."

One of the older bosses, who was from the old school and didn't have much respect for women, and spoke with sarcasm in his voice. "If you want to help your father, why don't go find him and rescue him from the jungles of Columbia. I'm sure he is sick of living like an animal." He laughed annoyingly.

Sofia stood stoic, and spoke with an edge in her tone. "That is not how you talk about Antonio Escobar."

Paul sensing this was going to go south in a hurry, cut in. He spoke in a commanding tone to remind the others who is running the show. "You don't strike me as a woman with delicate sensibility, so I'm going to speak plainly." He paused making sure everyone focused on him. "I don't think you have been accurately filled in by your…You know, your trustworthy mouthpiece (he pointed to Heyman), so I'm just going to help you out here. Your father came to Vegas before, trying to gain Sonny's territory and all he got for his troubles was a piece of Sonny's collar bone, when he shot him." Paul started waving his hand, to further drive his point. "Then he kinda of lose it…Completely…When he jumped off a building to avoid the feds."

Sofia stared directly at Paul. "You have a brother, Mr. Levesque."

Sonny sighed. "She's Antonio Escobar's daughter, alright."

The older sarcastic mob boss spoke up. "We have a code, family is off limits." All of them knew deep down that was a load of bullshit, but no one said a word.

Sofia unfazed. "Talk to me about my father, the way you would want me to talk to your brother about you…That is all I'm asking." She continued to stare at Paul.

Paul placed his elbow over the chair, and sat back looking cockily at Sofia, he needed her to shut up for her own good. "Your father **was** the head of the Escobar organization, but he is gone now…Your husband is dead…You got nothing…You got no allies in Vegas…You got no assets….You got nothing to bring to the table."

The older boss annoyingly cut in again. "You got no reason to be here."

Sofia coolly sat down and smirked at all of them, ironically she was at the opposite end of the table facing Paul. "Actually that's where you are wrong, I have a little secret to share with all of you." She reached for the vodka bottle and poured herself a drink. "It's something that may change your minds."

Paul Heyman took the floor, he went on to explain that he has obtained fifteen acres of land leading up to some vacant piers belonging to a deceased mob boss, he did this on the behalf of the Escobar's. He also explained that he did this by the help of some of his powerful friends, a judge and a congressman, which meant these friends were now Sofia's. This did not sit well with the other bosses, especially Paul. They all knew this land would put the Escobar's in much power, and the potential to gain more power, if they obtained those vacant piers.

Sofia smiled as Heyman finished his speech. Even though Paul did not seem unnerved by the others, Sofia could tell she has touched a nerve. She looked at Paul. "So, I think we have established that I have every reason to be here, Mr. Levesque. And, I believe my family's rapidly growing portfolio of local real estate and politicians has earned me a seat at this table."

The older boss chimed in again. "Well if we have to have an Escobar amongst us, better you, than your psycho Uncle Eddie."

Sofia narrowed her eyes as he spoke. That didn't sit well with Sofia, she became defensive. "What did you just call my Uncle?"

Paul Heyman trying to diffuse the situation, cut in to explain that the last time they all sat down, Eddie took a baseball bat to the older man.

The older man continued to talk. "If your Uncle gets out of line again, he may be the next one to take a header off of a building."

That did it, Sofia lost it. She jumped out of her chair, and grabbed the old man by his tie, and pulled him out of his chair. "You don't talk about my Uncle that way!"

The older man, backed her against the wall, and squeezed her neck. "Your Daddy never taught you respect, but I can!"

Paul became incensed seeing this, but he knew he couldn't show too much emotion. He stood abruptly, and slammed his hand on the table. **"ENOUGH, GODDAMMIT!" **He started to grab the older man off of Sofia, but he was too late, Sofia kneed the older man in the nuts, and when he fell to the floor, she planted her stiletto heel in his neck. **"AND YOUR DADDY NEVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" **Paul couldn't help but smirk at her, he was impressed, and quite turned on by her brazen act.

Paul Heyman took hold of Sofia, and Paul helped the older man up. During all the chaos, all of the bosses' guards rushed in with guns drawn. Paul stared at his men to stand down, and the other bosses followed suit with their own guards. Sofia ran her hands over her dress. "Take it easy guys, everything is under control." Both she and Paul could not stop staring at one another, that heated fight stirred both of their bodies, and if they could, they would be on the table tearing each other's clothes off.

After the guards left, Sofia started to leave, she stopped and turned to all of the men. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. Ciao! "

Paul smirked at her. "I think we all can agree to that."

As everyone started to leave, there was mumbling amongst them that Sofia could become a cancer within their round table. The men looked to Paul for approval to take her out, but Paul shut it down, he said to wait. Just as he was about to get into his limo, his cellphone rang. "Yeah"

_Sofia: "Well, isn't this getting interesting."_

_Paul: "It is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting, once I get those piers, princess."_

_Sofia:"You mean once I get them, you underestimated me."_

_Paul: "We need to talk."_

_Sofia: "About how you were checking out my stiletto on Frank's neck?"_

_Paul groaned from picturing her in only her stilettos. "No! About that stunt you just pulled. Be at my Casino, tonight, 10:00pm." _

_Sofia laughed: "Why? If you want to talk, you come see me…And if you are nice, I won't have my stiletto on your neck."_

_Paul was becoming irritated and aroused all at the same time: "Fine, but just so you know, your stilettos would be wrapped around my waist, if I wanted them to be."_

Sofia was about to say something, but Paul disconnected the call. "That's okay, because I will be having the last words tonight." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sofia's Club…Later that night...<em>**

Sofia sat in her V.I.P. section along with her crew members. (Jey, Jimmy, Dean, Damon, Nikki, and John Cena) She was very happy, she made the great Paul Levesque know he underestimated her. Nikki smiled. "You did it…You stuck it to him."

Sofia laughed. "Oh yeah, you should have seen him, trying to act all cool, but I could see it, he was not happy."

Little did the group know that Paul had arrived with his men. He stood behind Sofia and the table immediately stopped laughing. Sofia looked up. "What's wrong?"

Paul cleared his throat. "For the record, you didn't stick it to me…I think, I stuck it to you."

Sofia cheeks blushed, and both crews again stood in fascination of Paul and Sofia. Nikki stood up. "You are a pig, you know that." John reached around Nikki's waist, trying to make her be quiet.

Seth stood next to his brother, and eyed Nikki. "Maybe you should sit down and shut up!"

John tilted his head, and stared at Seth. "Maybe you should stay out grown folks conversation."

Seth was about to get in John's face, but Paul put his hand on his chest. "It's not worth it."

"You remember that, because it was unforgettable for me." Sofia finally able to speak back, and stood in Paul's direction.

Paul laughed. "If it was so unforgettable, how do you know what I am talking about, and why are you blushing?"

Sofia became annoyed. "Let's go to my office and get this over with, asshole!"

Sofia not waiting for him, rushed through the crowded dance floor to her office. She flung the door open, and tapped her foot waiting for him. "I don't have all night. Say what you have say, and get out!"

Paul walked in and shut the door. He stood with his arms folded against his chest. "What were you thinking today?

Sofia got in his face, well his chest. "What is the matter? Scared I may become the queen of this town? Sacred I may have you taking orders from me?"

Paul unfolded his arms, and starting backing Sofia up, and he was pointing towards her chest. "That will never happened. You are in way over your head. You don't even see it. **I SAVED YOUR ASS…YOU THINK YOU MADE A FUCKING STATEMENT…YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KILLED…!"**

Sofia narrowed her eyes, and poked Paul in the chest as she spoke. **"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP…I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU…I'M MY OWN PERSON, AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE…YOU OVERSIZED NO GOOD JERK…!"**

Paul grabbed her finger, and backed her into the wall, his chest was inches away from her body.** "I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT…YOU ARE SO FUCKING FULL OF YOURSELF, THAT YOU CAN'T SEE I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU..!"**

Sofia's chest was heaving, and her heart was racing. **"WHY DO YOU CARE…YOU SAID I WAS A PIECE OF ASS…WHY DO YOU CARE…HUH?!"**

Paul could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted her, and he was worried for her. **"I NEVER SAID THAT…YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED…FUCK…!"** He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to have her now. His body roughly pushed hers into the wall, and his mouth slammed over hers, his tongue instantly invading and sweeping against hers. His hands were working at her clothes, pulling them away with a desperate speed.

Sofia reached in between their bodies, and stroked his already erect cock, it was straining painfully against Paul's trousers. Paul released an animalistic growl, as his mouth traveled her throat. Sofia couldn't breathe from the passion he was stirring within her body. "Oh, god." Was all she could muster. She could feel Paul smirk against her skin. "Oh no, princess…It's your Papi…"

Paul shoved his right hand in between her legs and felt her wetness against his fingers, telling him without words that she wanted him just as badly. "Very naughty" he growled, nipping at her chin. "You're so wet, baby…"

Her hands moved quickly over his broad shoulders, shoving off his suit jacket. She needed to feel his chest, she moaned as she removed his tie. He chuckled, hearing her moan even louder as he cupped her sex with his hand and put pressure on her center. Not to be out done, Sofia unzipped his pants, and his heavy cock immediately sprung forth.

Paul groaned happily, as he lifted her quickly, and placed her roughly onto the desk. He stared deep into her eyes, and with one wisp of his wrist, he ripped her panties off. "Shit, Paul."

He gave her a devious smile. "You knew that was going to happen, you see how fucking hard you made me." He entered her with a deep, swift motion, sliding home with a growl. Sofia gasped at the sensation, immediately hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. "Oh, Papi… so fucking big…yes…"

His thrusts were deep and hard, Paul's body slapping against hers over and over. Taking hold of her upper arms, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on the desk, bringing her mouth to his own.

She moaned into his kiss, clutching him against her as he moved. She knew she should hate him, but she couldn't stop herself, he felt so incredible inside of her. She felt safe when they were like this.

"Baby" Paul breathed, breaking their kiss and caressing her back, "I don't want you hurt…I-I…"He couldn't continue, he pressed his lips to her neck, and bit down on her shoulder. This felt too good, and he almost let his true feelings out.

After several seconds Sofia rested her forehead on his. "Tell me, why you don't want me hurt…Please…" She panted.

Paul slammed into her harder, he couldn't say it, but he could make her feel it, if only for this moment. His powerful thrusts began pushing her towards another powerful orgasm. She was overwhelmed how he could make such quick work of her.

Paul could feel her nearing the finish line. He stared into her eyes. "I know, baby… Oh, fuck, I want you to cum with me…"

Sofia moved back and nodded feverishly, then captured his lips with her own. Paul knew what this meant, she was teetering right on the edge and a few hard thrusts from him would drag her over it. He gave them to her, his own peak was so close. He pulled back breathless. "Fuck baby…You're so tight and wet…Your gonna make me cum."

They came together in furious waves, Sofia pulling him back into a kiss, and they both moaned into each throats, her inner muscles milking him until he thought that he couldn't stand any more.

Slumping backward, Sofia ended up lying on the desk, Paul's body over her own. She stroked his hair, noticing that it had started to come lose from his ponytail from their activity. "Paul…Tell me…" Sofia whispered.

"Mm…" Paul moaned. Sofia began to speak, and a loud knock on the door stopped her. "What!" Paul moaned at the intrusion.

"Is everything okay in there?" Seth barked, as Nikki and John were on his heels.

Paul reluctantly pulled out of her, and his body felt weak. He quickly grabbed his pants and started getting dress. "Everything is fine, I'll be out in a minute!"

Sofia hopped off the desk, and pulled at Paul's arm, she looked to him with saddened eyes. "You're doing it again? You're just going to pretend that nothing happened."

Paul continuing to get dress, he couldn't look into her eyes, because if he did, he would tell her how much he is falling for her. He had to go into dick mode, to convince her to forget him. "Come on, don't do this. It was a great fuck, babe. Don't ruin it."

"Why do you keep doing this to me…Why?!" Sofia was desperately trying not to cry at this point.

Paul walked towards her, he almost pulled her into a hug, but the bad thoughts of what could happen to her if she was with him, won out. "If you can't handle this, next time think before spreading your legs so quickly."

Sofia felt as though he just stabbed her with a knife. "I hate you!" She drew back and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "GET OUT!"

Paul grabbed her hand, and held it. "I didn't mean that…This is for…"

Sofia had a single tear to fall down her face, and she snatched her hand back, as she cut him off. "GET OUT…YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME AGAIN!"

Paul picked up his suit jacket, and held her chin up to look at him. "I won't let you get killed…" He slowly walked out of her office. He looked at no one, but barked for his men to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thanks again for reading...Please remember to review and give your thoughts of how the story is going so far...xoxo<strong>_


	9. UpdatePlease Read

a/n: Sorry, there is no chapter, but I wanted to forward this to all that follow me. I may not be updating for a while, I had very bad news today, and will be out of town, and may not have access to update. I wish I could, because those of you that review & PM make my day, and I could truly use some cheering up right now. Please send positive thoughts my way and hope to be back soon. Take care all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone for being patient, my Mom is improving, still here with her, and had a few moments and decided to try and write. I may not be able to update for another long period, but please bare with me, as my time is very thin right now. Please continue to send well wishes for her and I. Merry Christmas to all, and as always, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks & Hugs._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Office…<em>**

It has been ten days since Paul and Sofia have seen each other. Paul has attempted to call Sofia, but received her voicemail each time. He has replayed that night of passion they shared over and over in his mind, but continues to believe he is doing the right thing by staying away from her. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Seth walking into his office. "We need to talk, Paul." Seth stood with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Paul sighed, and arched his eyebrow as he looked at Seth. "I hope you have a line on those Piers."

Seth shook his head, and prepared himself for Paul's outrage. "No, we have problem."

Before Seth could continue, Paul cut him off. "Wrong answer…What do I pay all of you for?"

"We are doing our best, but it seems as though Sonny has aligned himself with Sofia. He has been spotted having dinner with her, three times."

Paul abruptly stood up, and faced his office window. He was seething inside, mostly from jealously. He couldn't stand any man trying to be with Sofia, but especially someone from the round the table. "What do you mean dinner…Were they talking business or was it pleasure…?"

Seth smirked watching his brother. He knew Paul had feelings for Sofia, and he hoped this bit of information would spur his brother to make a move. "Not really sure, my source told me, Sonny has spared no expense wining and dining, Sofia. Why does it matter…?"

Paul clinched his fists tightly. "Because I don't want her getting those piers!" Paul paused, he didn't want his brother to catch onto his feelings for Sofia. "Has your source seen them together any other places…?"

Seth laughed. "I don't know, but if you really want to know, I can dig further."

Paul turned around to his brother. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"YOU…Why don't you just admit it, you feel something for this girl. I have seen it from the beginning."

Paul remained stoic, but glared at Seth. "I could care less who she dates or fucks, and for your information, I don't feel anything for her. Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh come off it, this is Seth you are talking to, your brother… I can see it. Why don't you go for it, she is pretty, but somewhat spoiled."

Paul snickered. "You are the one to talk about being spoiled…You want for nothing and whine just like her."

"Yeah maybe, but you love me and have fallen for her. Just admit."

Paul slammed his hand on his desk. **"I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER…I SUGGEST YOU DROP THIS…NOW…!"**

Seth was unmoved by Paul's outburst. "If you don't care, why are you so fired up…? I'll tell you why…Because you do care about her…Why can't you ever let someone in…?"

Paul sat down, and leaned back in his chair. "If you want to stay ahead in this business, you don't give your enemies an automatic target, a weakness. That is why I am where I am today, never gave my enemies a loaded gun to turn on me."

Seth frowned. "That is bullshit, everyone needs someone. You have enough power and connections that your enemies would be crazy to go after you or her. Come on man, I want to see you happy. Don't be an asshole."

"End of conversation, Seth. I have work to do." Paul opened his laptop and began to work. Seth stared at his brother, before he walked out.

Paul waited until his door closed, and he stood up to face his window. He began thinking of Sofia and the huge mistake she is making with Sonny. He called for his driver to come around and bring him to Sofia's home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sofia's Home…Poolside…<em>**

Sofia lay at the pool in her black bikini brief and Roman massaging sunblock on her back. They were discussing business. Eddie sent Roman to be Sofia's right hand with business affairs. Roman massaged deeply into her back. "Are you ever going to answer your voicemails from, Paul?"

Sofia immediately tensed up at the mention of Paul's name. "NO…Why do you keep bringing him up…?"

Roman smirked down at her. "Because I can tell you really like him. We have known each other since we were kids…You get all defensive and stressed out when you like a guy."

Sofia closed her eyes. "From now on we don't discuss that….that…JERK…!"

Roman stopped massaging her, and knelt down in her face. He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Baby girl, you need to stop being a brat and go after what you really want. I need to see that sparkle in your eye."

Sofia smiled. "I'm okay…And I don't need that asshole for anything…Paul was a mistake and I promise you, I will not make that mistake again."

Roman frowned at her, but then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not letting this go, but I will give you a break for now."

Paul had watched Roman and Sofia from the patio door, he stepped outside and cleared his throat, just as Roman kissed Sofia. "I see you are doing what you do best…Slack off…"

Roman looked over his shoulder, and stood up. He walked to Paul, and stared him down. "Way to make things pleasant…"

Paul mirrored Roman's stare. "I'm not here for pleasantries…Why don't you take a little walk, while your boss and I have a chat…" Paul began to wave Roman away like a fly.

Sofia lifted her head up. "You are in my house and you will show respect to me and Roman…If you can't do that…Get the fuck out…!"

Paul glared at Sofia. "I think you have been in the sun a little too long, you obviously had a heat stroke with that foul mouth of yours..."

Sofia smirked coldly. "And you obviously were dropped on your head as a child, because you act like a Neanderthal….Just get out…!"

Paul sat down in the lounge chair beside her, and picked up her drink and began to drink it. "You don't order me to do anything…We need to talk…Alone…"

Roman looked at Sofia. "If you need me, I'll be right inside."

"No, Roman…You can stay…"

Paul looked up at Roman with a boss like stare. "We won't be needing anything else."

Roman walked inside and Sofia could feel her cheeks burning from anger. "You have some nerve to just show up, and then try to order my people around. **I**** DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY…JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK…!"**

Paul began to undo his necktie, he was suddenly feeling very hot, and not from the sun. He couldn't help but watch Sofia lying on her bare breasts. He reached for the sun block and squeezed a small amount into his large hands. He rubbed his hands together, and slowly began to rub Sofia's lower back, she jumped, but Paul held his hands firmly to the small of her back. "Easy…We need to discuss Sonny…What the hell are you up to with him…?"

Sofia continued to squirm. "First of all, get your hands off of me….And, secondly what I do with Sonny is none of your damn business…!"

Paul placed pressure to her hip, and smirked, when he heard the hitch in Sofia's breathing. "It is my damn business, if you two are trying to get those piers…Besides, Sonny is engaged to be married…"

Sofia grabbed the towel from the ground, and quickly got up. She had her back to Paul, as she wrapped the towel around herself. "Again, what I do, is my business…So what if Sonny, is engaged…"

Paul got up quickly and snatched Sofia by her arm and pulled her close to him. **"WHY WOULD YOU WILLING GO OUT WITH A MAN, WHO HAS A ****FIANCEE****…? YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT…SONNY IS ONLY TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS…AND YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM…!"**

Sofia tried pulling away from him, but Paul's grip got tighter. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU USED ME LIKE A TWO DOLLAR WHORE AND NOW YOU THINK I WOULD LET SONNY DO THE SAME THING…I CALL THE SHOTS NOW…AND WHAT SONNY AND I DO OR DON'T DO, IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS…I HATE YOU…GET OUT…!"**

Paul continued to hold her as his anger and jealousy grew. "**YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE…I SHOULD LET YOU GO AHEAD AND MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE…I SEE I AM WASTING MY TIME…YOU GOT FUCKING SONNY AND YOUR BOYTOY ROMAN TO TAKE CARE OF YOU…I'LL JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU GET HURT…!"**

Sofia continued to struggle in his arms. **"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU….WHY…?!"**

Paul looked down at her and he was furious with jealousy and fear for her life. **"BECAUSE WHEN A MAN CARES ABOUT A WOMAN HE IS SUPPOSE TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM…HE IS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM…!"**

Sofia still upset began talking, but quickly realized what he said. "IF YOU…Wait a minute, what did you just say…?"

Paul let her go, and turned his back to her. **"Dammit…!"**

Sofia quickly went in front of him, and took his hands into hers. "Tell me again…"

Paul looked at her, and shook his head. "I think you heard me."

Sofia poked out her lips. "No I didn't. Please, you owe me the truth."

Paul trying to save face, pulled her into a smoldering kiss, but Sofia pulled back. "No…You are going to talk to me."

Paul started to walk away from Sofia. "Forget what I said. I have to go."

Sofia stood with her arms folded, and the hurt was clearly written on her face. "Why can't you just admit it? Why do you always have to walk away…? If you go this time, I mean it, don't come back."

Paul looked deep into her eyes, and he knew this was it. If he walked away he would never be with her again. "I'm no good for you…Can't you see it…?"

Sofia unfolded her arms, and reached up and cupped Paul's face. "No I can't see it…What I see is a beautiful man, who is afraid of commitment. I am a big a girl and I make my own decisions of who I want to be with, and you are the person I want to be with. There…I said it…"

Paul took her hands from his face, and kissed them. "Princess, you will have a bigger target on your back, if you are with me….And…I will be exposed to the round table…I can't make you a part of that…"

Sofia smiled as her eyes began to get misty. "I know that, and I don't care. Listen to me, if we join forces, who in their right mind would go up against you…? I rather be with you then be alone."

* * *

><p>Paul was having a huge struggle within himself, he was falling in love with this woman, and he was afraid for her safety and afraid of having a weakness that could be used against him. But as he looked at her, he couldn't fight what was between them anymore. Sofia sensing his apprehension, took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. "Just trust me, and trust what you are feeling." She said as they now stood in her bedroom.<p>

Paul cocked his eyebrow, as he pulled her into his arms. He knew he had to tell her this, it was only right after what happened the two previous times. "I do care about you, very much…And no one will hurt you…I promise you that…I'm in..."

Sofia smiled as her dimples showed. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She made him sit down, as she undid his shirt. "I care about you too…But I need to remind you, just in case this gets serious…You remember I can't have children…I don't want to waste your time, if that is an issue." She leaned into his neck and began to place warm soft kisses onto his pulse.

Paul groaned deeply at her soft lips, but force himself to capture her face into his hands, he looked into her eyes. "That doesn't bother me…I won't be like, Dave and throw that into your face. I am a man, not an asshole that is a shell of a man."

Sofia was relieved and happy, she felt his words and they felt truthful and caring to her. She kissed him and slowly lowered Paul down to the mattress, when she finally released him, he was breathless. "Paul, will you do something for me?"

"Anything, baby." Paul reached up and stroked her face.

Sofia grinned, placing tender kisses on his chest, as she pulled off his shirt. "I want you to sit up so that you can see me, spread your legs for me… Then I want you to sit back and relax while I use my tongue and lips just the way that I know you will want…" Sofia wanted to be the one to please him, the way he has rocked her world.

"Baby…" Paul smirked as he knew this sounded good. Paul's heart was pounding in his chest, this was a wonderful fantasy for him. He watched as Sofia slowly removed the rest of his clothes. Using his arms, he propped himself up so that he would have a good view and, releasing a ragged sigh, he spread his legs for her.

Sofia grinned in triumph and positioned herself between his legs. She started by licking the head of his large and already erect cock, then taking all of it into her mouth and sucking him deep into her mouth. She released him with a pop, smiling when he moaned.

Paul watched as she moved down further, nuzzling the base of his cock with her lips and then… oh, god, she was bathing his balls with long, wet strokes of her tongue, teasing him.

"Baby" Paul groaned, finding it hard to breathe. "Oh, fuck…"

"Do you like that?" Sofia asked in a breathy tone, as she nibbled at him.

"Shit, yes… God, baby, you're so good to me…"

"I'm all yours, Paul" she cooed. "Tell me what you want me to do…"

"Suck them" he rasped, grimacing with bliss. "Please, baby"

This was music to Sofia's ears, hearing him beg her, not that she required him to do that, it just turned her on that he felt such a desire for her ministrations that he would do that. Starting with the left, she drew his hot flesh into her mouth, finding it to be just as much of a mouthful as his cock.

Paul shivered, licking his lips as he watched her. It felt even more incredible than he could have dreamed it would, and seeing her love him in this way. It was the most erotic thing that he had ever viewed.

Sofia moved on to the right, suckling once more and then rolling the flesh with her tongue.

Paul had been fantasizing about this for some time, and her mouth was so talented, that he simply couldn't hold on. "Oh… Sofia… God, baby, I'm sorry… I'm so close"

"Don't apologize" Sofia responded between licks, "Just cum for me, Paul… Cum for me…"

Knowing that she wouldn't mind, Paul wrapped his large right hand around his cock and slowly began to jerk himself, grunting and grimacing…"So good, so fucking good…" He knew it right then, he was falling in love with this woman. She was fulfilling his fantasy, without being asked, she was willing to fulfill his every need.

Paul came with a roar, his back arching off of the bed as his cum landed on her cheek. He watched as much as he could of her continuing to slurp away at him, his cock covering her in his cum, before his eyes shut with his bliss and he was lost to the sensations.

It took him a while to regain his senses, his blood was pounding in his veins, and he could barely breathe.

He heard soft sucking sounds, and opening his eyes, he found that Sofia had collected his fluid from her cheek and was now sucking her fingers clean. She was so fucking hot. "Get up here" he ordered, chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm happy, princess. That was fucking incredible… and the way that you savor every last bit of me… shit, you make me feel like a king…"

Sofia giggled as she moved up beside him, resting her head on his chest. "Well, you are my Teflon King."

"Your damn right, princess." he chastised, running his fingers through her hair. Paul began rubbing her back. "I was going crazy without you"

Sofia smiled as she played with his nipple. "Well, that is on you. But I am happy you admitted it."

"You know I am not a feely kind of guy…I don't do LMN movie moments too well." He chuckled.

Sofia pinched his nipple. "We will see, Mr. Levesque." She giggled thinking that was going to change.

"Nah, don't think so, but I know how to be a man, a man that will always show and keep you satisfied."

"That you are." Sofia agreed, emphasizing her words by taking hold of his cock once more. "A man with a hell of a lot of stamina, you're hard as fuck considering the orgasm you just had. Your stamina is amazing."

"I only have this kind of stamina when I'm really turned on, Sofia… and when I'm around you, I seem to be that way all the time"

Sofia was still in amazement, and all of her walls seem to come down. "I'm falling for you, Paul…"

"I know, and so am I, princess… That's why I want you to get on your hands and knees."

Sofia gazed up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Very well." She whispered, grinning. Sofia climbed onto her hands and knees, offering her backside to him.

Paul was up and on her in less than a second, molding his body to hers and placing kisses on her spine and the back of her neck. "You made me so hot all day, baby" he confessed, nipping at her shoulder. "I needed to fuck you raw."

Sofia flung her hair over her shoulder and looked at him wantonly. "Well, you have me now, Paul… I'm offering you all of me."

"Are you mine, little princess?"

Sofia closed her eyes and moaned as he ran his tongue along her spine. "Fuck, yes, Papi… without question…"

"Is this mine?" Paul asked, running his fingers over her mouth and sliding one inside for her to suck.

His finger left her mouth as he pulled it back. "Yes." Sofia whined.

"Are these mine?" His hand squeezed her breasts one after another, pinching her nipples in the way that he knew excited her.

"Oh, yes Papi…"

"Mm, baby… and this…?" His hand slipped between her legs and cupped her sex, adding pressure so that she groaned. Paul's questing fingers next grabbed onto her buttocks and squeezed. "What about this?"

"Fuck, Paul… Yes…"

"That's right" he responded, brushing his beard over her shoulder. "And my cock belongs to you… Do you want my big cock inside of you?"

"Please…Papi..."

Paul knew that she was wet and ready for him. He entered her roughly, remaining molded to her as he began to thrust hard and deep.

"Oh, Paul… oh, shit!" Sofia yelled, digging her nails into the mattress.

"I love riding you" he swore, pumping his hips into her. "Fucking shit, baby, you feel so good…"

Sofia was feeling such ecstasy that her eyes were tearing, how was it that he always knew just how she needed to be fucked?

Paul huffed, as his eyes closed in bliss. "You taking everything I have to give, letting me fuck you so hard it's brutal… oh, fuck…"

His words pushed her over the edge, she wanted him to be rough, she loved the way that he used her body and gave her great pleasure at the same time. "Paul… oh, god, I'm cumming…"

"That's right, princess" he replied, "You cum around me and make me get off again…"

She could barely breathe, as bright lights flashed behind her eyelids, and she was aware that he was climaxing with her, growling like a big cat.

They ended up on the mattress, lying on their sides, Paul still inside of her as he lay spooned against her back. He kissed the back of head, and Sofia moved in closer, holding onto his arms tightly. Both felt complete and satisfied as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Don't worry there a more surprises to come within this story...And Paul and Sofia will have a very sweet surprise coming their way...Tell me your thoughts and opinions within your reviews...Hope no one minds, but I borrowed some of my own smut from The Club Promoter and The Boss…Not sure when I can update again, but I hope everyone continues to follow me, this was a nice a distraction and hope it made everyone's day and night…xoxo<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone for being patient, still here with Mom, things are now up and down, but today she was more comfortable. I needed a distraction, so I decided to write another chapter. You all lift me up with your comments, so thank you very much for that. I may not be able to update for another long period, but please bear with me, as my time is very thin right now. Please continue to send well wishes for her and I. As always, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks & Hugs._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sofia's Bedroom…Next Morning….<em>**

Sofia awoke to the sound of running water from the shower. Her naked body stretched contently, and she slowly got out of bed. She smiled brightly as she remembered last night, because she and Paul had made love two more times. She headed straight to the master bathroom, she slowly opened the large glass shower door, and she watched in awe at Paul's muscular back and long blonde locks flowing along it. She slid her hands around his glistening torso, and slowly moved her hand to his manhood. Paul groaned at her touch, and placed his large hand over hers to increase the speed. "God, baby… you know just how to touch me…" Paul moaned from pleasure, as he closed his eyes.

"What can I say? I love touching your big thick cock." Sofia breathed wantonly against his warm wet back. Paul chuckled, and grimaced from his growing erection, her hands and wet erect nipples against his back was driving him mad with need.

Paul quickly turned to face Sofia, and his eyes were dark from lust and his cock was fully erect, the head was deep red and glistened from the water, and his pre-cum. Paul began to run his hands over Sofia's wet slippery body, he made sure to worship each silky contour of her frame. He pulled her close to his body, and his hard cock pressed against her belly. Sofia pressed her head against his chest. "Please…Fuck me." Sofia whispered.

"With pleasure, princess." Paul muttered above her.

Paul lifted her up by her buttocks, and thrust hard and deep into her, as her body slammed against the wet tile, Sofia yelped from the pleasant intrusion, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Papi…You feel so good inside me…Give it to me hard, like only you can."

Their moans traveled through the steamy bathroom, and it was hard to breathe, but both were lost to pleasure and desire for one another.

Paul continued to move her over and over his hard cock, Sofia was beginning to shake as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. "Shit, baby I love being inside you." Paul cooed against her neck, and then bite hard onto her flesh.

"Yeah…I love you being inside me…You fill me up so good…" Sofia cried out.

As Paul continued to swiftly and roughly buck his hips into Sofia, he could feel his orgasm building as his cock began to throb and pulsate. "Fuck…I'm gonna cum…Sofia…Fuck…"

Sofia's eyes rolled to the back of head as she listen to Paul roar through his intense orgasm, she too climaxed, and just like Paul, hers to was very intense and glorious.

Paul released Sofia's legs, and leaned into her, his legs were like jelly, and his head throbbed from the rush of blood. "I love you." Paul's voice was horse and husky.

Sofia rested her head on his chest, she was shocked and happy to hear his confession. She felt it all last night, but didn't think he would utter the words. "Say it again."

"You heard me the first time." Paul breathed heavily and chuckled slightly.

Sofia stroked his back. "I love you too, but I want to hear again….Please…"

Paul was about to utter those sweet words again, but was interrupted by the door flying open.** "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS…?!"** Nicole screamed.

"Shit, Nicole." Sofia yelled, as she quickly tried to get towels for her and Paul.

"I didn't believe Roman, when he said this was going on. Have you lost your mind, Sofia…? He is no good for you!" Nicole yelled with her arms folded to her chest.

Sofia wrapped herself and pushed Nicole out the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you…?"

"What is wrong with me…The question is, what the fuck is wrong with you…!"

Sofia sat on the bed and folded her arms against her chest. "Please get a hold of yourself… Paul and I are together now, we settled everything last night."

**"You are going to give into him after the way he treated you!"** Nicole was anything but quiet.

Sofia frowned. "He had a very good reason, Nicole. He was trying to protect me."

Nicole cut Sofia off. **"That is a load of shit. He is using you to get those piers and shutdown the Escobar's growing power in this town. I have done my research about him…He has never been married and has no children…He is never seen with the same women twice, and he is pushing forty…Doesn't that sound like a player…!"**

"I'm not an idiot, Nicole. He has his reasons…He is a man of business, and hasn't found the right women…Well up until now…Can't you be happy for me…?" Sofia was shocked by Nicole's utter hate for Paul, her words were spewing like venom.

Nicole walked closer to Sofia, and stood right in her face. "He is going to hurt you…Men like him, never settle for women like you…Just like, Dave…Remember how that worked out…!"

Sofia was becoming pissed off and hurt by Nicole's coldness. She jumped up from the bed and stood nose to nose with Nicole. "What do you mean a women like me?"

Nicole calmed herself, and placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder. She didn't want her real reason of being mad coming out. "Sweetie…I'm only concerned for your wellbeing…You know with your condition and all…How long will it be until Paul, starts resenting you that you can't give him any babies…Remember how Dave, treated you..."

Sofia swallowed hard, Nicole just hit a nerve. "Why are you bringing that up…? I can't help it that horse threw me…I would do anything to have a child, but I can't and you always bring it up...Why do you hurt me this way...?"

Paul had been listening as he dressed, and now he has had enough of Nicole. He quickly walked out of the bathroom. **"HEY!"** He then placed his arm around Sofia's waist. He glared evilly at Nicole. "You are a piece of fucking work…Sofia and I are happy together and that is the way it is going to be from now on…If you don't like it, too fucking bad, you will get over it…But I tell you this one time, you will not talk to her that way…Do I make myself clear…?"

Sofia couldn't help but smile at Paul declaration of their union. "Thank you, baby…Nicole and I will work this out."

Nicole sighed from annoyance. "This is between family…Not fuck buddies!"

Paul removed his arm from Sofia's waist, and stalked over to Nicole. "Why don't you start acting like family, instead of a spoiled jealous bit…"

Sofia got in the middle of Nicole and Paul, and stopped Paul from saying the "b" word. "Please baby, let me handle this."

Paul took a deep breathe, and relented from calling Nicole a bitch. Something didn't sit well with him regarding Nicole, and his gut was never wrong. He placed his hand on Sofia's cheek, as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Make sure to leave your cell on, I'll call you later."

Paul was about to leave, but Sofia stopped him. "I will, but I have a lunch appointment with Sonny."

Paul stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Sofia, he didn't like that at all, but he smiled. "Okay…I have a meeting this morning, I'll call you when I get out." He knew right then his first stop was with Sonny. Sofia turned and went into the bathroom, leaving Nicole alone, she didn't want to argue anymore, not while she was so angry.

As Paul walked out, Nicole followed him. "Wait just a minute, Paul."

"What…?" Paul turned to face Nicole, and utter contempt was written on his face.

"You don't fool me, and I will convince Sofia, of the truth. Remember…Blood is thicker than water." Nicole smirked as she rubbed Paul's chest.

Paul grabbed her hands, and placed them by her sides. He leaned into her and his voice was low and deep. "Let's get something straight…First, don't touch me like that…And secondly, don't ever threaten me…Sofia and I are together, and if anyone interferes with that, they will be very sorry…Do you understand that…?"

Nicole smirked and rubbed his chest again out of spite. "Oh, I understand…And you will too…Dave found out, but unfortunately for him, it was too late…Ciao…!" She walked away from Paul.

Paul was livid it, he knew his gut was never wrong, but he now needed proof to show Sofia. He filed it away as he walked to his limo. He was stopped by Damon and Dean mid-way to his destination. He looked at the two young men, and folded his arms over his chest. "Move."

Damon sneered at Paul. "You are not welcomed here again!"

Paul cocked his head, and laughed coldly. "And this coming from someone who is a glorified "yes" man. Listen kid, I suggest you back up out of my face, unless you want it to be rearranged."

Dean stepped in between Damon and Paul. "Don't speak to him that way…We don't answer to you, we answer only to Sofia."

Paul was actually amused at the two men. "Okay, let's try this. If you keep bucking me, I'll have both of your asses fired. How's that?"

Damon's blue eyes became cold as ice. "She needs me, and you won't stand in the way of that. Sofia, will see you for the crude behemoth you truly are, and when that happens, I will be there for her. You can bet on it!"

Paul moved Dean and stood over Damon. "You listen to me, you crazy little curtain jerker…I see through you…You want her, and that ain't ever going to happen…You don't have the equipment to satisfy a real women…So stop embarrassing yourself." Paul could see he needed to clear house within Sofia's entourage, and it was going to be sooner, rather than later.

Damon squinted his eyes at Paul, but he thought better of giving him any more knowledge of his feelings. He simply huffed and walked away from Paul.

Dean stared at Paul, he too was shocked by Damon's feelings, but he wasn't going to give Paul the satisfaction of letting on. "We will be doing our job, and continue to watch Sofia's back. You would expect nothing less from your own people."

Paul stood emotionless as he looked at Dean, but he now knew who could be trusted out the two brothers, it was Dean. "Your right, but I don't tolerate disrespect. Everyone is going to have to get used to seeing me here, if they have a problem with that, the problem will be removed."

Dean extended his hand to Paul. "Fine, but you need to treat us with respect too. We have been with Sofia a long time, and don't want any more harm coming her way. You should understand that."

Paul reciprocated Dean's handshake. "Just remember, respect is earned. I am the Boss of this town, and you all know it. As long as everything is held to business where Sofia is concerned, you have no problem from me. Just remember, I will always look out for her best interest. Someone screws with that…They answer to me." Paul's tone was stern and there was no room for error where he was concerned.

Dean nodded, he understood, but was worried about Damon. He knew his brother could be unstable at times, and if he was becoming obsessed with Sofia, that could be a definite problem.

As Paul cleared up that mess and walked further outside, there stood his driver, Randy Orton, and Seth. "I am in no mood for bullshit." Paul tried stepping into the limo, but Seth blocked him. "Glad you smarten up…"

Randy smirked. "Well, is this official…?"

Paul groaned from irritation. "I run this, which means you two don't question me…Orton make yourself useful and set up a meeting with Sonny…"

Seth laughed. "What's the matter…Need to mark your territory…?"

"Fuck you…Just set up the damn meeting for this morning…" Paul got into his limo and slammed the door shut, not giving Randy or Seth a chance to say anything further.

Randy and Seth stood watching the limo pull away. Seth shook his head. "I knew that little bit of information would work."

"You did this…?" Randy stood with is eyes wide.

"Hell, yes. My brother was too stubborn to make this happen, so I came up with a plan. He is not the only smart person in our family." Seth laughed.

"Yeah, but now we have to deal with her crew. Roman, is okay, but the others I'm not so sure of." Randy rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, my brother will straighten it all out. I just want him happy, so don't be saying any negative shit in his ear. Got it!" Seth stood tall, and meant what he said.

Randy nodded his okay, but he knew this was going to be rough, two chiefs and so many Indians.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile….<em>**

Sofia went downstairs to find Roman. She found him in the living room. "We need to talk."

Roman looked up and smiled at her. "I thought you would be glowing, what is with the face?"

"Nicole…What did you tell her?"

Roman sighed. "I told her not to disturb you and Paul. I take it she blew a gasket."

"Ya think…? She was mean and hurtful. I don't get it…I knew she was upset with Paul's actions, but when I explained we patched things up and are together, she went off."

Roman cocked his eyebrow. "Listen to me…Paul is not my favorite person, but I can see he makes you happy, if you are happy, I'm happy. Fuck Nicole."

"I'm not giving him up, but everyone is going to have to get use to us being together, and everyone is going to have to show him respect. I can count on you, right?"

Roman stood up and hugged Sofia. "I will make it work, but Paul is going to have to ease up a little. We don't work for him, we work for you."

Sofia smiled. "He means well, but I will work on him. I just hope Nicole, comes around. She is like my sister, I don't want to lose her over this."

Roman was never too keen on Nicole, but he tolerated her. "Don't worry about her. If she truly feels the same way about you, she will come around. Just make sure to protect your happiness, and remember, I always have your back." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Sofia squeezed his waist and went upstairs to get dressed, unfortunately neither Sofia nor Roman realized Nicole was listening. Nicole stood against the door and stared daggers into Roman's back_. "Your cute Roe, but if you get in my way, it will be so sad for you." _Nicole whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Office…<em>**

As the door opened and Sonny Corinthos walked inside, Paul looked at him with a dead stare. "Have a seat, Sonny."

Sonny sat and stared back at his longtime ally. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What do you want from Sofia Escobar?"

Sonny was no fool, he has known Paul for over a decade, and he could tell something was going on between Paul and Sofia. "Why…?"

Paul leaned back in his chair, and began to twirl his pen between his fingers. "I am the leader of our round table, and anyone trying to get those piers should be consulting me first. You know that is blatant disrespect, I would expect differently from you."

Sonny grinned. "Oh come off it…This isn't about those fucking piers, it's about the woman. You seem to be awfully mindful of her moments. Again, why?"

Paul showed no upset. "She is my business like everyone else is within our circle. Besides, she is new and could be vulnerable to your kind of business tactics."

Sonny stood up. "If you are going to sit there and try and bullshit me about your real reason for being upset about me spending time with her, I'm leaving."

Paul cocked his eyebrow. "Don't test me on this. You know the rules, I shouldn't have to tell you."

Sonny now becoming amused. "What rules…She isn't your women, so there are no rules to break here. Right?'

Paul now was annoyed. "You know what…" He paused. "Stay away from her!"

"Aw…That's it…Tell me…Tell me to stay away from your women."

**"FINE…STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMEN…!"** Paul stated through gritted teeth.

Sonny walked around to Paul, and extended his hand. "Now was that so hard."

Paul just realized he just got had. "You little fucker."

"Well, your brother said he needed my help, and let's face it, Sofia is a very beautiful women. It was my pleasure. I'm happy to see you finally taking the leap. You will be very happy."

"I'm going to kill, Seth." Paul growled.

"Easy. I did it willingly, and I was able to give her some pointers about our business. She was in good hands."

Paul stood up. "I hope that is all that was discussed."

"Okay, Paul. It was strictly business. I know you are the type to not share. I'm just glad you got off your ass and went after her. Be happy my friend."

Paul straighten his tie, trying not to show his jealousy. "Thank you. So, I assume there will be no lunch meeting today."

Sonny laughed very hard, as he mocked Paul. "NO LUNCH DATE. But you know she will not like this, she is a feisty one."

Paul laughed at himself, it was happening, he was hooked in for the long hall. "Don't worry about her, I will fix it."

"Good, I have to go see my real girl, Claudia. We should all go out, my treat."

Paul walked Sonny to the door. "Sounds good, and thanks, Sonny."

Paul sat down at his large desk, and actually cracked a huge smile, this woman has gotten under his skin, and there was no turning back, it was finally time to settle down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in a review...Smooth sailing now, but what happens next for Paul and Sofia...Will Sofia catch on to Nicole...And don't worry, the surprise is still in the works for Paul and Sofia...xoxo<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

***Happy 2015…Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Mansion…Some weeks later<em>**

Things have been great for Sofia and Paul, they have spent every day together, and have grown very close. Unfortunately, for them their crews, especially Sofia's have not been as happy. They are unwilling to accept Paul, and have not been shy bringing their concerns to Sofia. This brings us to today, both Paul and Sofia have decided to meet with the most important members to somehow bridge the gap.

Paul sat in his leather high back office chair and stared at Sofia. She had her legs crossed, and her dress was hiked up quite high. Her cleavage was very much on display, and Paul had all dirty thoughts going through his head. Sofia smirked, and then snapped her fingers. "Hello…Get your mind out of the gutter…We have a real problem to handle."

Paul continued to stare, and rubbed his hand across his face. "Yes, we have a real growing problem. Why don't you come here and help me with it."

Sofia stood up slowly and walked around his desk, she looked down at his crotch, and his cock looked ready to burst through his slacks. "Wow…That is a real big problem you have there…A shame, we have a meeting in a few minutes." She bite her index finger, and then sucked on it.

Paul growled, and then pulled her hand. "I'm the boss, we will meet when I say we meet."

Sofia arched her eyebrow, and unzipped her red dress, and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him in only her red lacy bra and thong. "What do you want, Papi…?"

Paul felt as though he was going to explode, he quickly undid his slacks, and his cock sprung free. "On your knees…And take the bra off…Now…!"

Sofia stared dead in his eyes, and undid her bra, and tossed it in his face. "You love my tits…Don't you, Papi…" She leaned into him, giving him a taste of her now taut and erect nipples.

Paul firmly squeezed each of them, and began to tease each nipple with his tongue. Sofia held his head, as she squealed and moaned at his warm tongue. "Mm…So big and real…I could do this all day and night…" Paul cooed as he nibble at her flesh.

Sofia was becoming lost by his ministration and suckling, her breast were so sensitive these days, and she loved the way he always knew how to turn her on.

Paul smirked on her skin, he was surprised at how sensitive her buds were, he knew she loved it, but tonight was different, she sounded so euphoric. "You like it, princess…?"

Sofia shook her head up and down, and then, oh my God, he cupped her sex, and her legs buckled. "Shit…"

Paul whisked her thong away with one quick yank, he stood up and his slacks pooled around his ankles. He quickly turned her around, so she was facing the door. He took a hand full of hair, and pulled it, so her back was arched. "God, what have you done to me…I need to be inside you…Fuck…"

Wasting little time, he entered her, and Sofia's entire body jerked. His first few thrusts were slow and metered, just stretching her out around him. Sofia cried out, and gripped the desk. Paul began to move faster, deeper, pummeling her unmercifully with his cock. She was wet and tight, perfect.

The desk was creaking, punctuating the screams that escaped Sofia every time that he bucked his hips into her. Paul was bellowing with her and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Sofia… I love fucking you…"

"I love taking your cock, Paul…holy shit…"

Paul grimaced, as his orgasm was coming on fast and furious. He was certain that he would give her an immense dose and he knew she would love it.

"Paul… oh, god, I'm cumming…"

"Give it to me" he roared, nipping at the nape of her neck. "Give it to me and take your pleasure…"

Paul heard her whine, her inner muscles fluttering around him…her entire body seized up as she spasmed uncontrollably. "Paulllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

Holding her close, he thrust raggedly and shot five strands of his warm essence into her, moaning until his throat was sore. "Oh, God…Sofiaaaaaaaaaa...!"

His hips stilled, and he collapsed into his chair, taking her with him, both feeling satiated, as they gasp for air.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey…We're waiting here…!" Nikki shouted, she certainly didn't like what she was hearing.

Paul groaned against Sofia's hot neck, as he held her tight by the waist. Nikki was the last voice he wanted to hear. "Go Away…!" Paul shouted curtly.

"Be nice, Papi…I'm sure they are sick of waiting…" Sofia removed Paul's arms from around her waist and got up to dress, she frowned when she picked up the now ripped thong. "That makes the fourth time…"

Paul watched Sofia scurry to get dress, and he smirked. "Give it up, princess…You smell like sex and you have fuck hair."

That earned Paul a glare. "Ha,Ha,Ha…Make yourself useful and zip me." Sofia turned her back to him and held up her hair. "Come on…"

Paul could feel himself getting hard again, as he zipped her up slowly. "You know, we could reschedule…I feel like going to bed…And taking you with me…"

Sofia quickly walked away, and started rummaging through her purse for her perfume. "As tempting as that is, we really need to settle things with our perspective groups."

Another loud knock was heard throughout the room. Paul having enough, answered it. He stood in only his dress slacks and shoes, Nikki looked on with her mouth wide open, he was even more beautiful then she had imagined. "I said go away…Obviously you hear we are busy…" Paul said in an annoyed tone.

Nikki could barely breathe. "The rest of us do not have all night to listen to you two fucking…!"

Paul folded his arms over his bare chest. "Well, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out…This is my house and you don't get any say here…!" He then slammed the door in her face.

He turned around only to see a piss off Sofia with her hand on her hip. "That is just why we need to settle things. You can't treat her like that!" Sofia re-opened the door. "I'm so sorry, please just give us a few minutes. Please…"

"That is just why you don't need that rude asshole. We should all just leave, and that includes you too, Sofia." Nicole stood with her arms folded to her chest.

"Please, Nicole. We are going to work this out. I love both you and Paul, and we all have to figure out a way to get alone. That is why I called this meeting."

Hearing Sofia utter her declaration of love towards Paul, made Nicole green with envy. "You have only been together for two months, and you spend all your time with him. What happened to us…? We use to do everything together." Nicole forced tears to her eyes.

Sofia felt like crap, and Paul wanted to throw up. "Nicole, please don't cry. I know I have been a little M.I.A lately, but I still love you….Look, why don't you guys get something to eat, and give Paul and I an hour to get ourselves together."

Paul stepped behind Sofia, and placed his hands around Sofia's waist. "Yeah…That is a good idea, give me and princess an hour…I have something to discuss with her…" Paul looked dead in Nicole's eyes. He was too done with her and her antics. Nicole has been relentless in pursuing Paul, all while bad mouthing him to Sofia.

Seth stepped up behind Nikki, and held out his arm to her. "The cook can make us something to eat, give the two lovebirds a few minutes."

Paul interrupted. "Seth, take Sofia with you. I need to speak to Roman."

Sofia snapped her head around and stared at Paul. Roman stepped from behind Seth and Nikki, and walked towards Paul. "It's okay…Let me and the big man talk."

Paul cupped Sofia's face and kissed her. "Go on…Roman and I will not be long." Before Sofia could say anything, Paul tapped her buttocks, and then guided her towards the door.

Nikki turned up her nose and breezed past Seth and Sofia. As Nikki walked through Paul's home, all she could do was imagine herself as the lady of house. She knew she had to kick things up a notch with Paul, she felt Sofia was getting too close to Paul, and that wasn't going to work. Seth followed behind the two women, but thought to himself that something is not right with Nikki, and he made a mental note that he and Paul needed to discuss this.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Paul's office…<em>

Paul sat on the couch, and motioned for Roman to sit down. "I'm not going to beat around the bush…I don't like how close you are to Sofia…You are supposed to be protecting her, but all I ever see are you two out by the pool, and you rubbing oil on her back."

Roman stared at Paul, and his grey eyes showed no emotion. "Jealous much?"

Paul laughed, but it was mocking. "I have nothing to be jealous about, I trust Sofia, but I'm not so sure about you."

"I have known Sofia since we were little, she is like a sister to me…And, for the record, if I wanted her, I would have made my move already."

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Don't be a flip asshole…Sofia, needs good people around her, not people wanting something from her…And, certainly not someone rubbing oil over her body…That is not how business is conducted."

"You should be having this discussion with Damon…Or better yet, Nicole…That's right, I see how she looks at you…I should be the one suspicious of you…"

"Please, I want nothing from that bitch…And as far as Damon is concerned, maybe we can help each other…" Paul started to see something different in Roman, maybe he could be trusted.

"Well, I'm glad you finally see I am not the enemy…I have never liked Damon, he is a weird freaky asshole…"

"Don't get carry away, I may not see you as an enemy, but I don't want you living with Sofia…Surely you can understand that doesn't look right…" Paul stared knowingly.

"That will be up to Sofia, if she wants me to move out, I will. But, I'm telling you man to man, there is nothing going on between her and me." Roman meant it, he cared for Sofia's wellbeing.

Paul stood up. "I can't have you living with her, end of story. But, I think we can agree Damon and Nicole are a common problem that needs to be removed from her life."

Roman stood and offered his hand. "Agreed…" Roman began to walk out, but suddenly turned around. "Watch your back with Nicole. I'm pretty sure she was Dave's downfall."

That got Paul's attention. "What do you know about that…?'

"All I know is, Nicole has been jealous of Sofia since we were kids. She plays all concern for Sofia, but the moment Sofia is happy, Nicole starts tearing it down, or I should say manipulate the situation…Come on, Dave was your friend, would he be that stupid to try and rape Nicole in their home…?"

Paul walked closer to Roman. "So do you think something was going on between them…?"

"I don't know for sure, but it sounds too convenient that Sofia just walked in as Dave was attacking her."

Paul nodded his head. "Listen Roman, if you happen to hear something, you will tell me first…Right?"

Roman decided to go out on a limb and join Paul. He wanted Nicole gone, he was tired of her manipulation, and he wanted Sofia to be happy. "Fine, I'm in…"

Paul smiled. "Good, this stays between us…"

Roman shook Paul's hand and walked out. Paul was surprised that went so well, now he will have someone keeping tabs on Nikki, and he can get more information about her past.

Sofia walked passed Roman as he walked out. She was relieved there was no yelling going on. She shut the door and looked at Paul. "Well…?"

Paul grinned. "What were you expecting….Blood to be shed…?"

"I don't know…Let me check…" Sofia stood in Paul's personal space and checked him out. "Okay, you were a good boy."

"Please, there is nothing boyish about this body, baby…" Paul stared at the drink in her hand.

"What's wrong…?" Sofia hummed as she sipped her Banana smoothie.

"I thought you hated bananas." Paul looked puzzled.

Sofia shrugged. "I do, but your cook was cooking something with bananas and I just started craving a banana smoothie, so he made me one."

Paul shook his head, and then sat down on the couch. He motioned for her to join him. "Look we need to discuss something before the others come back."

"Your right we do…Nicole...She is like my sister, and you have to make a better effort in being nice to her…I treat Seth nicely…" Sofia said firmly.

Paul sighed. He didn't want to hurt Sofia, he knew how much Nikki means to her, but he is getting fed up with Nikki's little innuendos. "I wanted to ask you something first…"

Now Sofia sighed, Paul always tries to divert her attention when she brings up Nicole. "No, first you promise me…Promise me, you are going to be nice to Nicole and Roman…"

That sent a chill down Paul's spine, and he became irritated. "Fine, if we must discuss this before I ask you to move in with me, then fine…!"

"Don't change the s-u-b-j-e-c-t…What did you just say…?"

Paul grinned. "I know I made things hard at first, and you know why...But I want you here…With me…Listen, I'm not a kid, I know what I want, and that is you living here with me…"

Sofia jumped into his lap. "You always know how to surprise me baby…I didn't think you would let me in like this…"She smiled and her dimples were beaming.

Paul rubbed his hand up and down her waist. "I told you, I'm not a feely kind of a person, but you know how I feel…Do we have to make this a big deal."

Sofia squeezed his face, and then kissed him. "Yes, we do….I would love to move in, but you know Nicole and Roman come with me…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Princess, that is not going to work. We are a couple and two adult women living under the same roof is a bad idea…And, as for Roman, NO…You two spend way too much time together."

Sofia laid her head on Paul's shoulder. "Don't be jealous of Roman, him and I have known each other since we were kids, and Nicole has to come, I can't just leave her hanging like that…We have lived together forever…"

Paul was not happy. "So, you would be okay with me having a female friend living here with us…And, before you answer, you have given some of my dancers at the Casino the stink eye more than once, so think carefully before you speak…"

Sofia tensed up in his arms. "That is different, you have had sex with some of them…Roman is my right hand man, I need him…Besides, Damon and Nicole have told me I should be keeping an eye on your floor manager, Joanie…They told me you two are quite close…"

Paul chuckled, and that annoyed Sofia. "We are very close."

Sofia hit him in the chest. "So you are admitting it…!"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Easy…I have known Joanie, a very long time…I trust her…"

"More than me…!" Sofia was becoming red in the face.

Paul cocked his head to side. "Like I said, we have known each other for a very long time…We do a lot of stuff together…We lift weights…we workout…hell, I see her almost as much as I see, Seth…"

Sofia jumped up out of his lap, and she was furious. "Are you fucking her…!"

Paul laughed hard. "You should see yourself right now…Joanie is family…She is my first cousin…Doesn't feel so nice…"

Sofia blushed from embarrassment. "So sneaky...You got me…But…"

Paul pulled her back into his lap. "No, buts…I don't want Roman living with us…He is a young single man and should have his own place, he needs privacy…Also, he works for you…You need to form boundaries with your people…They are paid to protect you and carry out orders, not be your fan base…" Paul was not trying to hurt her feelings, but he was sick and tire of most of them. They needed to know their place.

"Well, you have Seth and Randy close to you." Sofia ran her fingers over Paul's chest.

"Your right, but they have their own places…Seth is my brother, and Randy is my cousin…Look they both have had it rough growing up…Randy has had some issues with substance abuse and I practically raised Seth myself…But with all of that, they both know their place, and if one of them betrays that, they know the consequences…"

Sofia rested her head on Paul's shoulder, she felt so happy that he was sharing this. "You raised Seth…? Where were your parents…?"

"They are still around…Our old man is a gambler and hits the bottle a little too much…His name is Ric, and our Mom is the same…Her name is Sharon…I love them to death, but they were no role models for us…They would go on drinking binges, especially our Mom, and I had to fend for Seth and I…Dad is locked up now, but is due to be out in a couple of weeks…You will love them both…" Paul truly had no ill feelings towards his parents, he just accepted them for who they were. Gamblers and basically alcoholics.

"I hope they like me…I wish my Papa was around to meet them…" Sofia said sadly.

Paul rubbed her back. "Your Dad already knows my old man, they met in NY years ago…How about your Mom…?"

Sofia laughed coldly. "Well, if she is not jet setting with her wealthy new husband, maybe she will be here for the holidays. She is so busy…"

Paul didn't like the sound of that. "Well, maybe reaching out to her would ease some of your missing your Dad…"

"I doubt it…Mama and I were never as close as Papa and I…They divorced when I was little, and Mama left me with Papa…She wanted to focus on her acting and dancing career…A little girl was too much of a burden…" Sofia sighed.

Paul hated that, he didn't want her sad. "Look at me…We have each other, and my family will make you sick of the whole bonding thing…" Paul chuckled to lighten the mood.

"That is why it is so important to have Nicole and Roman with me…They are family, especially since Papa is not around…"

"Baby, I can never say no to you, but this time I have to insist…I don't want Roman living with us, he technically is not your family…And, well Nicole…"

Sofia cut him off. "Okay, I can compromise on Roman, but not Nicole….And, Roman will have to live close by…"

Paul was cursing inside, but still did not have solid proof of Nikki's true intentions, he was stuck. "Fine, but only until we find her some place to stay…I want it to be you and me…How can we really be ourselves with Nicole here…"

Sofia sat and thought, she didn't like just tossing Nicole aside. "Let's just see what happens…I want to focus on us, and moving in…"

Paul kissed her, but he knew this was not going to be permanent, Nicole had to go away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts in a review…Things are moving along for Paul and Sofia, but there is so much more to come…I love the ideas you guys have coming my way, don't worry, there are many more chapters to come and anything can happen…xoxo<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Sorry for the delay in updating, been at the hospital a lot, please continue to spend positive thoughts my way. Love all of the great feedback, all I can say is there are more chapters to come and anything can happen. So please continue to give your thoughts and ideas in a review and PM, if you like.

***Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Study...On the same page or not…<em>**

Sofia moaned seductively as Paul began to ease her back down on the couch. Just as he pulled at her dress to expose her skin, the door flew opened. "We are done waiting…Your hour is up…" Nicole said forcefully.

Paul looked up from Sofia's neck, and his face was anything but happy. "Has anyone ever told you…You are a cock blocker…?"

Sofia giggled, and slid out of Paul's embrace. "Come on…She is right, they have been waiting a long time."

Seth, Roman, Glenn, Randy, Dean, Damon, and Nicole all filed into Paul's home office. Each sat down, and stared at one another. They all have been waiting for more than an hour, and the indians were definitely restless. Glenn Jacobs spoke first, and snarled. "Let's get on with it."

Paul stood from the couch and arched his eyebrow at the 7'0 tall man. "Everyone needs to pipe down, all of you are still on the damn clock."

Sofia cleared her throat, she could see by Paul's facial expression he was already annoyed. "What Paul, is trying to say, is we all need to be respectful of one another's time."

Before she could continue, Damon cut in. "Well, that behemoth over there needs to learn some manners…" Damon pointed squarely at Paul. "He is rude, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish, and extremely annoying…!"

Paul slowly walked in Damon's direction, but Sofia quickly got in his path. "NO...! We are not doing this tonight…Damon, you are out of line…"

Again, Damon cut Sofia off. "I'm out of line? This piece of crap treats you like a two dollar whore, and I'm out of line?!"

That was it, Paul was done with pleasantries. He moved Sofia out of his way, and towered over Damon. "**I've had enough out you, buttmunch…You will watch your damn mouth when you talk to her or I will fix it so you can't speak at all!"**

Dean stood behind his brother. "You need to watch yourself, Levesque!"

"**Watch myself...? Your fucking brother needs to watch himself, I'm not some five and dime ass kissing lackey, I will whip your ass and your brother's...!"** Paul has just gone past go, and he didn't care. **"And furthermore, Sofia is your boss and everyone else within your group, all of you are paid to take orders and carry them out…If you or anyone else can't do that, then get the fuck out of my house and good luck with your future endeavors!"**

Sofia all of a sudden became extremely angry, basically 0-60. **"ENOUGH…ALL OF YOU THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Sofia shouted with her fists clinched by her sides. Roman came behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, he was eyeing each person to just say something back to Sofia.

Damon immediately went to Sofia, he tried to remove Roman's hand from her shoulder, but he received a very low angry growl from the stolid tanned Roman. "And, this asshole has to go too, Sofia."

Sofia was beginning to lose her patience with Damon. "Damon, we need to get something straight here…I will not have you talking to Paul or Roman that way. **Everyone needs to pull their heads out of their asses and settle down…I mean it…!"**

Both Paul and Roman smirked at Damon, which pissed off the young man even more. Damon reached for Sofia's hand and held it. "Sofia, you see what is happening here…They both are changing you…They are trying to control you…"

Nicole stepped forward. "Damon, is right. Ever since Roman came waltzing back into your life, you have changed. You have forgotten about the people who truly have your back."

Sofia slowly took her hand back from Damon, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Damon, I know you have been great to me, and I will never forget it, but we need to all take a step back. Yes, you are my friend, and I treasure that, but you also work for me, if that is becoming too much to balance, I will not hold you here."

Nicole stroked Damon's back, to calm him. This did not go unnoticed by Roman or Seth. "Cousin, your right, we have been giving you a hard time, but it is because we care about you and we feel slighted…But, if you choose Roman and Paul over us, we will understand…Right, Damon…?" She figured feeding Sofia guilt was the best strategy.

Damon tensed, but quickly started to understand what Nicole was doing. "Yes, I understand…If Sofia, no longer wants us around, I will respect that…"

**"Oh, cut the bullshit Junior…This is just what I am talking about…No one understands their boundaries….If you don't like things, bow out and move the fuck on!"** Paul said with authority.

"I can handle this." Sofia stepped forward and held her hands on her hips. "**I am not a fool…I am the boss here and things are going to go my way or the highway…I am sick and tired of breaking up squabbles between all of you…Paul and I are together and Roman is my right hand man!"** Sofia had a look of fire, Paul was taken aback at the fury that seem to permeate off of Sofia, but he wasn't going to question it, because she was taking his side.

Nikki was also taken aback, usually she could manipulate Sofia's emotions, but something was different and she couldn't figure it out. "Sofia, what has gotten into you…?"

**"I have a frigging headache and it is because of all of you…I shouldn't have to stand here and beg all of you to be on board, if you cared so much, you would all just do it…But, NOOOOO…I have to raise my voice and dig into everyone's ass to make everyone understand what I have been saying for months…NO FUCKING MORE…I AM THE LEADER HERE AND I AM TELLING ALL OF YOU FOR THE VERY LAST TIME...PAUL IS GOING TO BE HERE FOR A VERY LONG TIME...AND ROMAN IS SECOND IN COMMAND, BEHIND ME...SO, THERE WILL BE NO MORE BACK TALK...NO MORE INSULTS...NO MORE NOTHING...!" **Sofia sat down in a huff, she felt extremely uptight and it hit her out of no where.

Paul tried to sit next to her and placed his arm around her, but she moved away. Sofia turned to Paul first. "This isn't just for them, you have to give a little too…I have my business associates just like you do, so I deserve to be treated like a boss, not a mediator…!"

Paul raised up his hands trying to calm her, again he wasn't quite sure what tripped her trigger. His crew members looked on in shock, Paul has never taken no for an answer. "Baby, I think you are a little tired…" Paul said calmly.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at all of them. **"YES I AM VERY TIRED…SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF ALL OF THIS…EITHER EVERYONE STARTS TO BEHAVE OR I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU THE KIND OF HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE I CAN BE…!"**

Seth looked at Paul, and couldn't help but smile, Paul has met his match. Seth actually liked it, he loves Paul, but sometimes his brother needed a kick in the ass. Roman cleared his throat, as the tension was so thick. "Alright, I'll start off….Sofia, I'm willing to do whatever it is that will smooth the waters here…But it is going to take all of us to make this work…"

Paul not to be outdone, stood up. "I will go a little easier…But…I will not tolerate disrespect, if Junior has something to say to me, he will address me accordingly and then I will answer him the same way…That is how it is going to be, take it or leave it…"

Sofia crossed her arms over her chest. "Damon…?"

Nicole stepped forward again, she knew something was not right with her cousin, so she decided to play nice to get what she wants, which is Paul. "Okay Sofia, I think we have all been a little selfish here…If you truly are happy with Paul, we will accept him in our home and our inner circle…Right…?" She looked to Damon.

Paul was not buying Nikki's little act, but he decided to mess with her. "You won't have to worry about accepting me at your home, because Sofia is moving in here with me." Paul smiled devilishly at Damon and Nicole.

Damon and Nicole practically had heart attacks, and they spoke in unison. **"W-H-A-T…!"**

A feather could have blown over Randy and Seth as they listened to Paul's words. Seth snapped to reality first, and stepped towards his brother. He mockingly bowed before Paul. "Well…Well…Well…My big brother made the leap, congratulations." Seth beamed from pride that he was the one to make this happen.

Paul popped him in the head. "Maybe I should make all of you address me that way from now on…Assclown…"

"This isn't funny…When the hell did this happen…?" Nicole stood all red in the face.

Sofia stood up and walked in the center of everyone, her demeanor was stoic and commanding. "It happened tonight, and before you open your mouth with anything negative Nicole, you are coming too."

Paul's neck almost snapped from shock, he thought they had settled things, but apparently not, so he chimed in quickly. "Temporarily, until you find your own place."

Nicole accepted that, this was perfect for her. She figured she could entice Paul in no time "Fine." She looked to Damon to not say a word.

**"I hope we all do not have to do this again, because I'm not putting up with it. The total focus from now on should be about getting Papa back out into the open…Where he belongs. Do I make myself clear?"** Sofia arched her eyebrow, and tapped her foot.

Paul placed his arm around her, to soothe her anger. In his mind, things were going to settle down and get back to normal, either by force or complete removal. This little meeting was primarily for Sofia's group, his people knew better. "Well, that is it folks, you are all free to go."

"Wait…I need each and every person in this room to agree that from now on there will be no more fighting." Sofia looked to each of them knowingly.

Everyone nodded their yes slowly. Glenn was the first to leave, he really didn't care as long as his positon within the ranks were not affected, and Randy shook the hands of both Sofia and Paul as he left. He too was not bothered, he knew that Paul was the true leader. He was just ready to leave.

Paul looked to Damon and Dean. "Well…?"

Damon swallowed hard, and plastered on a fake smile. "Fine…For Sofia…"

Dean had already made his side clear to Paul several weeks back, he had no beef with him, as long as he stayed out of Damon's face. "You know where I stand. Sofia, I have your back and I will support your choices."

Sofia mellowed as she snuggled into the arms of Paul. "Baby, all this meeting stuff has made me thirsty for another banana smoothie."

"Another one…? I think this boss thing has changed your taste buds." Paul chuckled, but he still thought it very odd. Every time he would have a banana around Sofia, she would practically gag from the smell of them.

Nicole and Roman shared a look of confusion. "I thought you hated bananas…Has Paul changed that too…?" Nicole said sarcastically.

"No, I just want one…Do I have to run that by you too…? Sofia asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need to get this little lady a smoothie, before she snaps again." Paul continued to grin as he and Sofia left his study.

* * *

><p>Nikki and Damon stayed behind the group, and moved to a quiet area. Nikki laced her arm into Damon's. "We need to talk."<p>

Damon waved off his brother and walked with Nikki to the back patio. Roman and Seth watched the two and decided to follow them, they both stood by the door, but were unable to hear.

Nikki sat down on the patio chair, and motioned for Damon to join her. "Listen, I know you have feelings for Sofia, and I can help you…That is, if you help me…"

"Go on…"

"With me being here, I can work on what I want, and that is becoming the lady of the house. If we work together, we both can get what we want." Nikki smiled.

"How does that help me?"

"I will work on Sofia's emotions, I will make her see you are the better man, and get Paul into my bed."

Damon stared into Nikki's eyes, he looked almost crazed. "Again, how does that help me…And how do I know I can trust you…? Look what happened to Dave."

"I don't know what you are talking about, we both know Sofia killed him. You still have the gun, don't you…?"

Damon gave a half smile, but did not answer. Nikki took that as a yes. "I know we have eyes on us right now, but please just trust me…We will both get what we want."

"Nicole, if you double cross me…"

Nicole cut in. "I won't, I need you too much…So do we have a deal…?"

"Sure, when do we start?"

"Right now, I am going to warm myself up to Paul, it will be only a matter of days before he is crazy horny for me…I will keep in touch." Nikki stood up to walk inside, but was greeted by both Seth and Roman.

Roman glared at Nikki. "You are a lowdown bitch…"

"What are you talking about…? Nikki tried to look innocent.

"You and pretty boy are up to something, I'm warning you right now…If you do anything to screw with Sofia, you will be very sorry…"

"Fuck you, Roman…Blood is thicker than water, Sofia will always side with me."

Roman snatched up Nikki by the arm. "Just stop with the blood is thicker than water crap…You don't give a damn about Sofia…But I know what you do give a damn about…"

Nikki struggled to get away. "You don't know anything about me…"

Roman squeezed her arm tighter. "I don't…? You have wanted to be Sofia your whole life, you want her life so bad, that it has made your insides rotten…But, I tell you this, you won't get in between her and Paul…I won't let that happen…"

Nikki looked at Roman, and her stare was cold and dead. "Careful Roman, you may end up like Dave…Bad things happen to bad people…"

Roman pulled Nikki in real close. "That will never happen because I would never be that desperate to fuck you…"

Nikki laughed. "Prove it…"

Nikki struggled to get free, and Seth tapped Roman on the back. "This is not the place man."

"You should listen to two tone." Nikki said in a struggled breathe.

"Oh, I'm not helping you out, I don't want my brother upset. I back everything Roman has said to you, and I will up the ante. I know something stinks with you and Damon, but I warn you…Paul is like a father to me, and if you do anything to hurt him…I will hurt you…"

Roman released Nikki, but not before giving her another warning. Damon came up behind Nikki, and guided her back inside. "We need to do something about him too." Damon said under his breathe.

Nikki had an evil look. "Don't worry, I have plans for him."

"What plans?" Damon's eyes began to sparkle.

"Let's just say, lighting is about to strike twice, and Paul maybe the one to make it happen."

Both Nikki and Damon shared a laughed, and continued to walk inside. Roman began to pace along the side of the pool, and Seth stopped him. "Look man, I know we don't know each other that well, but I think we have a common problem, how about trying to deal with it together. For Paul and Sofia?"

Roman stared at Seth for a moment. He knew it was going to take a lot to convince Sofia of Nikki's evil ways, so he shook Seth's hand. "Agreed, Nicole has to be stopped."

"Don't worry, I am going to talk to my brother tomorrow, but for tonight, we watch and listen to Nicole and pretty boy."

Both Roman and Seth laughed as they walked back inside to the mansion. Both had not looked forward to this meeting, but now felt something very promising could be in store for their futures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…Remember to review and give your thoughts…Well the meeting of the two groups is now complete, but the real drama will begin to unfold…<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Sorry for the delay in updating, been at the hospital a lot, please continue to spend positive thoughts my way. Love all of the great feedback, all I can say is there are more chapters to come and anything can happen. So please continue to give your thoughts and ideas in a review and PM, if you like.

***Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p>Sofia smiled as she stepped out of the luxurious master bathroom, towel drying her hair. It was all so surreal to her. She was living with the man she loved, and never has been happier. She turned around to see Paul standing at the bedroom double doors, holding two cups of coffee. She walked slowly to him, once she reached his muscular frame, she reached up on her tip toes, and kissed him. "You are spoiling me." She reached for her mug of coffee.<p>

Paul gave a half smile and slapped her buttocks. "Well, you do a good job of spoiling me too…Last night was something else." He laughed with a hint of a groan.

Sofia arched her eyebrow and smirked. "Well, you had something to do with that, Mr. all night long." She gingerly walked towards the balcony, as she looked out to the royal landscape, she sighed contently thinking of last night. Paul had been insatiable last night, they were like animals in heat.

Paul wrapped his large arms around her small waist, and then reached down and kissed the side of her neck. He also sighed contently, he never appreciated the view from his bedroom balcony, hell he hadn't used it, well that is until last night. He had Sofia straddle him as he watched her ride him under the moonlit sky, it was a view that will stay with him for a long time. As he thought more, he realized that he has been doing a lot of different things lately, and he loved each moment. Sofia has opened his eyes to so many things he took for granite, mainly she opened his heart and he couldn't picture life without her. "I'm hungry, Papi." Sofia giggled as she pulled Paul away from his thoughts.

"Want to have breakfast up here?" Paul was hoping she answered yes, he didn't want to see Nicole's face.

Sofia leaned into Paul. "We ate in our room yesterday, Nicole is going to think we are avoiding her."

"Speaking of Nicole, I spoke with a realtor yesterday and made an appointment for Nicole to see him today." Nikki has been living with them for over a week, and Paul was ready to pull his hair out.

Sofia stepped out of Paul's embrace, and turned around to face him. "You did what…!"

Paul folded his arm over his chest and had a look of discontentment. "She has been here for over a week and has done nothing to look for her own place. Remember, I said this was going to be temporary."

Sofia now had her hand on her hip. "No me Digas! Oh mi Dios!"

Paul rolled his eyes, he didn't care that she was about to go off on him in Spanish. "You can yell in Spanish all you want, I'm not caving on this one…She has to go…!"

"Why?"

Paul took a deep breathe, he wanted to say so badly that Nicole is a conniving bitch, but he thought better of it. "Oh, I don't know….Maybe because every time we are trying to be "intimate" or having a "private conversation" she just appears out of nowhere. Don't you find that a little strange or a little too convenient?"

"You're exaggerating, have you forgotten about last night?" Sofia removed Paul's arms from his chest, and sexily ran her fingers over his pecs trying to calm him and to drop this whole Nicole thing.

Paul looked down at Sofia and smiled coyly. "How can I forget, it had been over three days since I had any."

"Awe, poor baby…But we made up for it…Right…?" Sofia spoke softly as she poked out her lips.

Paul usually caved like a ton of bricks from her cute expression, he could never deny her, but this situation was totally different, he had to remain stern. "That's not the point, she is getting too comfortable and will never leave…She is like that stray cat you feed one time, but regret doing it, because now they show up every day expecting to be fed…Sofia, she is a grown woman, who needs to stand on her own two feet…Why can't she live with John?"

Sofia could see her tactics were not working, and she was becoming annoyed. "I've asked her that already, she doesn't want to live with him…Something about him being too possessive…!"

Paul laughed sarcastically, and grumbled. "That is the pot calling the kettle black."

Sofia looked confused. "What…?"

Paul seeing this was going nowhere, decided they had to get serious with this conversation. He took Sofia's hand and walked towards the outdoor couch, he sat down and placed her on his lap. He needed to try and slowly open Sofia's eyes to Nikki's ways. He held her close to his chest, and ran his hand along her waist. "All I'm trying to say is Nicole, needs to stand up for herself…What does she actually do to help you out, besides being a personal assistant in picking out clothes for both of you or going shopping with you, which you flip the bill for..."

"She does more than that…"

Paul shook his head, but continued on. "Like what…? You are doing all the work…If she really was concerned for you, she would step up and offer to run the dance club…You have twice as many responsibilities than before, and Nicole has offered to do nothing, she is free loading off of you…"

Sofia sat quietly for a few seconds, she didn't want to admit that Paul had a point. Nicole has never once offered to lesson her load, but she couldn't throw Nicole under the bus, especially since she has been the one pushing to keep her here in Paul's house. "Well, I have been too busy with Heyman and Roman to even consider offering Nicole the position."

Paul lifted Sofia's face to look her squarely in the eyes. "A person with ambition shouldn't need to be asked, they step up and make it happen…Look at Roman, I have to admit, I was skeptical at first, but he has stepped up big time, he is proving that he is an asset to the business, but Nicole is proving to be a liability."

Sofia smiled, as she was about to call Paul out on his good deed. "Is that why you arranged for Roman to get that high rise apartment in Seth's building…? I knew you would grow to like Roman."

Paul tried not to smile, damn this woman for knowing him. "No, he just got lucky to stumble onto it…We weren't talking about that…"

Sofia squeezed his face. "I knew you were behind it…You're lying, you get that line across your forehead and your eyes get just a little lighter. That was so sweet of you…" She kissed him several times. "If you give Nicole half a chance, you will feel the same way about her."

Paul took her hands, he hated being called out by his good deeds. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…But this stays between us…But, Nicole still has to go, please just trust me on this…Besides, I can only handle doing something nice every five years or so…"

"Whatever, Papi…You do nice stuff for me all the time…Should I start counting them off…" Sofia giggled.

Paul started to tickle her, to stop her from naming off his good deeds. "Oh yeah, you can't talk when I do this…"

Sofia was giggling and squirming in Paul's arms, but suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Please stop…Please" She then began to slap his hands away, but it was not in a playful way.

Paul slowly stopped, he could see she was not playing around. "What is it…?"

Sofia quickly got out of his lap, and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She soon found herself hugging the porcelain toilet bowl. The sounds of heaving and coughing was heard throughout the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

Paul was right behind her, and tried to open the door. "Princess, you okay…? Open the door…" His voice carried with great concern as he banged on the door, his face contorted into a grimace as he listened to her throw up.

The last person he wanted to see right now, came bursting through the bedroom doors. It was Nicole, and she was dressed in a very short slinky black silk robe, and you could clearly see she was naked underneath it. "Everything okay, handsome…?"

Paul turned to face Nicole, and he had a look of pure anger on his face. "Not now…!" He continued to knock at the door. "Come on Sofia, open the door."

Nicole came up behind Paul, and pressed her body against his back. "She will be okay…You need to take it easy…"

Paul tensed up, and turned around quickly. He snatched Nicole by the arm and walked her towards the door. "This is not the time for your bullshit…GET OUT…!"

Nicole took this opportunity to move in closer to Paul. "I love it rough…I bet you would love to make me scream…" Nikki reached down and cupped Paul's cock. "Oooh…Just as I imagined, you are a very big boy…" She tried to stroke him, but Paul caught her wrist, and began to squeeze tightly, almost cutting off the circulation.

Paul clinched his teeth, and his voice became icy and laced with the intent to hurt her. "You little fucking cunt…Get your filthy hands off me…!" He shoved her into the wall, and looked at her with deadly force.

Nicole laughed. "Such strength, I love a man who takes control." She looked into his eyes, and undid her robe, she stood with no shame as she displayed her naked body. "See what you are missing…I bet Sofia, doesn't compare…"

Paul growled as he stalked towards Nicole, he went for her and roughly began shutting her robe. "Don't flatter yourself, surgery does a lot, but Sofia is all real, something the fuck you're not…You filthy no good bitch…!"

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Sofia stood with wide eyes.** "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…!" **Sofia stepped out of the bathroom and horror adorned her face, not only from just throwing up what felt like her entire insides, but now from the sight before her.

Paul stood like a deer caught in headlights, and his hands were on Nicole's robe, and it was completely clear that Nicole was naked, and her breast were exposed to him. "Shit…Baby, it is not what it looks like…"

Sofia ran towards Paul like a bull charging a red cape. She began hitting him on the back, and wouldn't let up. **"GET OFF HER…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS…I TRUSTED YOU…!"**

Paul flinched from her hits, he couldn't understand a woman of her size throwing these powerful blows. "Fuck Sofia…Stop it…!" Paul quickly grabbed up Sofia by her waist. "It is not what you think…!"

"**I KNOW WHAT I SAW…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN…SON OF BITCH…LET ME GO…!"** Sofia kicked and continued to yell, as she struggled to get out of Paul's grip.

Nicole looked at Paul and smirked at his dilemma. Paul's look was pure evil, if he wasn't holding Sofia right now, his hands would be around Nicole's neck, choking her last breathe from her throat. "Sofia, listen to me, I swear it is not what it looks like." Paul said in a pleading voice.

**"****YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME…AND NOW YOU ARE AFTER MY COUSIN…JUST LIKE DAVE…LET ME GOOOOOOOO….!" **Sofia's face was crimson red, and tears were filling her eyes.

Nicole was loving it, she now was going to get Paul right where she wanted. "Sofia…Stop…!" Nicole limped towards Sofia and Paul, and she put on her "loving cousin" face. "Sofia…He is telling the truth…!"

That completely took Paul by surprise, but he knew the other shoe was about to drop. Sofia slowly stopped hitting Paul, and looked at Nicole. "W-What?"

Nicole tighten her robe, and limped some more to Sofia. "I said he is telling the truth…I tripped on my own feet and Paul caught me…He was helping me, my robe just slipped opened…Right Paul…?"

Paul felt his head wanting to explode, either he went along with her or chance Sofia believing that Nicole flashed him, he wasn't too sure if Sofia would buy it, especially with her radical mood swings lately. "Yeah, that is what happened." Paul's tone was very eerie as he stared at Nicole.

Sofia stepped away from Paul and Nicole, she stared at both of them. She didn't like what she saw one bit. "Why were you in here and why weren't you wearing anything under that robe?"

"I would like an answer to that too…?" Paul asked and his voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sofia put her hand up towards Paul to silence him. "I got this…Nicole…?"

Nicole limped towards Sofia. "I wanted to tell both of you I would be out for the evening and you two would not be bothered with me…"

"And that couldn't wait until we got down fucking stairs…" Sofia snapped.

Nicole forced tears to come. "I only wanted to give you guys some space…I'm trying to get along…Isn't that what you wanted, Sofia…?"

Sofia closed her eyes, she was pissed. "Yes, it is what I wanted…Nicole, I don't want any more misunderstandings, I love you and I don't want our relationship to get messed up, so Paul and I made an appointment for you, it is with a realtor…I think it is time for you to get your own place, I will pay for it…"

Nicole now was angry, usually Sofia would give into her tears. "Well, I can't now, I sprained my ankle when I tripped…Please, this was just a big silly misunderstanding…You know I would never hurt you like that, you are my sister." Nicole pulled Sofia into a hug.

Sofia now felt bad, she was letting her anger get the best of her. "I know that…It just brought up bad memories about Dave…Of course you can stay until your ankle is healed."

Paul had his fist clinched, he has never wanted to kill someone so badly. "Now that you said what you wanted, you can leave now…Sofia and I need to be alone." Paul held the door opened for Nicole.

Nicole pretended to be in so much pain as she walked towards the door. "No problem…And Sofia, I'm really sorry that we upset you."

Sofia again felt hot, all of the upset had brought on another wave of nausea. She nodded as she quickly went back into the bathroom.

Paul blocked Nicole from leaving, he leaned into her and whispered through gritted teeth. "If you ever pull that stunt again, I will kill you where you stand."

Nicole laughed. "I needed to prove a point, Sofia will always believe me…I thought you would have figured that out by now…"

"I'm not someone to fuck with…I'm not Dave…" He paused as he lightly gripped her neck. "You know people go missing in the dessert all the time, keep this up and you will become one of those statistics…"

Nicole had a wave of fear, as she studied Paul's eyes. But she quickly swallowed it. "It will be only a matter of time before you are in my bed...No man can resist me…"

"Is that why Dave ended up dead…?" Paul was convinced there was something going on between Nicole and Dave, but he needed solid confirmation.

"That information will cost you…Let's say, you and me go back to my room and you fuck it out me."

Paul started hearing Sofia heave more, he had to check on her. "The only thing I will gladly do is get rid of you permanently." He then shoved Nicole out into the hallway, and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p>After several minutes Sofia leaned against the bathroom doorframe, her hair was sprawled around her face, and she was flushed. Paul walked towards her, and cupped her face. "Baby, you okay?"<p>

Sofia pushed his hands away. "Were you telling the truth or do you want Nicole?"

Paul scooped her up into his arms, and sat down on the couch. "One thing I have never done to you is lie, I tell you like it is good or bad…You know that…"

Sofia placed her head on his shoulder, she was drained. "I know that, but seeing you over Nicole like that, it made me think of Dave…And I…."

Paul stoked her back. "Stop right there…Look at me…I would never betray you like that, I think something else is wrong."

Sofia sighed. "Yes there is. First, I'm sorry for hitting you and secondly, you were right and I was wrong…Nicole cannot stay here and I feel like a royal bitch for wanting her to leave."

Paul continued to massage her back, normally he would gloat, but he has suspicions that something else is wrong. "Thank you, and you are not a bitch. I won't rub this in your face because I want you to do something for me." He lifted her off his lap, and walked towards his nightstand.

Sofia watched and she became angry as Paul walked back into her personal space holding a small box. "Is that a sick joke?"

Paul sat real close to Sofia, and held the box in front of them. "No, it is not a joke…You have been getting sick a lot, mood swings, and craving weird stuff."

Sofia slapped the box from his hand and stood up. "Why would you do that…Why would you hurt me like that…?"

Paul pulled at her wrist. "I did it because I love you and I'm concerned…Please just take the test."

Sofia wiped the tears that now began to fall. "I told you I can't get pregnant…I thought you were okay with that…Were you lying…"

"No, I wasn't lying, but if you are…"

Sofia cut in. "You would be happy, so you lied."

"DAMMIT SOFIA…I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT KIDS, I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT BEING A FATHER…THAT IS UNTIL I MET YOU AND WE GOT TOGETHER…DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME, IF I WASN'T SURE YOU WERE THE ONE…I DON'T DO THINGS TO TEST IT OUT, I DO THINGS I'M SURE OF AND I AM SURE AS HELL I WANT YOU FOR THE LONG HALL…!" Paul was nervous himself, he loved Sofia and he knew what was in store for them, she was it for him.

Sofia blinked several times, she was in shock. She picked up the test and stood in front of Paul. "Okay, but promise me, if this is negative, which it will be, you will still love me as much."

Paul pulled her into a hug as he still sat on the couch. His head was at her stomach. "I can't possibly love you any more than I already do…Trust me and take the test, I'll be right here with you."

Sofia ran her fingers through Paul's hair, and then kissed the top of his head. "Okay…I'll be right back." The walk into the bathroom felt like a mile, she was shaking, she didn't want to lose the love of her life when the test came back negative.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading and hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter...Please don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in a review...<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

a/n: Some fluff in this chapter, giving some alone time for Paul to give a peak at his "friendship" with Dave...Next chapter will more than likely have smut...Stay tuned...Please...

* * *

><p>Sofia shut the bathroom door, and leaned against it. She began to tremble slightly, and she hugged herself. Her mind was frantic with all the scenarios that would play out once she told Paul this pregnancy test reflects negative. She just knew their relationship would change, and not for the better. She knew Paul was trying to say the right words, but she also knew he would come to resent her if she couldn't bare his children. What man wouldn't, her own deceased husband tortured her and made her feel less of a woman, and this was a man that swore before God to love her no matter what. The possibility of Paul doing this to her would hurt a thousand times more, why…because she loves Paul with all her heart. Dave never had her heart, but his words were none the less like a sword plunged into her heart and soul. She could never take that from Paul, it would kill her, she just knew it would.<p>

"Everything okay in there? I don't hear anything." Paul pressed his ear against the door, all he could hear was Sofia taking swallow breathes. "Sofia…?"

Sofia closed her eyes, and slid down to the floor. "I can't pee."

Paul could hear her tears coming through her words. "Can I come in…?"

"n-no." Sofia's voice began to crack, and she held her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Shit…Please don't do this…Open the door…" Paul had to get in there to face her, to reason with her.

"Please, go a-w-a-y…"

"Fuck…Sofia, if you don't open this damn door, I swear to God I will break down…Come on…" Paul jiggled the door handle giving her one last chance to open it. "I'm counting to three and if you don't answer, you know I will knock it down."

Sofia shook her head from side to side, she didn't want to open the door, but she knew Paul too, he would back up his words. She slowly stood up, and cracked the door open only peaking her face out. "Please just give me a minute, I'm fine…Really…"

Paul held the edge of the door, and pushed slightly. "No you're not…" He waited a second, and Sofia stepped aside and allowed him entry. Paul didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, the fear and sadness was written clearly on her face. He lifted his hand, and slightly rubbed her cheek. "You don't have to be scared, I told you whatever that test tells us, I'm here…"

Sofia turned her back to him. "I think you believe that now, but in time you will come to resent me…My own husband did."

Paul could feel his blood beginning to boil, if Dave was still alive, he would give him a beating of a lifetime. Paul also felt a twinge of guilt, because his "friend" had lied to him and he actually believed the stories of his horrible marriage. Paul sighed, as he lifted Sofia's head. "I'm not Dave…Please just take the test and then we need to talk."

Sofia shuddered at Paul's words. "About what…?"

"Dave, and us." Paul cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You need to hear what I have to say about Dave." Paul opened the pregnancy test and handed Sofia the little stick. "Go ahead…Trust me…" Paul smiled warmly as he and Sofia held the stick together.

Sofia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Okay…I need to do the rest alone…I promise I will do it."

Paul kissed her on the forehead, and then winked at her. "That's my girl, I'll be right outside the door."

Sofia gave a half smile. "Don't listen at the door because I will never be able to pee."

Paul put up his hands to signal he surrenders. "Okay…Okay…"

Sofia looked in the mirror and whispered to herself. _"There is no way out of this…If you don't take the test, he won't let up…" _She looked down at her stomach. _"Why am I broken?"_

She went onto do the test, and stared at herself again in the mirror. _"Well, this is it…"_

Paul had done his best not to listen at the door, but he was nervous too. He knew deep down she was pregnant, and he was actually getting excited. _"You a father…Well, this will be different, a little person depending on me…To protect them…To love them…To spoil them…A little person made up of me and Sofia…Can't get closer to perfection than that…"_ Paul grinned at his last thought.

"So, you wanted to talk…" Sofia stood in front of Paul, she was somber in her demeanor.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Yes, silly women…Just sit and relax."

"I'm not being silly…I know what you are already going to say…Just say it…"

Paul was still getting use to all of this kind of stuff…Sharing feelings. "Didn't I tell you about that assuming stuff…I want to talk about Dave while we wait for the results…"

Sofia tensed up and sighed. "Why…?"

Paul laid on the bed with his back propped up to the headboard, he pulled Sofia onto him. She laid between his legs and leaned back onto his muscular chest, and Paul wrapped his arms around her. "I need to make perfectly clear I am not Dave Batista, yes he was a friend, but him and I are totally different…You need to let go of your past hurt and let them stay buried with him."

Sofia ran small circles along Paul's forearm. "I know you are not Dave, trust me on that."

Paul used his right hand and began to softly stroke her hair. "Do you…? Because you compare me to him sometimes, such as how I would just leave you, if we couldn't have little rug rats."

Sofia gave a slight giggle to that. She loved how Paul could sometimes make a funny, when things were so tense. "Well, you seem anxious to find out if you are going to be a daddy."

"I'm not anxious, I just like to be prepared…Look, you are drinking and smoking." Sofia tried to cut in and deny she still is smoking. "Yes you are and don't even try to deny it. I know once I leave in the morning, you are out near the pool with cigarette in hand."

"Whatever, noisy body."

"Yeah, whatever…Seriously, if you are pregnant, that stuff needs to be stopped asap…"

Sofia wanted to believe that, but her nagging fear got the best of her. "So that is it…"

"No…I need you to know that you deserved a better husband than Dave, he was an asshole with issues, and his issues became bigger when he accepted your father's offer to run the business…Dave was never a leader, he was a follower…I knew the day he told me about that offer, he would be destined to fail."

Sofia pushed herself up, and turned to look at Paul. "So, you do realize what I went through with him."

It was Paul's turn to sit and look, he had a decision to make, be him and be brutally honest, or take the punk way out and lie. Well, obviously Paul is not a punk, and he remained true to who he is. "I do now…Dave told me a lot, he told me the day he proposed to you it was for the money and power…I told him he was an idiot…A man makes their own way, if he can't, he can't be a leader…Who the hell respects anyone who is handed the keys to the kingdom because of his wife…I sure as hell wouldn't…Why do you think I didn't attend the wedding…"

Sofia played with Paul's tie, as she now sat up on her knees. "I always wondered why you didn't attend…Maybe if you had things would have turned out differently…"

"I doubt it, don't get me wrong princess, you are smart, beautiful, feisty, and sexy as hell. I could continue, but I think you get the point. There is a code I respect…You don't screw around with other member's wives or girlfriends…" Paul chuckled. "But then again, you could have started a war."

"Did Dave tell you he cheated a lot?"

"Yes, and I told him that he was heading straight for divorce…Dave sometimes didn't always think things through, he was easily swayed, not to mention he was using and drinking…Dave figured he could do no wrong. I like to call it, MBD."

Sofia cocked her head to the side. "Huh…?"

Paul laughed. "Mob Boss Disease…Getting sucked into the life and turning on those that are supposedly your friends and family…Dave thought he was bigger than the business, but no one is bigger than the business…You start believing your own hype, you get stupid and vulnerable…You are no longer the hunter, you become the hunted…I knew a few months before he died, something was going to happen, either he would end up in jail or get whacked."

Sofia was starting to understand, Dave was treating everyone as badly as her. "Thank you and I promise to do better, I love you and I do trust you."

"You know how I feel about you...You have to let go of Dave, he was not the same man I knew from 12 years ago...He became weak and spineless, which made him neglect his responsibilities...Sofia, I shouldn't have judged you in the beginning, I was being a prick...I knew Dave was cutting out on you and I should have seen he was the one in the wrong...But, I give you my word, it is you and me only, my playing days are over...No matter what those test results show...You hear me on this...?"

Sofia pulled Paul into her by his tie, she kissed him deeper than she has ever kissed him. "Mmm...It's settled, me and you...Ride or Die, baby..." Sofia smirked.

Paul stared seductively and powerfully into her eyes, he was saying this is the beginning to forever, nothing will stop them in their relationship or with business. He then looked down at his $7,000.00 Rolex Submariner Men's Steel watch. "That's right, a new era has begun, you and me...Time for the results."

Sofia scooted out of the bed, again she walked slowly to the bathroom. She picked up the little stick, but didn't look at it. She stood before Paul, and handed him the little white stick. "You read it…"

Paul took the Clearblue digital stick, he slowly turned it over…And it read…"Pregnant", Paul was shouting YES…Inside of himself, his face however showed nothing. "Well, I guess we need to go shopping."

Sofia frowned. "You don't have to buy me something, I knew it would be negative…I told y-you…"

Paul held the stick up to her face, and he could no longer contain his excitement, he had a grin wider than the state of Nevada. "Sofia…Look at it…"

Sofia began to speak, but then the stick was in her face. Her mouth dropped opened and she looked between the stick and Paul's glaring grin. "I'M PREGNANT…I'M PREGNANT…YOU DID IT PAPI…" She jumped into Paul's arms, practically cutting off his air supply and her legs wrapped around his waist like a python.

Paul held her just as tight. "My little guys just wouldn't be denied…." He suddenly stop squeezing her, and held her back from him. "Shit, we don't want to hurt him…"

Sofia reached up on her tiptoes, and cupped Paul's face. "Can we hurt the baby…?" She rubbed her tummy."

Paul looked panicked. "Seriously…?"

"I'm kidding…" Sofia squealed again. "I'm pregnant…!" She jumped up and down on the bed like a teenage girl. "Baby, we are going to be parents…Do you know how many times I have dreamt of holding my very own baby…!"

Paul watched for a second, and then stopped her. "Come here…No jumping…" He hugged her again, and then kissed her breathless. When he pulled their lips apart, they both stared at one another, both could see each other's joy. "You are going to be a great mother to our son…I love you, princess…"

"I love you more…And you are going to be a great Papa…Speaking of Papa, I need to tell my P-a-p-a…"

Paul not wanting to ruin this. "We will find a way to get word to your father…I promise…" He reached down and rubbed her tummy. "And, I promise you too…"

Sofia smiled warmly at Paul's actions. She was so overjoyed that she was having her very own baby, and to make things even sweeter, she was having Paul's child. Unfortunately, things did not stay sweet for long, because Nicole and Alfred (the Butler) knocked on the door. "Everything alright Sir…?" The older white haired man asked with concern.

Sofia hung onto Paul's neck, and both were smiling like idiots. "Everything is perfect, Alfred." Paul said with a wide smile.

Sofia walked towards Nicole. "It is better than perfect…Nicole…I'M PREGNANT…!" Sofia squealed again.

Nicole could have fainted on the spot. "W-H-A-T….?!"

"I'M PREGNANT…WITH CHILD…BUN IN THE OVEN…!" Sofia could light up Madison Square Garden.

Paul walked behind Sofia, and placed his hand around her waist, he wanted to accentuate the point to Nicole. "No congratulations to the mother of my child…?"

Nicole glared at Paul, if looks could kill, he would be dead. Sofia being so excited did not notice. "Yeah, congrats."

"Nicole, you don't seem excited…This is a miracle…Aren't you happy for us…?"

Nicole limped to Sofia, and forced a hug. She was seething inside. "Of course, I'm just shocked. I hope everything will go okay."

It was Paul's turn to glare at Nicole. "Of course it will…! With mine and Sofia's genes, this baby will be perfect, our son will be perfect..."

Alfred stepped in between Paul and Sofia. "Congratulations Sir and Madam Sofia, the staff will also be very happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Alfred." Paul continued to glare at Nicole, he could see her wheels already turning and he didn't like that at all. "Sofia needs her rest, and I have to get to the office."

"Aw, I wish you could stay home today." Sofia pouted.

"Don't worry baby, I have plans for us. Be ready tonight, we are going out to celebrate." Paul kissed her quite passionately, he wanted Nicole to really get the picture. He and Sofia were becoming a family, and she was on her way out. "Oh, and make sure to call me when you make your doctor's appointment." He kissed Sofia again.

Nicole was becoming red in the face, she couldn't believe this. But her mind was thinking of a way to put a stop to this. "Paul is right you need your rest. I will check on you later." Nicole made her way to her bedroom, she slammed the door shut, and began picking up anything and throwing them at the wall, she was so furious that she was actually seeing red. She spotted her cell, and sent a text to Damon: _"We have a huge problem…We need to start a new plan…Sofia is pregnant…!" _Nicole through the cellphone on the floor and screamed. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH…YOU RUIN EVERYTHING…I WILL HAVE PAUL...EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET RID OF YOU AND THAT BRAT...!"

* * *

><p>Paul sat with a huge Cheshire grin on his face inside of his limo, he had to call the one person who he knew would be as excited as he was, he called his brother.<p>

_Seth: I'm on my way Paul…Sorry…_

_Paul: Settle down…I need you at my office…_

_Seth: What about the meeting with Sonny…?_

_Paul: Fuck the meeting…You have to help me pick out some jewelry…_

_Seth: Are you feeling okay…?_

_Paul: Couldn't be better…Uncle Seth…_

_Seth: Did you just call me Uncle…?_

_Paul: Yes…You fucking deaf…?_

_Seth: Shut the fucking door…Are you having a rug rat…?_

_Paul: Yep…I'm going to be father…Can you fucking believe it…?_

_Seth: I'm happy for you bro…Your happy right…You better be fucking happy…_

_Paul (chukle): Yes assclown…Just have your ass at my office…Seriously, I need your help…_

_Seth: To pick out another ridiculous watch..._

_Paul was too happy to get annoyed: Not for me...For Sofia..._

_Seth: What kind of jewelry...?_

_Paul: Just get your ass to my office..._

_Seth was curious, and hoped it was what he was thinking: This better be good...I'll be there in ten…_

Paul ended the call, he sat back proud as a peacock for the entire ride to his office. He was going to be a dad and he got the woman he wanted. He felt nothing could spoil this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you all for reading…This was a serious and fluff chapter, but I wanted to give a little more insight of Dave from Paul's perspective…Hope it was okay…Please leave your thoughts and opinions in a review…More to come with this couple, and there should be some smut in the next chapter…<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nicole's Room…<em>**

After an hour Nicole had finally been able to calm down, and her mind was now fully focused. She picked up her cell phone and called Damon.

_Damon: Finally, I had been trying to call you…What do you mean Sofia, is fucking pregnant…?_

_Nicole: Do you need me to draw you a fucking picture…!_

_Damon (Damon huff heavily, his mind was spinning): This can't be…I thought that fall fixed her from having kids…Have you been lying to me…!_

_Nicole: NO…! The doctors told her she couldn't conceive, I don't know what changed…You realize things have changed, she will never leave Paul now. (Nikki needed to plant doubt in Damon's mind to get what she needed)_

_Damon: You don't know that, we just need to come up with a different strategy!_

_Nicole (she sighed ever so sadly): Damon, what can we possibly do? We have to face it, we have lost. It is a shame, Sofia and Paul will ride off into the sunset together. Paul has won, she will never be yours._

_Damon (his heart raced, and he started tapping is head, his pupils began to dilate): I can't have that, if I can't be with her, no one will. She needs to be freed from him, he is evil and has corrupted her._

_Nicole (she smirked wickedly, she knew the exact words to use. She was fully aware that Damon suffers from psychotic disorder and while off his med's, he was easily swayed to see things that were unreal or untrue): You are so right, she is not herself, Paul has taken the real Sofia and she will never be the same. Oh shit…_

_Damon: What is it…?_

_Nicole: Well, if Sofia needs to be freed from Paul, that means the baby will be affected too. We can't let another life be controlled by Paul…What can we do…?_

_Damon: The only thing we can do, take both Sofia and the unborn child away from that evil behemoth._

_Nicole (her face was adorned with evil and joy, as she now has her pawn): So what do you suggest we do?_

_Damon: If she cannot leave him on her own, then we have to make sure we save her. We will sacrifice her and the unborn child._

_Nicole: I think you are right, it is the only way. We will need help._

_Damon: Don't worry, I will handle everything._

_Nicole: Perfect, I'll call you later. We have to make sure this happens as soon as possible. I mean for Sofia's own good._

_Damon: Done. _

Nicole ended the call and twirled around as she smiled wickedly, she felt no remorse for what was going to happen. If her cousin refused to leave on her own, she would be forced to leave, and that will leave Paul wide open for herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Office….<em>**

Seth burst into Paul's office, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Not to fear big bro, the sibling with impeccable taste is here."

"And who taught you that…ME…" Paul smirked.

Seth hugged his brother. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks kid, the jeweler should be here soon." Paul had a very proud grin.

Seth sat down on the couch. "So what are we picking out? Something for a special moment?"

Paul sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Subtle…You will see when the jeweler gets here."

"Come on…What are we shopping for?"

"Jewelry…" Paul smirked.

"I know that…Is it a ring…?"

"You are such a girl sometimes…" Paul continued to smirk.

"I am not…!" Seth said in a bratty tone.

"Really…" Paul pulled out his cellphone and snapped Seth's picture. "See for yourself…"

Seth shoved the phone out his face. "Whatever…Stop changing the subject…Just admit it, we are picking out an engagement ring."

"Maybe…Maybe not…Stop making a big deal out this…" Paul spat.

Seth had a huge grin. "I knew it…! Finally, you are joining the rest of us humans and admitting to wanting a commitment…I'm proud of you, you know it was hard raising a big brother." Seth ducked as he saw Paul coming with a mocking punch.

Both men finally settled down from their playful brotherly mock fighting. Seth sat back down and figured this would be a good time to open up about his suspicions of Nicole. "You know I'm glad we have a few minutes…I really need to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind, kid?" Paul asked while re-fixing his tie.

Seth shifted slightly in his seat, he didn't want to spoil Paul's good mood, but he needed his brother to be on his guard, especially now. "It's about your house guest, Nicole." Seth could see by Paul's stiff reaction that he has already had a situation with her. "She is up to something, and Damon is helping her…Me and Roman watched them the night we had our little meeting at your house…They were whispering and Nicole pretty much threatened Roman…"

Paul rubbed his hand over his face. "Go on…"

"Well, first I saw Nicole walking through your house…She had a weird look, almost like calculating in her head that everything in sight was already hers…Then after the meeting her and Damon snuck out onto the patio, they huddled up close, you know like plotting something…When Roman confronted her, she became spiteful and threatening…I warned her, if she hurt you, I would hurt her."

Paul rubbed the side of his face. "Thanks kid…But, I know she is up to something…The little bitch flashed me this morning, and Sofia walked in on it."

"WHAT…? We need to do something about her….!" Seth was irate, no one messes with Paul.

"Settle down…Nicole, let Sofia go off on me, and then she played like it was accident…She thinks she has me right where she wants me, but I have seen bitches like her before, she is no threat…" Paul said with cold and deadly emotion.

Seth didn't like it. "Why not just get rid of her."

Paul's voice became stern. "I can't do that right now, not with Sofia being pregnant. I still don't know if this is a high risk pregnancy or not. I can't risk her or the baby's wellbeing."

Seth could see his brother was more worried than he was letting on. "Okay, but Roman and I will still keep an eye on her, I don't trust her at all. And, don't worry so much, I'm sure Sofia and the baby will be fine."

"Do me a favor, anything you two find out, run it by me first. Once my son is born, I am blowing this bitch out of the water. She will regret the day she started this, I promise you that."

Seth nodded in agreement. "We will, but still…."

"Don't you worry…You see I think something was going on between Dave and Nicole, and I intend on getting proof…Once I do, I will show Sofia, and Nicole's ass will be history."

Seth grinned. "Roman thinks the same thing…I think the key is Damon."

This time it was Paul's turn to nod. "So do I…I also think that little pee wee prick has something else that I need." Paul has thought ever since Columbia that Damon still has the gun that Sofia used to kill Dave.

Seth looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't get into with you, but Damon could be the biggest problem I have." Paul felt it best to not share Sofia's secret, not that he didn't trust Seth, but the less people that know the actual truth is better.

Seth knew his brother, and could tell he was holding back. "Come on, don't do that...There is something you are not telling me."

Paul felt his cell vibrate, and he held his finger up to Seth as he checked the incoming text. He began to smirk as he read it.

_Sofia: Hey, Papi. I need your opinion, which one for tonight…? (She took two pictures of very sheer and sexy lingerie, one blue, the other black)_

_Paul groaned softly as he thought of her in those teddies, and he also felt his cock begin to twitch: Naughty little girl…How about option C…Nothing but your Birthday Suit…_

_Sofia smiled, as she tilted the camera on her cell, and snapped a picture of her cleavage: Ay Papi, you mean something like this._

_Paul: Fuck you are a tease…You realize I'm going to fuck you raw tonight._

_Sofia: Funny, I was planning on riding you until you couldn't take it anymore…And then…_

_Paul sat as his mouth was going dry, she didn't finish the sentence: Talk like that naughty little girl is going to have you sore in the morning._

_Sofia: Ay Papi, promise?_

_Paul felt extremely hot, and knew he had to end this now or he would never make it through picking out jewelry: No it is a guarantee…You will be screaming Papi all night…_

_Sofia snapped one more pic, but this time it was dangerously close to her nipples: Love you…_

_Paul shifted in his seat, and he heard Seth laughing: You are so going to get a fucking of a lifetime…And love both of you…_

Paul slipped his cellphone back into his pocket, and took a large gulp of water from water bottle water in front of him. He felt Seth staring, and heard his laugh. "Don't say a fucking a word."

Seth was about to retort on how much of a sex feign his brother is, but now Paul's office phone buzzed. Paul answered and instructed his secretary to send in the very well-known Jeweler.

Seth stood to greet the older gentleman, as Paul needed to cool off. "So what do you have for us Angelo?"

The older Italian man smiled, and began to set up his display of very expensive diamond rings. Angelo would only do this for Paul, his stores were the best of best and he dealt with celebrities and the elite wealthy socialites. "So my friend, what would you like to see first?"

Paul finally able to stand as his lower region began to calm down. "I'm looking for a statement piece, you know, a wow factor." Paul looked over the black velvet display cases, and there it was, a 13 Carat emerald shaped black diamond ring. "That's it!"

Seth looked less impressed. "That would be a negative."

"What, it is perfect. I want something different for Sofia…I think she will love it."

Angelo cleared his throat. "This is definitely a statement piece."

Seth cut in. "The only thing that says is death. Sofia will be pissed if you give her that."

Paul frowned. "I know her a little bit better than you…She likes being different, and so do I."

Angelo interrupted the siblings. "If I may, a black diamond engagement ring symbolizes authority, power, strength, certainty and passion…If this is what your lady love signifies in your life, then it is not a bad choice."

Paul gave Seth a cocky look. "See, and you were supposed to be helping."

"I still would like to see something else, how about a yellow diamond?" Seth started poking around Angelo's display cases.

Angelo again cut in, he sensed this was going to be a long showing. "Well, the yellow diamond is symbolic essence of the yellow color, you know, renewal, hope, cheerfulness and sunlight. Hence, the yellow diamond is said to bring blessings of joy and prosperity in a couple's life."

Paul stood with his arms folded to his chest as he looked at the yellow diamond. Angelo took a seat, as the brothers began a verbal sparring sessions on behalf of each stone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile Paul's Mansion…<em>**

Sofia stood in front of the bed staring at several cocktail dresses, she wanted to wear the perfect outfit for her evening out with Paul. She turned to the door and smiled brightly at Nicole. "Hey you, come in…"

Nicole put on a fake smile and sat on the bed. She looked at all the pretty dresses before her, and her blood ran hot, it took everything inside of her not to just slap Sofia over. "They are all so pretty, but do you think they are appropriate?"

"Yes, you and I shopped together and picked them out. Why do you say that?"

"I just meant that maybe they won't fit now, we bought those dresses a long time ago, and you look a little puffy." Nikki twirled a strand of her hair, and looked concerned.

Sofia looked perplexed, but quickly went to the full length mirror. She opened her robed and ran her hand down her toned abs. "You think I'm showing already?"

Nicole got up and stood behind Sofia. "Well, maybe it was your robe. But, the baby weight will come. Hopefully Paul will be as happy as he is today when that happens."

Sofia stared at Nicole's reflection. "You think Paul will not understand?"

Nicole smiled cloyingly. "Oh, I'm sure he will…But all those dancers at his Casinos may have different ideas…Didn't you say he had sex with some of them."

Sofia felt upset, and began questioning herself if Nicole had a point. "Paul loves me, and we are committed to each other."

"Sweetie, I didn't mean he doesn't love you, I'm just saying he may get tempted by all of those pretty dancers in their little outfits…Especially when you have to start wearing those granny panties…I'm just trying to prepare you, because I care."

Sofia walked away from Nicole, she felt emotions taking ahold of her, and the emotion coming out now was weepiness. "Nicole, just leave me alone."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I only want what is best for you. I don't want you blindsided when the baby weight starts and Paul starts looking at you differently."

Sofia looked at Nicole, and a few tears trickled down her face. "I'm not mad…It is hurtful that you think Paul will cut out on me…I love him, and I love that I'm carrying his child…Just leave me alone, if you are going to be like this…"

Nicole was about to spew more lies, but was stopped as Roman tapped on the door. "You decent…"

Nicole rolled her eyes, and Sofia got up and answered the door. "I'll be ready in a minute." Sofia tried to walk away from Roman's piercing grey eyes, but he stopped her. "What's the matter?"

Sofia ran her fingers through her raven long hair. "I wanted to tell you the good news, but now I just need to get dress."

Roman stared at Nicole above Sofia's head. He knew she had something to do with it. "Come on baby girl, you were so excited over the phone…What is the good news?"

Nicole sighed heavily, as she rolled her eyes at Roman. "Obviously she doesn't want to tell you, why don't you wait downstairs with the rest of the help."

That snapped Sofia from her weepie tears. "Shut up, Nicole….!"

Roman smirked, and Nicole was outraged. "Excuse me?"

Sofia held her hand on her hip. "I said shut up, and don't talk to Roman that way…You have said enough today!" Sofia now felt light headed, and held onto Roman's arm. "Whoa, let's sit you down." Roman guided her to the edge of the bed.

Nicole rolled her eyes again. "She is fine, that is what happens when you are pregnant."

Sofia looked up at Nicole and was dejected, she wanted to tell Roman. "What the hell is wrong with you Nicole…I wanted to tell Roman myself!"

Roman had a huge grin. "Seriously…You're having a little bambino…?"

Sofia nodded her head up and down. Roman helped her up and gave her a huge hug. "I'm happy for you…Does Paul know…?"

"Yes, he was excited too…"

Roman cocked his head. "Was…?"

Sofia didn't mean to use the word was, but Nicole had made her feel so bad, that she felt self-conscious. "He is excited…I have to get dress, I'll meet you downstairs." Sofia went into the bathroom to change.

Roman blocked Nicole from leaving. "Not so fast…I know you had a hand in what just happened…Sofia was over the moon when she called me, and now she is sad…What the fuck did you say…?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, she is hormonal. She thinks that Paul will not desire her after she gains weight. I told her she was being ridiculous, but she didn't believe me." Nicole tried getting past Roman, but he grabbed her arm again.

He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "I don't believe that shit for a minute…You are just aching to get a bullet to the head."

Nicole snatched her arm back. "Who is going to do…You…? As I remember, you just got sprung from jail, you kill me and your ass will be locked up for life…So spare me your idiotic threats."

Roman sneered at her. "I wouldn't care if they gave me a life sentence, if it meant getting rid of you…You have one more time with me, and I swear to God, I will send you straight to hell where you belong…You and your troll friend, Damon."

Nicole looked unfazed. "Not unless I get to you first…Or better yet, if something doesn't happen to poor Sofia…Have a nice day."

Roman watched Nicole leave, and he immediately took out his cell and texted Seth.

_Roman: Call me, when you get this…It's about our favorite she devil…_

Roman continued to stare at his cell, but no return call. Unfortunately, Seth had turned it off during his meeting with the jeweler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…Sorry no real smut in this chapter, but definitely the next chapter…I need your help, which ring for Sofia…Black or yellow diamond…Please leave your other thoughts or opinions in a review…<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Hour later at Paul's home….<em>**

Sofia finished dressing and headed downstairs to leave with Roman, but she was stopped by Nicole. "Can we talk…?" Nicole said in a low tone.

Sofia flicked her hair over her shoulder, and looked at Nicole coldly. "I'm in a hurry…"

Roman looked up the staircase at Nicole, needless to say his face was anything but happy. "Sofia, we really need to get going, Heyman is waiting for us."

Sofia was at the half point on the staircase, she turned to face the bottom of the stairs, and looked at Roman. "No, I will speak with Nicole…Text Heyman and tell him we will be a little late…"

Nicole smiled at Roman, and he was pissed. "Fine, but don't take too long, I'll wait right here."

Sofia walked back up the stairs, and walked right pass Nicole. She was still upset at those comments Nicole had said. She walked inside of Nicole's bedroom, and turned to face Nicole. "What do you want?"

Nicole sat on the bed, she needed to add some more salt to Sofia's open wounds. "I wanted to say sorry, and let you know, I'm only looking out for you."

Sofia looked up, and had a look of disgust and hurt. "**Sorry…Sorry…You have a lot to be sorry for…You have been such a bitch since Paul and I got together…Why…?"**

Nicole started with the waterworks. "Because I care so much for you…I don't want to see you hurt…"

Sofia rolled her eyes. **"If you fucking care so much, why are you doing this…What have I done to deserve this? Just tell me that much…!"**

Nicole batted her eyes to make the tears fall down her face. "I don't mean to hurt you, I just worry for you…Remember, I was with you through that Dave thing, I hated the way he hurt you and I don't want you to repeat the same mistake…"

Sofia felt that ugly day of when she shot Dave, all the pain of what she endured with that man. **"Just stop...Paul is not Dave, he truly loves me…!"**

Nicole reached out for Sofia's hand, and held onto it. "Sweetie, they are cut from the same cloth, they are gangsters…Sure Paul is a well-respected owner of several Casinos, but we all know how he got them…He is just like all the rest of those gangster types, he wants a trophy on his arm, and you give him even more, you give him more power and wealth…Do you think if you were a common everyday chick, he would be this devoted to you…?" Nicole continued to do what she does best, play on people's deepest fears and insecurities.

Sofia lightly pulled her hand away**. "He is none of those things…You don't know the real man, you see his business side, I know all of him!"**

Nicole was ready to spew a big blow to Sofia's confidence. "Do you…? I would hate for you to be proved wrong and have to put a bullet into his chest, like you did to Dave."

Sofia was shocked and confused because Nicole has not spoken of that before, and certainly without this much venom in her words. "I did that protecting you, or did you forget that part."

Nicole stood slowly, and wrapped her arms around Sofia. "I will never forget what you did, even though it was murder…You proved how much you love me."

Sofia stood like a statue within Nicole's embrace, and her voice became low and gritty. "Get off me…"

Nicole pulled back. "You are taking that the wrong way, I will always appreciate what you did, you saved my life, I can never repay that debt…I love you for that…"

Sofia stared at Nicole, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "I love you too, but don't ever throw that in my face again…"

Nicole smiled. "Never again…I just needed to show you that Paul is a no good playboy and gangster like Dave was, I needed to open your eyes…Paul will eventually show his true colors and you will be faced with the same situation, that's all I'm saying on the subject."

Sofia got squarely in Nicole's face, she swallowed her tears because she was not going to show weakness, but deep down she was hurt by Nicole's words and she was starting to think who can be really trusted here. Even through her hurt, her childhood roots reared its head, and her voice was now eerily somber. "Make sure this is the last time we speak of this…Remember who the true Escobar is here…**ME**…Like my Papa would always say, dead men can never tell any tales…" Sofia's look mirrored one that her father has used on his foes.

Nicole took a step back, as she understood the meaning of that phrase, maybe she pushed a little too much too soon. "I know you are the boss that is why I'm trying to help you, to protect you…Blood is thicker than water…Right…?"

Sofia looked one final time before leaving Nicole's room, when she shut the door behind her, she leaned against it. Her mind was in overdrive, she has known Nicole all of her life and she couldn't let her hormones take over her emotions, well at least she could try.

Sofia breezed past Roman and headed straight outside to her black Mercedes-Benz S550. Roman quickly flowed. "Wait, you know we are supposed to use the car Paul has for you."

Sofia whipped around. "I don't want to be chauffeured around. Get in or I'll meet you there!"

Roman threw his hands up as he walked towards the car. "You are obviously pissed off, and you don't need to be speeding around…Let's just take the limo…Do it for the baby…" Roman hated to manipulate, but he had no other choice.

Sofia stomped over to the black limo, and got in. Once inside, she turned to Roman. "Happy now…?"

Roman refrained from yelling back. "Not really…What happened in there…?"

Sofia stared out of the window as the limo pulled away from the mansion. "Nothing…!"

"Right…You are all fired up for no reason…" Roman spat back.

Sofia turned to face Roman. "Am I being a fool…?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Nicole…Said…"

Roman cut in. "Please don't listen to her…Whatever she said to you is bullshit…!"

Sofia threw her Gucci sunglasses to the floor. "Is it…? I don't know what the hell to believe…I love Paul, but what if…?"

Roman clinched his fists. **"Son of bitch…STOP LISTENING TO HER…SHE IS PLAYING YOU…!"**

Sofia looked wide eyed. "What are you trying to say Roman…?"

All Roman could hear was Paul's voice saying to keep his mouth shut about Nicole. He lowered his voice and faced Sofia. "I mean, she is just being Nicole, you know…Selfish...You should just focus on you and Paul…Your having a baby, and that is what you have always dreamed of, don't let anyone take that away from you…"

Sofia studied Roman's grey eyes, she could see he was holding something back. "What aren't you saying…?"

Roman shifted a bit in his seat. The last thing he wanted was for Sofia to lose that Latin temper of hers. "That is it…" Roman pulled out his cell, pretending to check for text messages.

Sofia placed her hand over his cellphone. "Please, don't do that…What is it…?"

"Sofia, I'm worried for you, and not because of Paul…He is good people, you need to just keep your guard up…Okay…?"

"Don't worry for me…Paul does enough worrying for all of us…You would tell me if something is wrong…? I mean with Nicole…"

Roman cracked a smile, trying to divert the conversation. His gut told him that Paul would definitely not say anything with Sofia being pregnant. "Shit, Paul doesn't worry, he micro manages…"

Sofia laughed at that one, because it was so true. She laid her head on Roman's shoulder. "I really wanted today to be special, I wanted to give Paul a surprise, but I don't know anymore."

Roman looked down at her. "Didn't you already give him a surprise?" Roman chuckled again.

Sofia nudged him in the side. "Funny idiot…I made a doctor's appointment so I could get a picture thingy of the baby, but after talking to Nicole, I'm not so sure anymore…What if Paul gets sick of me when I get bigger or worst he cuts out on me."

"You are the idiot…Paul maybe a lot of things, but he is into you…Trust me, men can tell when other men have gotten sprung, and Paul has it bad for you baby girl."

Sofia began to smile. "Really...? You're not just saying that to make me feel better."

Roman made a face. "When have I ever tried to get one over on you? I'm not stupid and plus, I don't want to get cussed out in Spanglish."

Sofia perked up, and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Thank you…And don't tell Seth about my appointment with the doctor, I want to surprise Paul tonight."

Roman scrunched up his face trying to remove Sofia's lipstick. "That right there is going to get me shot…You know damn well how your man is…Can anyone say jealous to the tenth degree."

"Paul is not jealous, he is protective." Sofia grinned, she knew how her man was, but she loved it.

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up to Paul Heyman's office, and Roman escorted Sofia inside. He quickly made an excuse to step outside, he needed to reach Seth. Once he was behind the building he called.<p>

_Seth: Hey man, sorry I missed your text, what's up._

_Roman: Where are you?_

_Seth: At the Casino, in Paul's office. Why?_

_Roman: Nicole is in full force, she is really messing with Sofia's head. We need to move on her._

_Seth: Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. (Paul looked up from his desk)_

_Roman: Paul, you there?_

_Paul: Speak_

_Roman rolled his eyes: I was going to say Congratulations, but your sunny disposition just stopped me._

_Paul: Just fucking spit it out already._

_Seth looked at Paul with daggering eyes: Sorry, go on Roman. _

_Roman: Sofia and I just left your house, and Nicole was in full effect. She got Sofia all twisted about you…Telling her you will cut out on her when she starts showing and comparing you to Dave. Nicole is getting desperate, which means she will stop at nothing until she gets her target…And that target is you...I think we need to just pull the plug on her._

_Paul: __**NO, Goddammit.**_

_Roman: Why? What are we waiting on?_

_Seth decided to cut in and let cooler heads prevail: Because of Sofia's condition, Paul and I feel it may upset Sofia too much. We are going to wait until the baby is born._

_Roman: Alright, but I'm telling you right now if she gets in my face one more time with that smug ass grin she is done._

_Paul: Were you just listening to me, we do nothing until I say so…Make sure to take Sofia home after your meeting with Heyman. I will clean up Nicole's mess and have a chat with her when I get home._

_Roman: No can do, Sofia has a personal appointment afterwards._

_Paul took the phone off the speaker: What personal appointment? _

_Roman shook his head, he was so mad about Paul ordering them to wait on Nicole, he forgotten he wasn't supposed to tell: I don't know, something with shopping for clothes._

_Paul: Just do as I say, and bring her home._

_Roman: Oh, okay…Have you met Sofia…_

_Paul: Don't be a smartass, make up an excuse and she will be fine… (Paul paused) And thanks._

_Roman smirked: Your welcome, Papa to be._

Seth stared at Paul after he disconnected the call. Paul looked up. "Now what."

Seth ran his hand over his facial hair. "I still don't like Nicole being after you, maybe Ro is right maybe we should just end it now."

Paul cracked his knuckles. "I said no, I can't risk Sofia's wellbeing, especially over that little slut."

"Well, how about me riding with her and Roman?"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "We have been over this, I said no then and it is still no now."

"Why?"

"Because it will draw more heat to Sofia, listen kid, you are my brother, and she is about to become my wife, my rival's will be salivating over that…Get it now?"

Seth nodded, he knew Paul was right but he wanted to help, for now he would have to work behind the scenes. "Yeah, I get it…Why don't you call it a day, you need to setup for tonight."

Paul smirked. "That is why I pay people, so I don't have to get bogged down. Don't worry, she will be blown away with what I have planned."

"You're not even nervous, are you?"

"Hell no, she is head over heels in love with me." That was not completely true of Paul, he was like any other man getting ready to propose, but he was not going to let on to Seth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…Damon's Condo…<em>**

Nicole unsatisfied with how things turned out with Sofia from earlier today, decided to visit Damon and further stir the pot. She needed the wheels to start turning now. She knocked several times on Damon's front door before he finally answered. What Nicole saw almost made her gasp, but she managed to hold it in. Damon answered the door, wearing all black, and his eyes look wild and crazed. "Come in…" Damon held the door open.

Nicole walked very slowly through the dark living room, the only light came from a room to the left, and it was dim at best. "Everything okay with you?"

Damon was already behind Nicole, his breath was right on her neck. "Why so jumpy?"

That Nicole was, she felt as though she just walked into a B rated Horror movie. The place was barely furnished, and the walls were a deep shade of grey. "I'm not." She moved away from Damon.

Damon began to walk around Nicole, and when he reached the front of her he flicked a switch blade in her face. "What is it you want?"

Nicole swallowed hard. "I wanted to know have you formed a plan yet. Things are worse than I thought, Sofia is becoming hostile."

Damon scratched the side of his head with the shiny blade. "Really…?"

Nicole was definitely becoming creped out. "Yes, she is not listening at all, and…"

"Shh…Come follow me." Damon started walking towards the room that was lit by candle light.

Nicole was not prepared for what she saw, each wall, each table, and each corner had something with Sofia's picture or personal effects. Nicole felt a wave of satisfaction, because anyone who would see this room would definitely know Damon was behind what is about to happen to Sofia. "I don't know what to say." Nicole went to pick up one of the pictures, but Damon slapped it way. "You are to never touch any of this…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Sorry…" Nicole rolled her eyes as she turned from Damon. "What is your plan?"

Damon laughed psychotically, as he opened the closet door. He walked in half way and rummaged through several items. What he pulled back, even Nicole was shocked. "Like it?"

Nicole eyed the sniper like rifle, and smiled when her eyes reached Damon's face. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Should I show you?" Damon asked as he walked into Nicole's personal space.

"No, that's okay…When can you do it?"

"Very soon." Damon said above a whisper.

"The longer we wait, the longer you will be in pain. The only way to feel better is to get rid of her…How about the day after tomorrow?" Nicole could see Damon was right on the edge.

"I said very soon, and not before."

"What other weaponry do you have here?" Nicole decided to not push the date, she figured she could push for the gun that was used to kill Dave.

Damon walked in real close to Nicole's face, and licked it. "Like what my pet?"

Nicole felt as though she could vomit, but she needed to play along. "The gun used to kill Dave."

Damon laughed that crazy laugh again. "In time I will share that with you but I don't feel like it today."

Nicole couldn't take his craziness any longer. "Fine, but soon we will share that too."

"Maybe…" Damon walked out of the room, and Nicole followed as chills were going down her spine. The only thing that she held on to was the thought of Sofia's undoing. _"Just a matter of time."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…Tell me what you think, leave your thoughtsopinions in your review….I know I said smut for this chapter, but I didn't want to leave out the mindset of Damon and Nicole…_**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

_a/n: I read the reviews and PM's and many of you were wanting more insight into Nicole and her reasoning for the Sofia hate, so I decided to update this chapter. Please trust me, I will have twist and turns throughout my stories, but be assured I will come back around to them. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Office…<em>**

Seth stood up to leave, but stopped to look one final at Paul. "Bro, I know you like to handle things your own way, but I have to speak my piece…I think you really need to get rid of Nicole." Paul started to speak, but Seth put up his hand to stop him. "No, hear me out on this…I'm more worried for you, what if this bitch won't stop until she has you in her bed…? Then what, you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you…? I can't stand by and let that happen." Seth's tone became somewhat humble. "You know I think of you as my father, not Ric…You have done so much for me, you made me finish school and finish college…Why? Because you always do what is best for me, even when I can't see it, so now the tables are turned and I'm telling you what I think is best for you."

Paul was moved by Seth's words, because he always protected Seth like a son. "Look kid, I know, but I have to follow my gut here, I can't risk upsetting Sofia now…Sofia thinks of Nicole as a sister, and if I make the call to put her down, Sofia would be devastated…She doesn't need the stress right now."

Seth stood over his brother, and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I know this relationship stuff is new to you, and you are doing what you think is best, but I think honesty with Sofia is best, she is a tough little cookie and she will be okay." Seth paused again, because he knew Paul wouldn't like the next part. "I know the real reason…You are afraid of losing Sofia, but I'm here to tell you that won't happen, she loves you and sometimes relationships have to be put through tests, but the beauty is they survive and become even stronger….You can't control a relationship like a business deal, sometimes you have to let go of control and let things happen."

Paul didn't like that, he was always use to doing things his way, and people adjusting to his commands. And, deep down he was afraid of the outcome, he has never lost anything he wanted, and Sofia was something he wanted in his life, not just for sex or fun, he wanted her forever, for them to be a family, what he and Seth didn't have from their parents. He couldn't gamble on his future. "Seth, I know you mean well, but I have to play this my way…My instincts have never failed me."

Seth frowned slightly. He needed to get through to his brother, but he knew force feeding him was not the way. "I'll let up for now, but we will talk about this again."

Paul shook his head as he watched Seth leave his office.

* * *

><p>It has been a few hours since Seth left the Casino, and Paul has gotten little to no work done. He has been staring down at the little black velvet box containing Sofia's engagement ring for the past hour. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he and his brother just had. He now started thinking maybe Seth had a point, maybe he should do something now, but would it hurt Sofia…Would she walk out of his life because she couldn't forgive him for ending Nicole's life? He also kept wracking his brain as why Nicole was doing all of this really, it couldn't all be her desire to be with him, hell he knew he was horribly rich and insanely gorgeous, but there had to be more to it. <em>"But what?" Paul mumbled aloud. <em>

He sat for several more seconds, and then sent a text to the one person that may be able to shed some light on the situation, his old friend and Sofia's uncle. It simply read, _"Need to talk now."_

Paul looked to his laptop, and waited for the man that could answer what he needed to know. The man appeared on his screen, smiling as usual. "Eddie…"

Eddie continued to smile into his laptop. "Hola mi amigo…"

Paul shook his head thinking how Eddie was always so happy, but could stab a man if he looked at him the wrong way. "I need your help…It is about Sofia…"

"Ah, what happened now? You two are still together, yes?"

Paul was not in the mood for convincing Eddie everything is okay with him and Sofia. "We are better than okay." Paul thought for a second, but figured what the hell, it was now or never. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Eddie yelled out in joy. Vikki practically jumped out of her skin. "What's the matter, Eddie?" Vikki tripping over her own feet as she ran to Eddie.

Eddie laughed even harder at his wife. "Easy…" He held Vicki, and looked back to the screen. "Que perro viejo (you old dog)…" He turned to Vicki, and yelled. "My niece is getting married to Paul."

Paul was becoming inpatient. "EDDIE…LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMMIT…!"

Vicki leaned down to the screen, and she yelled in that all familiar scream. "EXCUSE ME…?"

Paul sat up in his chair. "Sorry, Vicki…I really need Eddie to focus, this is important."

Vicki stared momentarily at Paul, but then calmed her husband to sit back down. "Muy importante…"

Eddie slowly regained his focus. "So when is the weeding…?"

"Soon, but listen, I haven't pop the question yet, so no calling Sofia…"

Eddie nodded okay. "So, what else is on your mind?"

Paul looked towards Vicki. "This is a delicate situation, I need to speak openly."

"I have no secrets from Vicki, whatever you need to say, you can speak freely in front of her…you will learn that once you marry my niece, mi amigo…"

Paul admired Eddie and his commitment to Vicki, this is what he wants for himself. But first he had to rid himself of the glaring reason he cannot, Nicole. "There is a big problem in my life and Sofia's, the problem is Nicole."

Eddie flinched at the mention of Nicole's name, and Vicki nudged her husband, urging him to speak up. "What has she done?"

"What hasn't she done..? I need to know what is the real deal between her and Sofia…" Paul sat back in his office chair.

Vicki sensed Eddie's hesitation, so she cut in. "Paul, what exactly are you getting at?"

"Nicole has been acting very deceptively towards Sofia, almost like she hates her. She has blatantly come on to me."

Vicki nudged Eddie again. "Por el amor de dios (for the love of god)…Eddie, tell him the story."

Paul sat at the edge of his seat, pretty much willing Eddie to tell him. "Come on, this is important, Eddie."

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Nicole was not always like this, it started long ago because of her mother's hatred towards Antonio and Catherina (just so everyone has a mental picture, Catherine Zeta-Jones, and Antonio is Antonio Banderas)

Paul looked perplexed. "What does Sofia's mother have to do with this…?"

"Everything…You see Nicole's mother and Sofia's mother are sisters, and well…Antonio dated Nicole's mother, but then became smitten with Catherina."

Paul rubbed his hand over his face, and then sighed heavily. "Hold up a damn minute…Sofia's mother married Antonio, so you are telling me there was a love triangle involving the two sisters?"

Vicki pushed Eddie aside, she could no longer stand Eddie telling the story. "This is what happened…Nicole's mother, Selena was dating Antonio first, they were very involved, but Antonio fell head over heels in love with Catherina…Antonio and Catherina ran off and eloped…Selena never forgave Catherina or Antonio…Selena blamed Catherina for her ending up poor, while Catherina became rich…Nicole had to hear that story over and over from Selena…Nicole's feelings of her mother's poverty and broken spirit has always been there, but she hides it very well…It is a shame because Sofia knows none of this, Sofia treated Nicole like a true sister, and Antonio went along with it to make his only child happy… "

Paul was dumbfounded, and that was very hard to do. "So she is acting like this because of some grudge of what happened over twenty five years ago?"

Vicki spoke up again. "Yes…Selena is a very bitter woman, she only allowed Nicole to be around Sofia because she felt that was the least her sister and Antonio could do, spend their money on her daughter…It is truly sad, but I am not surprised…Paul, this isn't the first time Nicole has tried to make Sofia miserable, we all feel this has been going on since the girls were twelve years old, Sofia told you about the fall from the horse, well Nicole and Sofia were the only two riding out there, funny how Nicole was so far behind Sofia…"

Eddie cut in. "Mi amigo, there are deep seeded issues with Nicole, she is just like her mother. Both women feel the world owes them something. I'm not sticking up for my brother, but both Catherina and Antonio were young, and it was painfully obvious that Selena was only in love with my brother's money. I personally am glad he married Catherina, even though they are divorced."

Paul was getting more and more angry. "Vicki, do you think Nicole planned that fall Sofia took?"

Vicki stood with her arms to her chest. "Most of the older people in Columbia think that, everyone accept Antonio and Sofia…Antonio feels guilt, and Selena uses that every chance she gets…" Vicki stopped suddenly.

Eddie rubbed Vicki's back. "Paul, what Vicki is trying to get through to you, is be careful…If Nicole is setting her sights on you, it would be wise to watch your step and especially watch Sofia's back, it is no telling what that crazy girl is thinking."

Paul now had some of the puzzle solved, but he knew there was still the mystery of Dave to figure out. "Thank you both…I will be in touch."

"Don't let this spoil your happiness with my niece, she truly loves you mi amigo."

"I won't, Eddie…This stays between the three of us, I will tell Sofia at the right time…Okay…?"

Vicki didn't like this, but she agreed, along with Eddie. Paul flicked off his laptop and went into deep thought again, he had to head this off and the first thing he needed to do was get Nicole out of his house, and keep Sofia away from Nicole.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Mansion…Some hours later…<em>**

Paul arrived home at 6:00pm sharp, and his first stop was to the master bedroom to check on Sofia. His facial expression was instantly softened as he watched Sofia humming to herself picking out shoes. "Those won't do with your outfit."

Sofia seductively smiled at Paul as she wantonly walked towards him. "You don't know what I'm wearing, Papi."

Paul brought the large garment bag he was carrying from behind his back, and smiled wickedly. "I think I do."

Sofia went to grab at the garment bag, but Paul pulled it back, and stuck his lips out for a kiss. "Is that how you greet…Papi…?"

Sofia pouted a little, but then reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the spoiled man before her. "Okay, what's in the bag…Is it for me…?"

Paul slowly unzipped the bag, and took a long peak at what was inside. "I don't know…Do you like pretty dresses…?"

Sofia was becoming very excited, she saw something sparkling, and that was right up her alley. "You know I do…Please let me see it…?"

Paul laughed at how cute she was trying to wrestle him for the bag. "Okay…Okay…Close your eyes, like a good little girl…"

"Enough already, let me see it…" Sofia tried distracting him by slowly untying her robe. "I'll let you see, if you let me see what is in the bag…"

Paul held the bag with one hand, and quickly pulled Sofia into his chest with the other hand. "As much as I want to see you naked, this is our night to celebrate and this dress is part of it."

Paul loosened his grip on Sofia, and she was able to finally open the garment bag, what she saw was breath taking. It was a black MNM Couture strapless mini dress, but it was not your run of the mill mini dress, it had an ultra-low-cut sweetheart bodice, bolstered by see through material that was studded with sparkling accents and formed sheer and accented long sleeves. The short fitted skirt was enhanced by a floor sweeping back drape, it was stunning. "OOOH...I love it so much, baby."

Paul watched on as Sofia held the dress up to her body, he knew he picked the perfect dress, it was elegant and sexy, and it showed off her gorgeous legs. "Why don't you take your bath, while I finish up a few details of our evening?"

"Where are we going…? Because this dress is to die for…" Sofia was definitely excited, she couldn't wait to see what was next.

Paul held her from behind, and rubbed his hand along her stomach. "We are going to have a night that you will never forget."

"Baby…That is not telling me anything…Please…?" Sofia playfully begged.

"That is all you are getting, go on…Take your bath." Paul tapped her backside twice.

"Fine…But I have a surprise for you too, and you will have to wait." Sofia poked out her tongue as she went into the bathroom, she was also excited about the sonogram of the baby. It was taking every restraint in her body to not just show Paul their baby, but she knew waiting until they were really alone would be more special.

Paul waited until Sofia was taking her bath, and he slipped out to go to Nicole's room. He needed to rid both he and Sofia of this crazy bitch. He forcefully knocked on the door. "Open up."

Nicole smirked to herself as she heard Paul's voice. "Hey lover." Nicole purred as she opened the door.

Paul didn't even give her a chance to say anything else, he pushed her as he entered her room. "I'm not here to play games."

Nicole stood before Paul and lightly grazed her fingertips along his pectoral muscles. "I don't want to play games either, I want you."

Paul's muscles tighten, and this time he shoved Nicole to the floor. "GET OFF ME BITCH."

Nicole stared up at Paul, and her eyes were burning into his flesh. "What the hell is wrong with you? Not getting any good loving, all that testosterone built up in your balls?"

Paul's voice dropped to a low angry tone. "Listen you crazy bitch, you are getting out of my house tonight…You can go back to Columbia with your looney mother…"

Nicole jumped up from the floor and was ready to strike Paul, but he already anticipated her move, and caught her wrist. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

Paul tighten his grip. "Oh, what's wrong…Didn't think I would find out…? No one gets over on me…!"

Nicole struggled to get free. "You don't know shit…"

Paul didn't let her go, instead he locked in his grip. "I don't? I know you and your mother are holding a 25 year old grudge and you are trying to take it out on Sofia…That shit is not going to fly with me!"

"I hate Sofia...and her fucking mother...They have everything and my mother has nothing, they are going to pay for what they did to my mother, and you are just the person to help me."

Paul was disgusted by Nicole. "Sofia had nothing to do with it, and as I understand it, your mother was just bitter because she didn't get the keys to the kingdom…Do yourself a favor, and be out of here tonight, if not, I will make good on putting you in the desert permanently!"

Nicole smirked. "No you won't…Sofia will never believe you and Antonio is not around to tell what happened…So guess what, you are screwed!" Nicole knew Eddie would never tell Sofia, especially since she is pregnant. "You really want to gamble on your baby?"

Nicole should not have gone there, Paul's eyes darken as he slammed Nicole into the wall. "Don't do that...You don't want to dance with me…Just have your ass gone…" Paul tightened his grip on Nicole, and whispered in her ear. "After the baby is born, I'm telling Sofia everything, for now, you will only speak to Sofia with respect, because your days are numbered." He loosened his grip, and snarled at Nicole before storming out of her room.

Nicole held her arm, it hurt immensely, but it wasn't going to stop her and her plan. She was going to get her revenge, and get Paul in the process. No matter how many people had to die, her and her mother would show the Escobar's who are in charge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading, I know everyone is waiting for Paul and his big night, promise it will the next chapter…Please leave your thoughts and opinions in your review, this motivates me to update quicker…xoxox<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

_a/n: This chapter is slightly long, and will be a two parter. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to APSnowball, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, Hunterpleasure, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p>Paul stood before the full length mirror, dressed in a black silk Armani shirt, which matched his tailored made black Armani suit to perfection. <em>"Dammit…What is wrong with this tie…?"<em> Paul mumbled to himself as he attempted for the fourth time to get the perfect knot into his smoke grey silk Armani tie.

Sofia walked to the door of their walk-in closet (pretty much a small apartment for some of us), and only poked her head inside. "What is it, baby…?"

"Nothing…I'll be right out…" Paul yelled from the far end of the closet. He refused to admit he was nervous. _"You are a grown man, get a grip, Paul….She loves you and she is going to say yes…" _Again, Paul mumbled to himself. He checked his suit jacket pocket, and held onto a silver key, which belonged to the doors of the Tiffany Co., looking at the key, made him smile and all his nerves seem to subside. _"Tonight our life as a family begins."_

Paul stepped into the luxurious master bedroom, and his eyes were fixed on Sofia. He looked her up and down, just soaking in her exotic curvaceous body, that look like perfection in her couture gown, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what he would be doing to that body after the evening was said and done. He sexily slid his large arms around her from behind. "You look fucking amazing…Do you love it…?" Paul twirled Sofia around, to get a more up close and better view of her.

Sofia smiled, as she twirled around. She felt like a queen ready to take on the night with her King. She was so excited for this evening to begin, that she thought she would burst. "Are you kidding me, I love this dress…You have very good taste, Papi…"

"I only get and have the best…And, I'm holding the best in my arms right now…" Paul whispered in his husky gruff voice into her ear.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Paul held her tight, and ran his hands over her tight firm buttocks, he mumbled onto her lips. "We need to leave before I forget what tonight all is about."

Sofia pouted from the loss of his lips. "Okay…But where are we going…?"

Paul said nothing else as he smiled coyly, he just led them down the long staircase. Sofia didn't know how she was going to get through the beginning part of their evening, because it was taking everything inside of her to not pull out the sonogram of their baby. Her excitement became even bigger as she stepped outside and saw a black McLaren MP4-12C sitting with the wing doors extended into the air. Paul found himself slightly chuckling at his excited girlfriend. "What's wrong…Expecting the limo…?" He said.

"Are we actually going on our own…? I almost thought you didn't have a driver's license…" Sofia said with utter amazement, and a twinge of mocking.

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Okay, smartass…Get in." They were driving alone, but this didn't mean his men would not be trailing them. He wanted all the wow factors tonight, and this was only the start of them. "Go on...We'll be late…" Paul held his arm out helping Sofia into the car.

Sofia turned around within the space of her and Paul. "You love this smart ass…And if you give me a hint…" She moved in closer to Paul, and ran her fingers along his hard chest. "I may let you do that thing you mentioned the other night…You know back door…"

Paul removed his arm from the car door, and swiftly pulled Sofia's body to his. "Don't start with the teasing, because you know I will do it…" He buried his head into her neck, and his warm lips muttered along her pulse. "And, you will love it…I will take you to a place you have never been…"

Sofia felt the butterflies build in her tummy, and her knees buckled slightly. "Aye, Papi…" She pulled away slightly. "We are not going to get to your surprise…What was it again…?"

Paul gave a half grin, and slapped her ass, just hard enough to send a message of what he was thinking, which was he would be fucking her all night. "Nice try…Get in…"

Sofia seductively poked out her lips as she dipped down into the passenger side.

As Paul walked to the driver side, he motioned for Seth and Roman to come to the back of the car, where he now stood. Both Roman and Seth stepped out of their vehicles and approached Paul. Seth spoke first. "Did you forget something?"

When Paul spoke his voice was stern, and his facial expression was even sterner. "No, you two need to stay behind…I need both of you to make sure Nicole's ass is out of this house by the time Sofia and I are back tomorrow."

This brought a huge grin to Roman's face. "You don't have to give that order twice…With fucking pleasure..."

However, Seth looked on concerned. "I'm glad you are doing this, but I don't like you being alone."

Paul held up his finger. "You know better than that kid, Glenn and Ry are following us to our first destination, and Randy, Justin and Dwayne are waiting at the final location."

Seth was a little bit put out, because he didn't know all the details. "It would be nice if I knew exactly where it is you two are going…You have everything so secret, and each of us don't know what is going on."

Roman hit Seth in the arm. "Come on, the man needs his privacy…Besides, he is already nervous enough."

"If you two ass clowns are done, I like to get going before I age another year." Paul began to walk away, but Seth stopped him.

Seth could not deny is nosey side. "Come on, where are you really going? It may take the edge off of being nervous if you tell me about it."

Paul was becoming irritated, not only by being questioned, but also his upcoming proposal. "I don't get nervous, and I have to go before she starts asking questions….I'll call you in the morning." Paul finally walked away, and stepped into the expensive sports car. His nerves were set more on edge by Sofia's choice of music. "What is this?"

"You are not that old…It's Queen B and Jay Z….Drunk in Love…" Sofia tilted her head, as she began to giggle. "It is perfect for us…You know, power couple in music…power couple of Vegas…"

Paul shook his head, but then placed his index finger under Sofia's chin to draw her closer for a kiss. "Mm…I can't wait for those lips to be…"

Sofia put her finger to his lips. "No…Not until I find out what the surprise is."

Paul revved the engine, and smirked at Sofia. "Okay, baby…Next stop…" Paul didn't continue, he only laughed at how Sofia began to pout at not knowing their destination.

Sofia relished the leather interior, and all the fancy gadgets that were featured. She turned to look at Paul, and she savored how sexy he looked behind the wheel of this sleek beast. "You look hot, Papi…We should do this more often." She said as she grazed her fingertips along his large thigh.

"What are you talking about…? I always look hot…Just like you do…" Paul said matter of fact. "And compliments are not getting me to tell you anything…"

Sofia waved her hand and turned up the volume, she figured ignoring Paul would make him cave in and tell her…Wrong…Paul was more determined and focused to make everything a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tiffany Co. on the Vegas Strip…<em>**

The black sleek beast as Sofia called the car, parked right outside of the Tiffany Co. Sofia looked to Paul with questioning in her eyes. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Oh, now you are talking? I was getting use to you accompanying Bey with the lyrics…" Paul laughed as he stepped out of the car.

Sofia stepped out of the car, and turned to Paul. "I think we are too late, this store is closed."

Paul held the key up to Sofia. "Not for me it isn't…"

Sofia loved this man, he was so commanding and got everything he wanted, no matter what it took. As she walked inside, her eyes looked around like a child on Christmas day looking at the Christmas tree full of presents underneath it.

The store was lit with only white hanging lights from around the corners of the store, and the lights from inside the jewelry cases. But the center of the store had a huge round table covered with a white iridescent tablecloth with elegant red roses surrounded by lit long white candles in the center. "Papi…?"

"Yes, baby…" Paul said as he held Sofia from behind.

Sofia didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it could only be great. "Why are we here…?"

Angelo came from behind the counter with two flower stemmed Champagne glasses. He handed the glasses to Paul and Sofia. "For you Madam…?"

"I know you love Champagne, but this will have to do, mommy to be…" Paul smiled as he watched Sofia take a sip of the golden liquid.

"Aw, you made a special drink for us…" Sofia hummed as she drank the concoction of a banana fizz.

"Yeah, well I know you have been craving bananas, so I had my bartender at the casino experiment with the flavor…You and the baby should be in heaven, it took my guy all afternoon to perfect it to my liking."

"Mmm…Delicious…" Sofia hummed again as she let the yummy drink hit the back of her throat.

Paul held his glass in his hand, and stared at Sofia like his prey. "Yes it certainly is…"

"Paul…!" Sofia blushed as she looked at the owner of the store, Angelo.

Paul looked playfully shocked, because he was thinking how delicious Sofia was when he buried his tongue into her hot wetness. "What…? I was talking about your signature drink…Mi Mami Sexy Para Ser…" (My Sexy Mommy To Be)

Sofia smiled at Paul's attempt to speak fluent Spanish, it touched her how he always made her feel so loved and special, even if he doesn't verbally say it all the time. "Aw, baby you are going to make me cry…" She reached up and kissed the rugged man standing before her.

"Come on…No tears tonight…Please…" Oh, Paul has no idea what happy waterworks he was going to set off tonight.

Angelo cut in. "Paul, are you ready?"

Paul pulled out the chair for Sofia, and eyed Angelo to begin. What Sofia saw when Angelo came back to the table was again, amazing. Angelo held open a slender long black velvet box containing an exquisite platinum black and white diamond chocker necklace with matching earrings, the necklace alone had a total of 38 flawless stones. Paul watched Sofia and he couldn't figure out how this woman always could take his breath away with only a smile. He had never felt such warmth within his heart and he was trying to remain himself, in control. But the fact of the matter was he was really truly in love with this woman, and his eyes gave him away. "You are going to let files in that mouth…" Paul trying to not have her cry again.

Sofia touched the pieces of jewelry, and then looked up at Paul. "Baby, I don't know what to say, these pieces are so beautiful..."

Paul removed the necklace and placed it around Sofia's neck. He spoke softly into her ear. "I don't want you to say anything…Just wear them…The best only deserves the best…"

There was that all tingly feeling stirring inside of Sofia again, the man would only have to speak in that husky voice and she would melt for him. "I love them…Thank you so much..." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. "I love you even more, Papi…"

Angelo smiled widely at the couple. He has never seen Paul put so much effort and money into one woman, he could tell this was the real deal. "Um…Excuse me, Paul."

Paul looked up from Sofia's arms. "Thank you, Angelo…I will take that final box to go."

Sofia quickly looked up at her man. "More…?"

"Yes, but not until we get to our final destination…" Paul playfully shook his index finger at Sofia.

Angelo handed Paul a black gift wrapped small-medium sized box. Sofia attempted to take it out of Paul's large hands, but he swatted her manicured fingers away. "Does someone need a spanking…?" Paul asked.

Sofia blushed twice as red then before. "Paul…Stop it…!"

"Well, stop grabbing…" He leaned in a little closer. "You can save that grabbing for later…Once I'm out of these slacks…"

Angelo smiled. "It's is okay, I love to see young love…Go Madam…Enjoy the rest of your evening…"

As Sofia walked to the car, she continually tried getting the box away from Paul. "Can't you give me a little, tiny, weenie hint…?"

Paul stopped. "Sure…It has something in…" He then started walking again.

"Ugh…Alright smarty pants, but I have a gift for you too, and I'm not telling you what it is."

"Good…That is what gifts are…Surprises…Let's go, before you combust from nosiness…" Paul smiled as he shut the passenger door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paul's Casino, roof top….<em>**

"Why are we going to the roof top…? Sofia questioned as the elevators doors closed.

Paul looked in her direction. "You ask too many questions…Just sit back and you will see…"

Sofia rubbed her body against Paul's, and ran her hands along Paul's ass. "Can't you give me a little hint…?"

Paul released a slight groan. "I hope you remember this when I am taking…"

His words were stopped as the elevator doors opened. Sofia stepped out and her coloring went pale.

"Don't be scared…I will be right here with you…I promise…"

Sofia looked at Paul, and then looked at the Helicopter. "I don't know, Papi…"

Paul walked towards the black Helicopter that had his Casino's name on it. "Princess, this is my Helicopter and my guy Diamond is the best pilot I have…Trust me…You will love where we are going…"

Diamond Dallas Page stepped to Sofia, and kissed her hand. "Don't be like that darlin, I will get you there in one piece."

Sofia smiled at Diamond, she instantly felt a warmness by his words and crazy grin. "Okay, but please make it quick…"

"No worries…You are going to love this place…I guarantee it…" Diamond raised his eyebrow at Paul. Once Sofia was inside he laughed and shook his body. "Paul my man…Wooo…She is a looker…"

Paul was less amused. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…Just keep your eyes on the sky and I will keep my eyes on her."

Sofia on instinct cuddled into Paul's arms, and closed her eyes as the helicopter took off on its destination. "Princess, I want you to look…Look at the Vegas strip…It is truly a rush being up here…" Paul stated warmly as he rested his head on hers.

Sofia opened one eye, and finally took a leap of faith. As she stared down at the city lights, she actually was intrigued at the view. She began pointing out all of Paul's Casinos "Papi, your right…It is really cool seeing your businesses from here."

Paul inhaled her perfume, and exhaled. "This will be all his someday…"

Sofia turned to look up at Paul. "It may be all hers…"

Paul smiled cockily. "Nah, it will be all his…"

Sofia shook her head. "We will see…" She was dying to just show Paul the sonogram. She knew he was going to be over the moon seeing their baby for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paradise, NV….Final Destination…<em>**

As Paul and Sofia stepped off the Helicopter, they were immediately met by a coachman, for their horse carriage. Sofia turned to Paul. "You are really making me feel like Cinderella…"

Paul grinned. "Not quite…This thing will not turn into a pumpkin after midnight…"

The coachman assisted Sofia on the carriage, and Paul followed. Again, the couple found themselves snuggled against one another. Sofia played with Paul's tie, and she looked into his golden honey eyes. "No one has ever done what you have done tonight…The dress, the jewelry, and now the carriage ride…You put such thought into everything…You make me feel like the most special woman in the world…" She got a little weepie. "You have no idea how special you are…How warm and loving you are…" She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

Paul ran his hand along her arm to warm her. "I guess you bring it out of me…And trust me that is not an easy thing to do…" He leaned in and kissed her. "I want this night to be a night you will never forget…" Paul looked into her eyes, and his stare was warm and sincere. "You have given me a gift I will never forget…" He then took his hand and rubbed it along her stomach. "This right here is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, it is only fair I try to make you see that."

Sofia smiled and laid her head against Paul's chest. "I do see it and feel it, Papi…." Sofia started looking around and then turned back to Paul. "Where are we anyways…?" She looked at the huge mansion as the carriage approached the manicured gardens.

"It is my second home…I don't get here very often, only one other person knows about it…We are about twenty minutes away from Vegas…You like it…?" Paul wanted Sofia to know that this is special. When he said one other person, that wasn't an overstatement. Only his brother had been there.

The coachman assisted Sofia off the carriage, and she was in awe of the property before her. It sat along with trees surrounding the mansion. The outside looked like a castle. How right she was this particular property was rich in history, the stunning, historic mansion had been meticulously restored over the past decade using only the finest materials and craftsmanship. The 17,964 square foot residence sat atop a river on 2.03 acres and boasted panoramic views of Downtown Vegas, Peavine Mountains, and North Valleys. It was built in 1907 for a very famous US Senator, the prestigious estate had welcomed politicians, dignitaries, and entrepreneurs while serving as a private home to very notable families. "This place is stunning, I never seen anything like it…"

"I want you a part of everything that is in my world…" Paul stated as he swung open the double doors to the breathtaking home.

Sofia didn't know where to look first, there were so many impressive things to see. From the furniture to the detail art work, it was like a dream, but felt strangely homey. "Why don't you live here all the time…?" Sofia said as she walked towards the back heading to the patio area.

Paul caught up to her and placed his hands over her eyes. "Not so fast, speedy…"

Sofia giggled as she got her bearings to the sudden darkness. "Papi…I can't see…"

"I got you…Relax…"

Paul walked slowly with Sofia, as his arm surrounded her waist. Sofia felt the anticipation building with every step they took. As they reached the outside, Sofia heard soft music playing in the background, (Unforgettable, by Nat King and Natalie Cole). Paul slowly removed his hands from her eyes. What she saw next could not match what she imagined. It was a stunning sight, the patio was facing the mountains, and was lit with all candlelight, and romantic flowers; roses, passion flowers, gardenias, violets, and lilies. In the center of it all was their rose petal covered table and two white plush king size King Arthur type chairs. It took Sofia's breath away. She spun around taking in all the flowers and scents. She ran to Paul, with arms open wide. "Papi….I don't know what to say…This is so beautiful…"

"This has to be a record, I have left you speechless three times tonight…And it didn't happened in the bedroom…Who would have thunk it…" Paul chuckled as he held her.

Sofia pulled back and swatted at his chest. "Stop it…This is really my fairy tale…And who would have thunk it the Teflon himself did it…I can't wait to tell…"

Paul swooped her up. "They will never believe it, baby…"

Sofia's giggles were lyrical to Paul, he soaked in all of her enthusiasm as he knew getting through dinner would be difficult, because what would follow would be his proposal.

* * *

><p>As the two settled for their dinner of surf and turf, Sofia looked across the table at Paul moving his vegetables around his plate, he had barely touched his food. This was surprising and baffling to Sofia, because Paul had a very healthy appetite to say the least. Sofia reached across the table and touched Paul's hand. "Is everything okay…? You have barely touched your steak."<p>

"Huh…Yeah, it's good…Yours…?" Paul shifted in his seat, as he fixed his tie.

Sofia smiled, as she took a sip of her banana drink. "It is delicious, but you seem like you don't like it and you are quiet all of a sudden…What gives, baby…?"

Paul took a very large sip of his wine, and placed his napkin over his plate. He stood up and walked to Sofia's chair. _"Now or never." _Paul thought in his head. He signaled for the chef to bring out the gift.

"What are you doing…?" Sofia turned to see the chef holding the gift wrapped box from Tiffany's.

"I just didn't have a surprise for you…Open it…" Paul voiced above a husky whisper.

Sofia opened the lid of the box, and ruffled through the tissue paper, as she reached the inside, her face felt warm. She slowly pulled out a sterling silver baby rattle. She turned over the rattle, and tears appeared again. "Baby Boy Levesque…" She said softly.

Paul used his thumb to wipe the small tear drops. "This is real Sofia, our son will want for nothing, and neither will you."

"Paul, I-I…It is so cute…He will love it…" Sofia smiled as she thought of the sonogram.

Paul bent down on one knee, and held Sofia's hand. "There is something else in there…"

As Paul was bent down, he held her small hand in his, his fingers curved around hers. His hand was warm and callused, and his touch made Sofia shiver. His eyes were steady, but filled with love, they were everything that Paul was when they were alone, behind closed doors, away from his many responsibilities, they were true and tender, sharp and witty, loving and kind.

"W-what…?" Sofia reached further inside, and she found a small hand written card, with small angel like babies in the corners, Paul had personally drawn them himself. "_Dear Mommy, I'm not here yet, but I already have a request. I love you and Daddy so much, and I know my life will be filled with love and joy from both of you….Will you make it official for me…Will you make us a family that will spend all my Christmases and Birthdays as one…Will you marry my Daddy? Love forever, Baby Boy Levesque."_

Paul reached into his suit jacket and opened the small velvet box containing a 15 carat black diamond emerald squared ring, with clear diamonds surrounding it and the band, which was made of platinum. "I know what I bring to the table is a lot…My life is…w-well…It is dangerous…I'm not apologizing for how I acquired my wealth, because I have no regrets…But…I thought I would never being saying this…You mean and are the most important thing to me and our baby…I promise you from today on, I will always protect you and our son…Will you be my wife and partner for life…?"

As Sofia felt like the tears would not stop, she said the only thing she could from the man she loved with all her heart. "Oh my God, Paul…Yes…Yes…Yes…I will be your wife…!" She threw her arms around Paul's neck. "This ring is so perfect…I love it so much…" The joy she felt right at this moment was something that she has never experienced.

Paul leaned into her and kissed her like he has never kissed her before, it was passionate and tender all in one. Sofia drew him in even closer, by holding onto his broad shoulders. Paul released the kiss, and picked her up bridal style. "I think we need to continue this celebration upstairs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading, I really hope everyone enjoyed it...There is a part 2, with Paul's surprise coming, along with Paul's confession...But what will it be...xoxoxo<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content within this chapter.

_a/n: This is part 2 for our couple. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to APSnowball, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, Hunterpleasure, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2 from Paradise, NV<em>**

Sofia was surprised once again as they arrived into the master bedroom. It had a candle lit trail from the door to the king size bed, and within the trail were red rose petals. Sofia didn't think things could be any more perfect, but the bedroom was a masterpiece right out of a romance novel. "Papi, I really need to…" She wanted to give her surprise, before they were stripped down to nothing.

Paul placed her down gently, and cupped her face. "I have everything you need right here." Paul was more than ready to take his future bride, his lower region was beginning to rise from extreme desire.

Sofia slowly pulled away. "I need to freshen up." Sofia began to walk to the bathroom, but noticed matching black silk robes on the bed. "Have you not forgotten anything?"

Paul started to remove his tie and shirt. "Do I ever forget anything…?"

Sofia went into the bathroom to change into her robe. She was in there longer than intended, all she could do was admire the large ring on her left hand. It was a true statement piece, the 15ct black diamond which was surrounded by clear diamonds, it was stunning within itself, but the band was made up of three rows of round diamonds, the ring truly represented who they were. _"Well, daddy has surprised us…It is our turn."_ Sofia said while rubbing her bare tummy. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing only the black silk robe, she let her raven hair down, and the loose curls fell around her face. In her hand she held a small package, which contained the sonogram.

Paul had quickly removed his clothing and was sitting on the edge of the bed in his robe, he looked like a Greek god, with his hair pulled out of its ponytail, and now the long blonde hair fell onto his shoulders. He motioned for Sofia to join him. "It's too late to be shy…Daddy has seen everything, and is ready to make you feel really good, princess." He tapped his leg for Sofia to sit on.

Sofia sat softly on his lap, and held the small package in her hands. Paul was so very turned on, that he immediately went for her neck, and he didn't even notice the package she was holding.

Sofia gently pulled away. "Remember I told you I had a surprise for you too…" She said in a strangled moan. Paul's lips were so warm and needing that she almost dropped the small box.

"Mm…I can open my surprise right now…" Paul began to move his hand inside of her robe, and squeezed her taught sensitive breast.

Sofia held her head down, and moaned at his touch, at this stage of her pregnancy her nipples were always prominent, and were an extreme erogenous zone. "Baby, please…I really want to give this to you."

Paul grinned. "I don't think you want me to stop."

Sofia mustered up enough self-control, and slowly brought the gold gift wrapped slender box to Paul's attention. "I think you will really love this gift."

"Baby, you shouldn't be buying me gifts…You know that…"

Sofia looked at him sheepishly. "I think you will really like this one…Come on…Open it…"

Paul reluctantly took the small box, and began to open it. As he undid the delicate tissue wrap, his eyes studied the picture, with each second that went by his eyes got wider. "Is this…Is this our…" His voice dropped, and Sofia finished the sentence. "Baby…Yes…"

Paul's chest felt tight, as his heart raced from excitement. He then held the picture in one hand and rubbed Sofia's stomach. "Damn…I can't believe it…He is so small…Look…His head and small hands…It's our baby boy…" Paul boasted with pride.

Sofia rubbed the back of Paul's neck. "I have been dying to show you this all night…"

"It's so surreal, it is a little person right there..." Paul pointed to Sofia's tummy. "How are you…Is the baby okay…How far along are you…Is the baby's heartbeat strong…? Paul was so overjoyed that his head was spinning with questions.

"Slow down, Papi…" Sofia took a deep breath for both of them. "The baby is perfect…" Sofia had a mischievous look in her eye. "I'm twelve weeks and two days…"

"What…?" Paul was shocked, he figured the most was eight weeks.

"Right…I know how you feel, but the doctor was certain."

"Sofia…" Paul had to stop talking to gather his emotions, for the first time it was hitting him that he was becoming a father. He was so excited, overjoyed, and thankful, seeing the small fetus made it all so real to him, there was a baby growing inside of her.

Sofia continued to massage his neck. "There is something else in there."

Paul slowly picked up a set of dog tags that had the imprint of the baby and all details of size and weeks. He held the dog tags tightly, and kissed Sofia softly. He continued to look at the sonogram and dog tags, and he pointed to the smallest little line. "Did you see that? I knew it was a boy...I will never take this off..."

Sofia squinted to inspect it further. "I'm not sure, the doctor said it was too soon to be sure of the sex."

Paul shook his no. "I'm positive, that is little prize possession..." Paul also had a grin the size of New York.

Sofia kissed Paul's nose. "Okay...But let's just be opened minded if it is not a "prized possession."

Paul continued to beam from pride, as he rubbed her tummy.

Sofia smiled warmly. "I will have one made with each stage of the baby's progress…." Sofia started to get weepie. "Papi…I love you so much and I wouldn't want any other man being this child's father…Thank you…"

Paul hugged Sofia tightly. "No thank you, princess…I didn't know I could feel all of this…" Paul rocked her slightly. "When do you go back to the doctor's, I want to see him with you..."

"I want that too, but I just wanted to give you this, for our night alone…Papi, the heartbeat was the best sound I have ever heard…It was so strong and loud…"

Paul got really serious. "You didn't answer me about how you are…"

Sofia started to move nervously. "I'm fine…"

"You can tell me now or I will find out when I call your doctor myself…" Paul said sternly.

"Okay…Really, I'm fine…The doctor just told me that this could be…"

Sofia didn't get a chance to finish, as Paul abruptly interrupted her. "Told you what…? You know I hate being left in the dark, especially where it concerns you or my baby…"

Sofia sighed. "Because of the fall I took, he wants to be cautious with my pregnancy…I will have more appointments then what are usual, and I have to make sure to care for my back and hip because I won't be able to take pain medication…"

"And…?"

"My uterus is slightly damaged…But it can be corrected after I give birth…That is if you want more children, which I do…"

Paul was ballistic inside, he knew all these problems were created by one person, Nicole. "I do and we will…But that settles it…You will need to cut back on work…"

"No…I'm not crippled, the doctor just wants to monitor me and the baby…" Sofia sighed. "That is one reason I wanted to go alone, you worry too much…"

Paul couldn't help but to get irritated. "I will not allow you to put more stress on yourself…It's out of the question."

Now Sofia's hormones were kicking in. "Allow me…? I thought we were partners, not a dictatorship…"

Paul's lines in his forehead began to deepen. "No one said this a dictatorship as you call it…But…"

"But nothing…Paul, we are who we are, and I'm not sitting home doing nothing, while you are out there taking all the risks…How is that being partners…?"

"You just don't fucking get this…!"

"Why don't you enlighten me, since I am so clueless…!"

"I never said that…I am not ending up like Sonny fucking did…Alright…!" Paul gently removed Sofia from his lap, and walked towards the widow.

Sofia could clearly see there was something else going on, she went to Paul and placed her hand on his back, and it was warm. "Baby, tell me what is really going on…Please…?"

"Shit…" Paul turned to face Sofia, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"Baby, just talk to me…"

Paul walked Sofia to the plush leopard skin couch. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I worry so much for you, and it is not because I am a control freak…" He had a slight grin, because he was that, but wouldn't ever voice it aloud.

Sofia stroked his back. "Go ahead…" Sofia was not touching that last comment.

"Before you got to Vegas…Some real crazy shit went down…" Paul swallowed hard. "Sonny was married before, and he had two other children with his first wife…"

Sofia moved in closer to Paul, she could see him struggling to get it out. "It's okay, I'm here…"

"Sonny had his oldest son at his warehouse…He was just stopping by to check up on routine crap…" Paul paused again. "God…Sonny stepped outside for a single lousy second…And…The warehouse blew up…With his son still inside…He died instantly…The kid was only ten years old…"

Sofia was heartbroken, and could see how this has affected Paul. She brought her hand to Paul's cheek, and turned his face to look at her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

Paul's voice was now soft and saddened. "Can't you see Sofia, I could never go through that…I can't lose you or our child…Going to that child's funeral was one of the hardest thing I had to sit through…This business we are in is dangerous…You have to have your guard up at all the times…There are always some stupid new hot shot who thinks it's his time, and will try bullshit like that…Why do you think it took me so long to admit to myself and you how I really felt about you…"

Sofia held Paul's face with both hands. "I am not going anywhere…And, I'm not naive, I know the risks and I would never do anything to hurt you…"

Paul took her hands and held them. "I know that and I know you are becoming smarter to things, which brings me right back to risks…No parent should have to bury their own child, it almost broke Sonny…"

Single tear drops fell from Sofia's eyes, she could see how tortured Paul was from this. The bigger thing she could see he was afraid. "Isn't it better for me not to be hidden? I mean the more I am sheltered, the more they know they have something to use against you…I'm not saying I want to be in front, but I want to be by your side…"

Paul half smiled. "You crazy woman…I don't mean to shut you out on purpose…I can only promise to try, but I will not be foolish…The major things will go by me, you know like the round table things…If I can see no foreseeable risks, I will consider letting you co-lead during the meetings…That is all I can do right now…It's how I am wired…"

Sofia smiled, and kissed Paul's cheek several times. "Thank you, Papi…Maybe we can spend more time here, just you and me…To ease your stress…For us to be just us…"

Paul laughed somewhat coldly. "You really like it here…?"

"Yes, what is not to like…It is beautiful, and I can tell you put a lot into it…"

"I have, with good reason." Paul had a twinge of vengeance in his voice.

Sofia got up, and straddled Paul's lap. She needed to see his eyes. "What is it about this place, you seem to love it one minute, and the next you seem upset about it."

Paul rubbed her sides. "Damn, will you stop getting into my head?" Paul laughed as he met it as a compliment.

"I will not…What bothers you, bothers me…So spill…"

"My old man had his eye on this place…He thought this would be our dream home…You see, my dad had a big score he was going to pull in….That is until that fat bastard Luciano, screwed him over and let him take the wrap and got my Pop sent up and he took the entire pot for himself…It left our family decimated…"

Sofia just sat quietly as Paul continued to stroke her sides softly. "Luciano got the take and screwed over my Pop, and then had a nerve to brag about it on the streets of Vegas…Seth was just a toddler when it happened, which was a good thing…That screw job just set my Pops and Mom into a downward spiral…Neither of them were never the same after that…I promised Pop and myself, that I would make it someday and make an example out of Luciano…"

"So, what happened…?" Sofia asked as she stroked Paul's face.

As Paul continued to rub Sofia's waist, his eyes were cold, she could see all the hatred Paul felt for the man that had robbed his family. "Luciano kept bragging saying how my Pops was a washed up fool and he was the big cat in this town…So I grew up quick, I made my moves behind the scenes and began building my empire…Once my army was strong enough…I took everything away from Luciano, including this house, and his territory, he was begging me for mercy…I didn't let him off though, I let him screw himself by getting into more debt to me at one of my Casino's, when he couldn't pay…Well, let's just say he is gone from Vegas…He destroyed my family and he got exactly what he deserved."

Sofia was so mad at Luciano for hurting Paul. "You did what you had to do, but I'm here now and we will build our family together….I will always be here for you, no matter what happens…"

Paul looked deep and hard into Sofia's eyes, his intentions and feelings were abundantly clear, he loved her and they were meant to be. His eyes became darker with lust and he ran his hands down her back, encircling her in his arms, and then kissed her deep and roughly at first. Passion over flooded his body and simultaneously set Sofia's body into a heated lust filled inferno. "You and me, baby…Forever…" He muttered into their kiss.

Sofia moaned deeply, and she started pulling his robe over his broad shoulders. Paul was feverously doing the same, he felt as though he would explode if he couldn't be inside of her right now.

They were quickly unrobed, and their naked bodies were pressed together. Sofia ran her nails down Paul's back, and growled as his cock was getting harder and harder. "I want you, Papi…Please…" Sofia wantonly cooed as she rocked her warm moist womanhood over his hardening cock.

How could he deny his angel, his soulmate? Paul lifted Sofia a bit, just slowly impaling her over his now swollen deepen red cock head.

Sofia's head went back and she moaned, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "Ohhhh, yesssss…" she sighed, as she arched her back. "I'm all yours, Paul…"

Paul groaned in agreement, holding her backside in his hands and lifting her up before lowering her onto him once more. Her body weight brought her down so that she completely encompassed him each time, the sensation for both of them was beyond heavenly.

Sofia smiled wickedly as Paul pulled her close and kissed her, his mouth expressing his love in ways that his words could not do right now. He was moving her over his large cock again and again, gaining speed and force until they were both breathless and crying out for the glorious pleasure each was receiving from the other.

"Papi" Sofia warned, digging her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, "Oh God, Papi, I'm so close…Please don't stop…"

Paul grunting like an animal who has almost gotten their prey. "Fuck…I know…I want to feel it…Give it to me…"

Their eyes locked, and their souls connected, without words they were promised to each other. This was too much for Sofia, all the love and joy she was feeling had nowhere else to go, but to be released with a mind blowing orgasm. She released a high-pitched scream, as her inner walls fluttered and her warm juices were coated onto Paul's cock. The pleasure washed over her in intense waves and caused her muscles to lock as she clutched him to her.

Paul heard her cry, god, it was so hot, knowing that he had brought her to this state. With a few final thrusts upward, he came very hard, releasing his seed into her as he pushed up raggedly. "**Mothafucker**…!" he grunted, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. **"Holy Shit, baby…"**

Sofia held onto Paul tightly as she felt his cock throb and pulsate inside her. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Sofia whispered softly into Paul's ear. "I love you, Papi…"

After several minutes of panting from both of them, Paul was finally able to speak coherently. "I love you too.."

Paul lifted Sofia up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You need rest…Both of you need rest…I guess Daddy got a little carried away…"

As they lay in bed together, Sofia drapped her body over Paul's, and kissed his muscular chest. She lifted her head slightly. "I will never be too tired for you."

Paul smirked, as he kissed the top of her head. "Then we are a part fit…Because I will always be up for you..."

They soon were asleep, and both slept well that night. But neither knew what awaited them, but they will soon find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…Please tell me your thoughts or opinions within your review…xoxox<em>**


End file.
